


Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back.

by ColdHeartedBitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amusement Parks, And Derek is 22, Awesome Melissa McCall, Awkward Boners, Awkward Derek, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Stiles Stilinski, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Bossy Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale, Bullying, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cliche, Coming In Pants, Derek Hale in Panties, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Derek is a Softie, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Facial Shaving, Falling In Love, Family Dinners, Ferris Wheels, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Human Scott McCall, Hurt Derek, Hurt Isaac, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jackson is a dick, Jealous Stiles, Kinda, Las Vegas Wedding, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Overprotective Derek, Panties, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Protective Bobby Finstock, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff's a butthole, Sleeping Together, Stiles Stilinski Finds Out About Werewolves, Stiles is 17 at the beginning, Teen Wolf AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Stiles Stilinski, Wolfed Out Derek, Wolfed Out Sex, Worried Stiles Stilinski, cute af, petnames, sex injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 77,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHeartedBitch/pseuds/ColdHeartedBitch
Summary: “It’s a private property.”Those are his first words to Stiles who stands with wide eyes and jaw hanging low. He should say something. Like simple sorry, for example. He truly had no idea this part of the forest belongs to someone. So yeah, it is appropriate to apologize for trespassing. But guess what? Stiles' brain to mouth filter isn’t having it so instead of apology, what comes out is:“Oh my god, your eyes are beautiful.”_Or,the one where Stiles meets Derek in the forest. Somehow, they become friends, boyfriends, lovers, family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just want to let you know most of the major changes I've made in this fic.
> 
> First of all, like I've already tagged, this is canon divergence. Like a lot. One big ass AU. Things you need to know:
> 
> The fire had happened, but only Laura and Derek survived. Peter and Cora died with the rest of family. Also, still werewolves. Laura and Derek moved to New York, where Laura forced Derek to go to therapy. Thanks to that Derek had learned to live with guilt, loss, anger and etc. So he is not the Derek you might know from the season 1 of TW. He's a bit of softie, still glaring and scowling sometimes, tho.
> 
> Continuing - Scott was never bit, but he did went up in the social circle after he started dating Allison. Argents had moved to Beacon Hills for a while, but only Chris, Victoria and Allison. No Gerard or Kate. Also, no Deaton. I hate him. Stiles is 100% human. Laura is alive.
> 
> There will be not a lot of violence, I've wanted to write something fluff about falling in love, all the problems that come with a relationship male/male and underage/adult. It won't be nice always, I'm warning that there will be some homophobia and shit like that. 
> 
> I just want them to be happy, kiss, go on dates, explore their personalities and to just be them. 
> 
> So, just to be clear; if you expect to see emotionally constipated Derek, oblivious Derek or Stiles, fail wolf Derek, or just something around it, well... you ain't gonna see it, hun. Maybe a little bit, here and there, but that's it. They know what they want. 
> 
> ___
> 
> Also, Not Beta Read until stated otherwise. Sorry for any issues with grammar and spelling. Let me know if you see something really glaring in the eye.
> 
> UPDATE 05.12.17 - Thanfully now my Beta is working with me on this fic, but even so, if you find some errors let me know.

The thing is, Scott is that one friend who thinks he can do everything, and nothing he does is wrong. He is that one friend who thinks it’s okay for him to ignore you, but when you ignore him, well, that’s a different story. You can’t do that to him, you’re not allowed to. After all, you are his friend, right?

Stiles had to live with all of this for a long time when Scott was dating Allison, the wonderful new girl at school. He had to be okay with him cancelling their plans, special bro-nights, and their usual stuff that they do every fucking year. Allison just had to smile and Scott would throw everything aside to make her happy. And Stiles had to endure it all.

He had hoped that Scott’s behaviour would change after Allison had left with her parents for France. But no, of course not. The peace had remained only for a month, because then Scott found a new best friend/boyfriend-to-be. Isaac Lahey, a guy with amazingly soft curls and the most beautiful smile and eyes, according to Scott. And Stiles was once again put on the sidelines.

This time it doesn't even hurt. Stiles is just disappointed and tired of all the shit. He had tried making new friends in the first two weeks after Scott started hanging out with Isaac; It didn’t work out. It was already summer before their senior year. Stiles and Scott were always considered “The Weird Kids”. Capital letters and all. It isn't easy to find friends in a small town like Beacon Hills after all these years. Everyone knows him because of his clumsiness, weirdness, and his father the Sheriff. The latter doesn't help at all. Most of the kids from his high school think he is going to snitch every time he see something wrong.

So yeah, Stiles is once again left all alone. At least when Scott was with Allison, it was the school year and Stiles could distract himself with homework and extra work for his AP classes. But now? Stiles is bored as fuck. He did every assignment from his teachers within the first weekend. Then he binge-watched Supernatural, X-Files and Star Wars. His ADHD was worse than ever. Stiles feels like he is going to bounce off the walls pretty soon.

He tried calling Scott, to see if he has at least an hour to just talk to him, but nope. Isaac this, Isaac that. Stiles has nothing against Isaac, really, he somewhat likes the guy and his little sassy ass, but every time Scott says his name, Stiles wants to strangle someone.

Stiles doesn’t cope very well…

When the calendar marks the third week of the summer break, Stiles just can’t deal anymore. He is slowly going insane from sitting inside his house, trying to find stuff to do. Sure, he sometimes visits his father at work, but his dad hates when he tries to read files and talk with the guys behind bars. When Stiles walks alone around the town, people look at him with pity, like they know that Scott abandoned him and now he is all alone. So he decides to go into the forest which surrounds Beacon Hills.

He wakes up around 10 am, takes a shower, eats a quick breakfast and walks out of the house. He doesn’t take his Jeep; The forest is close enough.

Stiles just walks around—first at the edge of the forest, then deeper. He stumbles a few times, making his jeans and palms dirty. But he doesn’t really care. He is enjoying his walk, the way the forest smells and sounds. Yeah, he almost shit his pants when a rabbit ran right in front of him, but, hey, he didn't expect that, okay? He was too lost in his thoughts. Whatever.

He only comes out of the forest because his stomach started rumbling and his clenching throat made him uncomfortable. When he reaches his house, it is almost sundown. He didn't even realize how much time he spent in the forest.

The Sheriff isn’t home (as usual). Stiles understands his father has an important job, but because of him being at the station all the time, he was neglecting his own son. Stiles can’t remember the last time they ate a meal together. Even when he had brought dinners for his father to the station, the Sheriff always grimaced when Stiles suggested that they eat together. It hurt. But day after day, the pain lessened. They aren’t close anymore. Stiles starts to just not care.

This way it is way more difficult to hurt him for real.

Stiles eats cold chicken, not even bothering with warming it up. After he ate, he neatly cleans his dishes and goes to his room. He undresses to black boxer briefs and sits down by the desk, opening his laptop. He checks his mail, deletes spam and useless information from sites that he is following. He stayed up later than usual. Like the true idiot he is, he waits, hoping that maybe, just maybe, Scott will call or text him, asking how he is. Nothing comes. Stiles really should just give up.

-

The next day and the day after that, Stiles spends his days in the forest, exploring even more. Thankfully, he remembered to pack his backpack with some snacks and water so he can be surrounded by trees even longer without needing to worry that he is going to become hungry or thirsty.

Four days after his first trip to the forest, Stiles meets a man. A man older only by a few years. He is… breathtaking.

“This is private property.”

Those are his first words to Stiles who stands with wide eyes and jaw hanging low. He should say something. Like a simple “sorry”, for example. He truly had no idea that this part of the forest belongs to someone. So yeah, it is appropriate to apologize for trespassing. But guess what? Stiles brain to mouth filter isn’t having it so instead of an apology, what comes out is:

“Oh my god, your eyes are beautiful.”

The stranger's eye widen in shock and Stiles face goes completely red. It is embarrassing. Seriously, he should buy himself a gag and just wear it every time he's outside to prevent situations like that. He really hopes that that man isn’t going to kick his ass or something. In fact, he looks kinda scary. A little bit like a serial killer. A very beautiful and hot as hell serial killer. Oh shit. He is going to die, isn’t he? Oh well. At least his killer is very good-looking.

“I- um, thank you,” the guy says. Stiles gapes at him and notices that the tips of his ears suddenly became red. It is adorable.

“Y-yeah,” Stiles mumbles in response, with a still very red face. “I’m serious, though. Your eyes are… Wow.”

The man nods slowly, probably wondering what the fuck is going on. And Stiles really should go. It is embarrassing not only for him, but probably for the hot guy too.

“I-I’m gonna go now, before I say something even more… yeah, okay, bye!”

He quickly turns around and all but runs from that place. His face and neck are hot, his hands are trembling and his heart is racing.

-

Stiles doesn’t go back to the forest after that. A week had passed and he still feels embarrassed as fuck. Not to mention the wet dreams that suddenly appeared. The guy from the forest was hot as hell. But he was also beautiful. His eyes, brows, nose, oh god, that jaw with a light stubble. Stiles wants to fucking pet it and rub his face against it. And maybe other places too…

He tries doing other things to forget about the guy, but he quickly gets bored.

One day Stiles decides that he wants to eat pierogi. A Polish dish which his mother always made to cheer him up. He needs to go grocery shopping for ingredients, so he takes his money and goes to the mall.

The shopping trip goes smoothly up until he bumps into someone when he takes a sharp right turn to the next aisle.

“Oh shit, sorry!” he says, hearing the pained groan that came from the person he had hit with his shopping cart.

“Don’t worry about it.”

Stiles eyes widen when he realizes who he had hit: The guy from the forest. Oh shit, he groans internally with his face suddenly burning red.

“It’s you!” the man blurts out and blushes after a second.

“Yeah… it-it’s me,” Stiles mumbles. “I’m Stiles. And I’m sorry for what I said… Not that I was lying! Your eyes are really beautiful, but, you know, you probably didn’t want to hear it from a guy like me.”

“It’s a compliment,” the guy shrugs. “Who doesn’t like compliments?” he laughs awkwardly.

Holy shit, he has an amazing laugh.

“Thanks.” the guy says shyly.

He said it out loud, didn’t he?

“Yeah.”

“Kill me now,” Stiles moans.

“Nah, you’re too pretty.” the guy says and then immediately proceeds to blush even harder. He closes his eyes and mumbles a horrified ‘oh my god, what the fuck’. It makes Stiles grin.

They stand silently for almost half a minute before Stiles clears his throat and speaks up.

“So… I’m sorry for trespassing. I didn’t know that part of the forest belongs to someone.”

“It’s fine. At least you weren’t doing anything bad,” the guy says, but then furrows his brows, which makes him look totally even more like a serial killer, and asks, “You weren’t right?”

“Nope. I was just walking around. Was bored of sitting at home alone, playing games and just being bored, so you know, I decided to go to the forest, ‘cause why not, right?”

“Why alone?” Derek asks. “None of your friends like forests?”

Stiles grimaces, feeling faintly a pain deep inside his chest.

“I don’t… I don’t have friends, not really,” he confesses. And what the fuck, why the hell is he telling this to a total stranger? One more person was going to know what a huge loser he is. “I had one friend, best friend, since we were,like, in diapers, but he found a new friend and I was tossed away, you know? No one wants to talk to me, the spastic loser, who can’t shut up and stop moving.”

He shrugs lamely and looks down, not sure why, but probably because he doesn't want to see the guy’s face when he calls him a loser or something.

“I don’t have friends either.”

Stiles looks up at him with a ‘bitch please’ face. There is no way the guy is telling the truth. And he has to know what Stiles is thinking, because he huffs and continues.

“Seriously. I don’t have friends. Mostly because everyone I know wants to get into my pants, but it’s also because my face… well people often think I’m…”

“A serial killer?” Stiles prompts when the guy stops. He snorts, but nods.

“Yeah. So it’s only me and my sister.”

“It must be nice to have a sibling.”

“God, no. She’s older and her purpose in life is to embarrass and torture me.”

Stiles laughs.

“She loves you, dude.”

“Yeah, I know,” he sighs like it pains him to actually agree. Then he glares and Stiles. “And don’t call me dude.”

The teenager snorts and rolls his eyes.

“So since we established that we’re both friendless, how about we try to be friends?” And here goes his no-brain-to-mouth filter. Honestly, he is going to die from embarrassment one day. He is sure of that. “I-I mean- You don’t- we don’t- God dammit, please ignore me. I’m very socially awkward and I don’t have brain-to-mouth filter, so… Just kill me.”

The guy laughs, showing his bunny teeth. Stiles wants to coo at them, they are so fucking adorable.

“Okay,” he says still laughing. “Let’s be friends.”

“Wait- really?”

“Yeah, why not? You seem like a really cool guy.”

It is really hard not to do a victory dance. For real. But he does hiss out loud, “Awesome”.

“Okay, gimme your phone,” Stiles says.

The man takes out his mobile from the back pocket of his jeans and hands it to Stiles. He doesn’t have a password or anything like that, which is weird, because nowadays everyone has a password for everything.

Stiles quickly saves his number and hands him the phone back. The guy is smiling softly and Stiles really wants to cuddle him. Holy shit, what the fuck is happening to him?

“So I need to finish my shopping and then make myself dinner, so I’ll be going, dude. Text me later, so I’ll have your number as well.”

“Yeah, sure..

“Okay, awesome,” Stiles grins and moves his shopping cart. “Bye, dude.”

“Don’t call me ‘dude’,” the guy calls after him.

“Okay, dude!”

Stiles finishes his shopping with a huge smile on his face. When he is driving back to his house, he realizes that he doesn’t know the guy’s name and that makes him pout a little, because he can’t call him in his head ‘the guy’ or ‘dude’ all the time. Thankfully, right when he parks in the empty driveway, his phone buzzes. He has a new text:

**By the way, my name is Derek.**

Derek.

It is a nice name.

Stiles likes it.

He likes it a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter, sorry for the long wait, but you know how it is. I have to write it first and then I have to send it to my beta. So it takes some time. Anyway, I hope you'll like it ;)

They don't see each other for the next week. Derek is too busy with settling in his loft, but they text and call each other. Derek sends him pictures of unpacked boxes, his huge regal filled with books, old and new. Three days after their meeting in the shop, Derek sends him a picture of his sister, Laura, with her cheeks stuffed with food, looking like a chipmunk. Even with that and the grease all over her lips and chin, she looks beautiful.

The next picture that comes the next day is a selfie of Derek in a fluffy purple sweater with thumbholes and caption that says ‘I’m cold’. Yeah, well, Stiles is hot and hard at the moment, thank you very much.

Because, the thing is… Derek is extremely handsome and just perfectly beautiful. And on top of that, his personality is great so far. He’s funny, he doesn’t mind when Stiles talks and talks about one topic for hours when they talk over the phone. He actually seems interested. Derek’s intelligent, too! It’s just… good: a full fucking package.

And Stiles isn’t stupid or oblivious. He knows he has a huge-ass crush on Derek and it’s very rapidly going right up to freaking love. Stiles never felt like this about Lydia or anyone. But with Derek, everything is just so right. He wants him; His smile, his dry humor, his laugh and body. All of it. 

But for now he will enjoy their friendship. Stiles doesn’t want to fuck up.

After a week, they decide to meet up. Stiles proposes the best coffee shop in Beacon Hills. Thankfully Derek knows which one and agrees, because apparently he loved going to this place before he moved to New York.

That’s the other thing Stiles had learned about Derek. His last name is Hale and almost his entire family died in a fire six years ago. When Derek told him about it, Stiles realized that he did remember the accident. Yes, he was only eleven and grieving his mother’s death, but the news about the fire were everywhere. Everyone knew what happened and to whom.

They meet exactly at noon. Stiles grins when he sees Derek. His heart might or might not have started beating faster. Whatever, nobody beside him knows. But he feels a little nervous for a second when Derek smiles at him, looking like he knows exactly what he’s doing to Stiles. But that’s impossible, so Stiles relaxes. 

Derek is dressed in tight jeans and a blue henley. The stubble he had a week ago now changed into short beard. Stiles wants to rub it on his face and other places, too. If you know what I mean.

“Hi,” Derek says.

“Hi yourself. Come on, I need coffee and some chocolate cake.”

They go inside and stand in the line. It’s small, only three people before them. Stiles recognizes one person, a girl from his chemistry class, Clarissa. She’s a total bitch, similar to Lydia, but she doesn’t have the brain that Lydia has.

“So how is it going?” Stiles asks while they wait.

“Oh, you know, literally the same way like it was an hour ago when we talked,” Derek replies dryly and Stiles rolls his eyes. He swats him on the arm.

“You know what I mean, asshole.”

“It’s good. On the way here I met two of my old classmates.”

“Did you talk to them?”

“God, no. I hated them in school.”

Stiles snorts. 

“You should reconnect with some of your old friends. You need them.”

“But I have you now, so why do I need them?” Derek asks, looking at him like a confused puppy. Oh, damn. That’s not fair.

Not. Fucking. Fair.

Derek opens his mouth to say something more, but they reach the end of line and the man behind the counter smiles at them and speaks up.

“Hello, what can I get you two?”

“Oh! The biggest mocha you can make and the chocolate special, please,” Stiles says.

“And a Café Latte for me with two blueberry muffins,” Derek adds.

Derek and Stiles fight over payment. Stiles doesn’t know why, but Derek insists on paying. Stiles almost wins by giving the man behind the counter the money, but then Derek snatches his hand and with the other, hands fifty bucks to the man. Then he glares at the man, who quickly takes it and gives him his change.

Stiles pouts all the way to the small table in the corner of the shop.

“You know it seems like you’re buying my friendship, right? I have money, not too much, but I can fend for myself,” he says to Derek when they’re seated.

“I’m not buying your friendship! That’s not it,” he answers and then blushes. 

Stiles doesn’t understand. Really, he doesn’t. But before he can ask for answers, Derek changes the topic.

“I think I will take the job at the library.”

“Beware of old Mrs. Johnson. She’s evil.”

“I know, I remember her. I alway thought she was some kind of demon.”

“Right?!”

With a huge smile Stiles takes a bite of his cake and then moans. The last time he ate it was back when he was third-wheeling Scott and Allison’s ‘study dates’. This cake was the only reason he hadn’t murdered someone back then.

“It’s so good.” he sighs happily and takes another small bite and then sips his mocha. 

He suddenly realizes that Derek is watching him with a strange frown at his face. He looks adorable, Stiles wants to pet him. 

“You want some? It’s delicious.” he grins and takes a spoonful, then he put it right under his nose. For a moment he worries that the chocolate sauce will drop down onto the table, but Derek opens his mouth and eats it.

“Oh,” he mumbles surprised. “Wow.”

“I know buddy, it’s chocolate perfection.”

They continue to eat and drink in silence for a few minutes. Stiles can see Clarissa in the corner of his eye, a few tables further away. She’s not alone anymore, at her right is sitting another girl from his chemistry class and another bitch, Olivia. Both of them are looking in their direction. More precisely at Derek, who is stuffing his cheeks with muffins and somehow still looking like a model. 

The girls are giggling and talking quietly. They make Stiles angry. And jealous. It’s not even a date or anything, just two friends meeting, but it doesn’t change the fact that Stiles wants Derek only for himself.

“How’s Laura? Did she finally unpack?” Stiles asks, trying to ignore Clarissa and Olivia.

“No. I was at her apartment yesterday and it’s still full of boxes. Let’s hope she will have it done by the new year,” Derek sighs in response. “By the way, you want to come over to my loft? You wanted to see it.”

“Hell yeah! You sent me the pictures, but it’s not the same. I wanna see your place and snoop around.”

“How about tomorrow? I’m making dinner for me and Laura, you can eat with us.”

“Awesome. Oh! We can watch marathon Jessica Jones after we eat! You have a huge TV, we need to use it.”

“Sure, but don’t you need to ask your father for permission first? Won’t he mind?”

"He won't even know," Stiles tells him and shrugs.

"But why? He should, so he won't worry that you're not at home."

"Derek, the last time I saw my father was two days after summer began. He's always at work and only comes home at night when he thinks I'm asleep. We don't talk to each other, we don't see each other. He won't mind because he won't even know I'm not at home."

"Are you serious?" Derek asks shocked. Stiles had told him that his and the Sheriff's relationship wasn't good, but he did not tell him it was that bad. "You're not even visiting him at work?"

"I tried, but my father doesn't like me being there. So." He shrugs lamely.

Derek frowns, but drops the topic. Stiles is glad.

“Come on, fluffernutter, let’s go for a walk,” he says after they ate and drank their coffees. 

“‘Fluffernutter?’ What the hell is that?” Derek laughs.

“You, pudding.”

“Oh my god, stop.”

“No way, boo.”

Derek fondly rolls his eyes. Stiles grins and bumps their shoulders together as they walk down the street.

As they walk, Derek tells him stories about his childhood. 

“Over there, I broke my hand when I fell down from the tree.”

“My uncle and I used to go here when we were tired of our family.”

“Right over in this corner I was bitten by a dog.”

“Oh, wow, it’s still here. The owner is awful, he scared me once when I was six. I kicked him in the balls.”

Stiles doesn’t know how, but somehow it feels like they’ve known each other for years. They just click. Stiles never had that, even with Scott. And he thought about Scott like a brother. But maybe that’s the thing; Stiles never wanted to kiss or non-platonically cuddle him like he wants to do with Derek. 

After a long walk around town they go into the forest. Stiles stumbles more than a few times, but Derek is always right there, catching him every time. Every time his hands touch Stiles, the teenager blushes and his heart starts beating even faster. 

He likes Derek more and more with every passing minute. 

Stiles keeps calling him nicknames. After he calls him “honey bunny”, Derek growled, which is weird, but whatever, and says:

“Stiles. I’ll rip your throat out. With my teeth.”

“Aw, cuddle cakes, if you really want to make out with my neck that much, you could just ask!”

Derek stumbles for the first time ever and almost falls on his face. Stiles is confused for a second, but then he registers what the hell he just said. Oh god.

“Wait- really?” Derek asks when he stands firmly and looks at Stiles with brows up and hiding behind his hairline.

“I- I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed to it, so, you know…” he says with a blush. Then he clears his throat and starts walking once again. “Anyway, I think there’s a lake somewhere around here.”

His face is hot and he is drowning in embarrassment. 

He wants to fucking die.

Maybe some serial killer will walk out from behind the tree and slice him open with a machete. 

Oh, well. He can only dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Did you liked it? I know it's short, I'm sorry, I'll try to write longer chapters. Leave a comment with your thoughts, even if they're not nice ones ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally new chapter, I hope you will like it!
> 
> Also, I forgot to mention that English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for my limited vocabulary and etc.
> 
> Enjoy reading ;)

Stiles makes an apple pie hours before he goes to Derek’s loft. It’s his mother's recipe. He usually makes it around his and her birthday. Like a tradition.

Derek's loft is on the edge of the industrial sector of Beacon Hills. Stiles has never been there before. Derek had told him that it is because he likes his privacy. The few other people that also live in the building are the same. No one knows each other, but they respect each other’s ‘territories’, so no one has to worry about nosy neighbors. 

He parks his Jeep right next to Derek’s building a few minutes after six. But the way up to the loft takes him almost twenty, because life hates him and the fucking elevator doesn't work. And Derek lives on the top floor. Because of course he fucking does.

By the time Stiles knocks on the big metal door, he’s sweaty and flushed, wheezing and gasping like an old man. He feels worse than after the suicide drills that Coach has the team do. He never thought something could be worse than that. And yet here he is, dying after walking up the stairs.

The door is opened by Laura, not Derek. She is even more beautiful and stunning than in the pictures.

“Why, thank you,” she says delighted. He said that out loud, didn’t he? “Yes, you did. Oh I like you already, come on in.”

Stiles grins and walks inside, looking around. The place is big, a lot of open space and few decorations. He likes it. 

“Why are you so sweaty?” Laura asks. 

“If you were me, you would be sweaty too in the company of someone hot like you,” Stiles says and wiggles his eyebrows. Laura laughs, throwing her head back. “The elevator doesn’t work.”

“Gosh, again?” she sighs after she calms down from her laughing fit. “Sorry you had to walk up here. Do you want something cold to drink?”

“Yes, please.”

“Oh, you’re just adorable.”

Stiles blushes and goes after her into the small kitchen. It’s incredibly clean and organized. There is something nice smelling on the stove in a big pot.

“Soda, water, iced tea?” 

“Soda, please,” he says and smiles thankfully when Laura hands him a glass of cold soda. He drinks several gulps and then asks where Derek is.

“He forgot to buy a few things. He should be back soon.”

Stiles nods and then just looks at Laura. Derek and her look a lot alike. The same hair and eye color, high cheekbones, bushy eyebrows, that somehow look incredibly beautiful. And they both have bodies to kill for. Stiles wishes he was born so lucky.

He realizes he had been staring at her for a few minutes already, not saying anything. He shakes his head and lifts the pie.

“I made apple pie,” he says and Laura jumps a little, shocked by his sudden movement. “You’re not, like, allergic, right? You or Derek.”

“Nope, we’re good. And thank you. It smells delicious.”

Stiles smiles and gives the pie to Laura, who takes it and places it on the counter near the stove. He drinks the soda and asks for another.

“So, Stiles, tell me about yourself,” Laura says when they sit on the couch. It’s comfy and Stiles suddenly feels sleepy. Yeah, okay, he didn’t sleep well last night, but he never really does these days. He can only hope he won’t fall asleep while talking to Laura or after eating dinner with her and Derek.

“Well, em, I’m seventeen, going to high school, my father is the Sheriff, I don’t have friends. I go by Stiles, because my real name is a monstrosity, I’m an Aquarius, I enjoy long walks on the beach and frisky women and men. And I did not kill anyone.”

Laura laughs and claps, while Stiles sits beside her with huge grin. He already knows they will like each other very much. He just knows.

“Oh my god, you’re precious, I’m not letting you go.”

“Yes!” he hisses under his nose and pumps the air with his fist. “My plan is working!”

Laura laughs even harder and that makes Stiles laugh as well. And this is how Derek finds them both; laughing their asses off on the couch, literally crying and almost choking. He hovers in the doorway, looking like a confused puppy, which make them laugh even harder, and oh my god, he’s gonna die. He’s gonna die from laughing too much. 

Derek closes the door and walks further inside, frowning a little. He looks adorable and Stiles wants to cuddle him.

“Laura, what did you do?” he asks his sister.

She swipes the tears of her face with her hands and shrugs, still shaking slightly from laughing.

“I did nothing, you assbutt.”

“Asswhat now?”

“Oh my god, he didn’t watch it?!” Stiles shrieks.

“Nope. I tried to convince him, but he sucks,” Laura says.

“Now that won’t do,” the teenager states and points a finger at Derek. “Forget about Jessica Jones, we’re watching it, mister!”

“But what is ‘it’?” Derek whines confused and then pouts. Honest-to-God pouts. “I hate you both.”

“No you don’t.” Stiles and Laura say at the same time and then grin at each other while high-fiving.

Derek goes to the kitchen and after a while, when he is completely calmed down, Stiles follows him.

“Hi, by the way.” he grins at the older man. Derek glares at him for a few seconds, but then crack a small smile of his own.

“Hi.”

“I made pie.”

“Oh, thanks. You didn’t have to.”

“But I wanted to.” Stiles says and shrugs, sitting on the table next to where Derek stands. When the man raises his eyebrows at him, Stiles just winks.

Derek rolls his eyes and finishes putting the groceries in their rightful places.

“So what’s up, hot stuff? What did you cook for us?” 

“Cheese, potato and sausage casserole.”

“Sounds awesome.”

Derek smiles shyly and ducks his head down. 

“So anyway,” Stiles changes the topic before he says something to humiliate himself. “Your sister is awesome. She already declared that she’s not letting me go. So, you know, prepare yourself for seeing me around even after our awkward breakup.” he jokes.

“Breakup?” Derek huffs out.

“Well… yeah?” he says lamely, suddenly aware how that sounded. “I mean, friends have breakups, right? Scott and I totally broke up.”

“That’s depressing, so let’s stop talking about it,” Derek murmurs and quickly squeezed his wrist. Stiles is glad for the topic change, because the awful feeling he almost always has while thinking about Scott is present, deep inside his chest. “Go fetch Laura. She needs to help with setting the table.”

The dinner turns out to be even more delicious than Stiles thought. He’s pretty sure he moans like a total whore while eating. Laura laughs while sending Derek some meaningful stares, which Stiles doesn't understand at first. Derek, on the other hand, looks a little awkward and has red all over his face and ears. And that makes Stiles catch on, grin like a lunatic, and he starts moaning even more. 

It’s quite hilarious and awesome. He never once in his life thought he could make someone blush like that. It also makes him believe there is hope for him and his huge-ass crush on Derek-freaking-Hale.

And then, when Derek and him are doing dishes after eating dinner and dessert—Derek and Laura both declared his pie priceless—the older man looks at him with a small, almost private smile and Stiles thinks that yeah, oh yeah, he has a chance with him. It’s incredible and feels amazing and he wants to feel like that forever. But there is also that little voice in the back of his head saying that it must be a joke, that it’s impossible for someone like Derek to actually like Stiles. The teenager says ‘fuck it’ to himself and decides to ignore the doubts and insecurities. 

He wants Derek. He knows it and it feels right, even after the small amount of time that they’ve known each other. 

They just click. 

Stiles wants to ask Derek on a date as soon as possible, but Laura is always right beside them and Stiles wants them to be alone for that moment. So for now he settles himself between Derek and Laura on the couch in front of the TV and sighs contently. They start the show. After the second episode, Laura and Stiles begin to say the lines of the main characters. Stiles is Dean and Laura is Sam. Derek throws popcorn at them and complains he can’t focus on the show.

They watch the first season in one go. By the time the final scene is over, Stiles is already falling asleep with his head on Derek’s shoulder. He’s really tired and doesn’t want to go anywhere. 

Stiles faintly hears Laura whispering to Derek she’s going to her apartment. But Derek only sleepily wishes her good night and sniffs at Stiles’ hair. Which is weird to be honest, but whatever, Derek’s touching him, so he’s not gonna complain about some hair sniffing. 

He falls asleep after that, not even remembering exactly when. One second he thinks about Derek smelling his hair and in the next second he is already waking up, sun hitting his eyes.

His head is on Derek’s chest, their legs intertwined and Derek has his arms around Stiles’ waist. It feels sooooooo good. Stiles doesn’t want to move. He’s gonna stay like that until death and live happily ever after.

Stiles drifts for a while, listening to Derek’s slow heartbeat. It’s calming. Stiles isn’t even fidgeting or anything like that. And usually whenever he wakes up, even if he tries to fall asleep once again, he always move some part of his body. A finger tapping, a foot moving, hips thrusting into the mattress while his dick- nope. No. Stop. He can’t think about his morning humping routine or he will get hard. And his dick has to stay soft or else he will die from embarrassment. Literally. 

He starts thinking about boner-killing things. Like dead puppies and naked grannies. Or Coach Finstock in a pink tutu. 

And yep. That one works perfectly. But it also makes Stiles cringe so hard he almost falls from atop of Derek. 

“Hmm?”

Derek sleepily tugs him closer to his chest and noses at his forehead. 

Cuteness overload, people, abort mission, abort mission!

Stiles raises himself on his elbows and looks straight into Derek’s half open eyes. 

Can you die from too much cuteness? Can you? Because Stiles feels like it’s about to happen. 

God dammit.

“You’re comfy,” he says while Derek yawns and stretches with one hand still on Stiles’ back. “You’re my new pillow.”

“Good to know,” Derek snorts and closes his eyes.

“Did you go to back to sleep? Really? It’s like- one pm. Huh,” Stiles hums as he checks the time on his phone. The lack of any messages or missed calls is not new.

“We were up pretty late,” Derek argues with still closed eyes. “Five more minutes.”

“Oh my god, you’re adorable.”

“Not adorable.” the older man pouts, trying to look angry, but missing the goal.

Stiles snickers and then pushes himself off Derek, who makes a dissatisfied nose. He hums when Stiles combs his hair while walking over the couch.

The teen makes them both breakfast. Yeah, sure, it’s one pm, but whatever, they just woke up. Or, well, at least Stiles did.

When he has two plates full of pancakes, Stiles goes back over to the couch and sets the plates on the coffee table. 

“Come on, sleepy head, time to wake up. I made breakfast.” he says to Derek and sits on the couch near man’s stomach. The man curls around him and hugs him, making Stiles lean back into his body.

“Five more,” Derek murmurs and goes back to sleep. 

Stiles rolls his eyes, but doesn’t argue. Derek looks too adorable to wake up. He can rest more while Stiles eats and watches cartoons. The pancakes are delicious and he’s proud of them. He’s also a little disappointed that Derek won’t eat them while they’re still warm and perfect.

After his food is gone, Stiles starts to comb Derek’s hair with one hand while with the other holds his phone and takes some photos. It all feels oddly domestic and like something they have done hundreds of times.

He really has no idea why it all feels so right and perfect with Derek by his side. To be honest, he should be freaked out. They haven’t known each other for that long to be so… close. It stinks of something right from movies or books or fanfics.

But before he can start to think about it all too much, Derek stirs and lets out sleepy whine. Stiles grins and helps Derek sit up. 

“I hate you,” Derek grumbles.

“No you don’t.”

“Yeah, I don’t.” the man smiles and nuzzles his neck. Okay, what’s up with the nuzzling and sniffing, seriously? Not that he's complaining…

Derek reaches for his plate with pancakes and eats it happily. Stiles starts playing with his phone when Derek says:

“Go out with me.”

Stiles raises his eyebrows and looks at him. Derek seems a little bit nervous. The teen knows what he meant, but just to be one hundred percent sure, he questions him:

“Like… on a date?”

Derek nods and puts down the half empty plate.

“I know we don’t know each other very well. And I know that I’m a lot older than you…”

“Just five years, not that much, dude.”

“Don’t call me dude.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, but nods and gives him a sign to continue.

“I haven’t been with someone in a really long time and I don’t have much of experience about this dating stuff… But being with you just feels so… right, you know? Like we’ve known each other for years. Jesus, I don’t even remember the last time I slept so well and I slept like a baby beside you.”

“Yeah,” Stiles says quietly with a small smile. “Me too.”

Derek smiles shyly and takes Stiles’ hand in his. 

“So? Will you go out with me?”

“Duh.” Stiles responds dramatically and Derek snorts.

Then they hug. Just hug, no kissing even if Stiles secretly wants it, holding each other close while the cartoons play in the background. 

Thy stay like that for a long time. After that, they clean up the dishes and eat the rest of Stiles’ pie. They fight over the last piece. Stiles lets Derek win.

Around six, Derek takes Stiles on a walk around the preserve. It’s not a date, Derek said so.

“I want to woo the hell out of you.”

Stiles is a-okay with that, he really is.

Somehow they end up walking for hours. Derek talks about Laura’s and his adventures in New York. He tells Stiles more about his previous jobs. Then he listens to Stiles’ rambling about everything and nothing. He catches the teen when he stumbles and almost faceplants into the forest ground. 

They go back to Derek’s loft when it’s late. Stiles doesn't want to go back to his own house, where no one is there. He doesn’t want to be alone, but he doesn’t want to impose himself on Derek. Thankfully, the older male senses his sadness and proposes him to stay the night. The grin Stiles is sporting almost breaks his jaw. 

Once again they sleep on the couch, but this time showered, dressed in comfy pajamas and under a hot blanket. 

It’s perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter (with Derek and Stiles' date) will be out in about two days ;)
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts! And thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Their first date is three days after Derek asked him out. The older man has a job now in the library, that’s why they couldn’t meet up sooner. But Stiles isn’t mad or sad about it. The opposite, actually. The three days give him time to think about it and try to prepare for people who might have problems with them dating. At this point he doesn’t care about his father’s opinion, he would if the man was truly in his life, in their home, but he isn’t. They haven’t talked in weeks, if not months, so Stiles doesn’t care. He’s pretty sure that the Sheriff won’t know until someone tells him. 

Beacon Hills has some openly gay and bisexual people, like Danny, Isaac, Scott, Heather— there are even drag queens and gay clubs near the city border! But those people are known and liked. Stiles isn’t. 

So for three days straight he prepares himself for more bullying, harassing, and other huge-as-fuck difficulties. 

He wants to leave this town. He wishes he could. 

But he doesn’t have money and he still has a few more months to become a legal adult. He has no idea what he wants to do in the future. The only thing Stiles is sure about, is that he won’t go to college. Tuition is too much and even with scholarships he won’t be able to afford the living costs.

Stiles needs a job. But no one in Beacon Hills will hire him. 

His life sucks.

It gets better, however, on the day of his date with Derek. Stiles wakes later than he usually does when he actually sleeps the night and then goes to the bathroom. He jacks off there, moaning softly under his nose, with images of Derek in his mind.

He hopes they will kiss finally and maybe even make out later. 

After he comes out the bathroom, he puts on pants and goes downstairs to eat. There wasn’t much; the Sheriff usually leaves 20-30 bucks once a month for him to buy food. Sometimes it is enough, but more often than not Stiles has to be careful with what he’s eating. He’s a teenager, he is technically still growing. He needs food. A lot of it.

It shouldn’t be like that. It’s neglect. Stiles knows.

He eats the last of the cereal and drinks a huge cup of coffee. Later, after he watched four episodes of Marvel’s Punisher, Stiles checks the time and sees he has another two hours before Derek comes for him. The teenager decides to find some nice clothes. Derek said he’s not taking him somewhere fancy, but still, Stiles should dress in something different than baggy jeans and a nerdy t-shirt or flannel. 

Deep in the closet, right under a box filled with comic books, he finds jeans he bought three years ago, but later decided they were too big for him, so he left them for later. Apparently now they’re perfect for him. Maybe a little too tight for his liking, but he has to admit his ass looks awesome in them. He hopes Derek will like it, too.

After some more looking, Stiles finds a white baseball tee with blue sleeves. It’s nice and clean. That’s important. 

Derek rings the bell a few minutes before 3 pm, right after Stiles decides he’s ready to go. He smiles and goes downstairs to open the door. 

“Hi,” he says.

“You look really handsome,” Derek answers after a few seconds. The tips of his ears are red. 

“Not as handsome as you are, hotbutt.”

It’s true, Derek looks beautiful and edible as always. He’s wearing sneakers, tight jeans, gray shirt and black leather jacket. Stiles is also pretty sure Derek has gel in his hair.

“I.. got you these,” Derek says, suddenly snatching him from his thoughts. Stiles didn’t realize before that one of his hands was behind his back. Now it is right before him with a huge bouquet of flowers.

He recognizes Amaryllises, white chrysanthemums, daisies and gardenias. They’re breathtaking. Not only because they’re so beautiful, but also because Stiles once read about meaning of certain flowers. And it just so happens that he understands what these flowers mean.

His heart starts beating faster, cheeks already red. Stiles can’t believe it’s really happening. But maybe- maybe Derek doesn’t know, maybe he just told the person in the flower shop he needs a nice bouquet. Stiles doesn’t want to be wrong, so he asks:

“Do you… know what they mean?” 

Derek nods with a small smile and ducks his head.

Stiles wants to kiss him sooooo badly right now. 

Ugh.

“They’re beautiful, thank you.”

“I’m glad you like them. I was worried you would be mad.”

“Why would I?” Stiles asks confused. He walks back into the house and into the kitchen, looking for a vase. Derek walks right behind him, looking around.

“Flowers are usually given to women. I did not know whether you’d be offended.”

“Dude, come on, that’s a stereotype,” Stiles rolls his eyes. Aha! He finds a vase under the sink and fills it with water. “I’m all for receiving such beauties.”

Derek laughs and nods. 

“So, honey bunch, where are you taking me?”

“It’s a surprise. Come on, let’s go.”

Stiles locks his door and, with a grin, got into Derek’s Camaro, fastening the belt and getting comfortable.

“God, I love your car,” Stiles sighs when Derek starts the car and drives. The Camaro purrs like a big cat. “Little space for making out, though.”

Derek makes a choked-off sound. Stiles smirks looking at him and wiggling his eyebrows.

“Goddammit, Stiles, I’m gonna wreck the car.” he grumbles.

“Aww, he cares!”

Snorting, Derek glances at him with a fond expression. And oh god, Stiles is so gone already…

While driving, they talk. Derek describes his job at the library and bitches about a Mrs. Johnson. She’s evil, Stiles is sure she’s some kind of demon. He shares this thought with Derek and the man hums with agreement. 

Stiles tries to get information about where they are going after they leave Beacon Hills. But Derek only says it’s a surprise and changes the topic. Stiles pouts. Then he turns on the radio. It’s set on a rock station. Stiles sighs appreciatively when “Moving On” by Asking Alexandria comes on. He sings along, not caring that he probably sounds awful. But Derek doesn’t ask him to shut up, so he counts it as a win. 

It’s two towns over when Stiles finally realizes where is Derek taking him. 

“An amusement park? Really?” Stiles laughs. “It’s such a cliché, dude!”

“I know, I know, but you told me you’ve been to an amusement park only once! That won’t do. And don’t call me dude.”

It’s a big amusement park, Stiles heard about it a lot in school. And he really wanted to go there, but he didn’t want to go alone, because that’s not fun at all.

He’s bouncing up and down like a kid once they’re out of the car. When Derek stands beside him, he grabs his arm and grins at the older man.

“Come on, big guy, we’ve got a lot to do!”

Derek smiles at him and nods. 

They hold hands for most of the time. Derek insisted on paying for everything, completely ignoring Stiles’ complaints. It’s not that he doesn’t want to feel like a stereotypical woman, but because Stiles doesn’t want to make Derek feel like he’s using him for money or something like that. 

They spend hours in the amusement park going on rides, visiting haunted house, eating junk food that is way overpriced. Derek wins for him two plushies: one huge brown teddy bear that while ‘standing’ reaches his chest and one small, fluffy-as-fuck bunny. Derek looks very proud of himself when Stiles thanks him and kisses him on the cheek, all while hugging both plushies. 

Stiles wins something for Derek, too. While Derek is good with throwing small balls to even smaller holes, Stiles is quite good at shooting. When after a successful round the man behind the counter asks him what he wants, Stiles chooses a small black wolf on a key ring. It has very pretty and detailed eyes. They resemble Derek’s. 

Derek has a strange expression on his faces when Stiles gives it to him, but Stiles doesn’t know why. He doesn’t look upset or disappointed, though, so that’s good.

It’s around midnight when they decide it’s late and they should probably go back home. Stiles is already sleepy. But still, when Derek proposes one last ride, he says yes.

Derek leads them to the ferris wheel and Stiles can’t stop the grin showing on his face. It’s so cliché it’s almost hilarious, but at the same time, it’s cute and perfect. Somehow Stiles knows they’re going to kiss on the ferris wheel. He just knows.

It’s like a scene right from the movies.

The teenager that opens and closes the carts of the ferris wheel tries to put another couple with them, but Derek glares at the boy and literally growls at him till the terrified boy closes the small door. Stiles hides his smile in the back of the soft head of his teddy bear. He names it Han Solo after the greatest man eveeeeeeer. The bunny still needs a name, but he will think about it later.

“Thank you for taking me here,” Stiles says when they’re half way up. “I’m pretty sure this is the best day of my life.”

Derek smiles and shows his bunny teeth. Oh! He’s so calling his bunny Derek Jr. Oh yeah.

“I’m glad you think so.”

Stiles grins and clasps their hands together. He holds on tight. 

When they’re in the highest point and the ferris wheel stops, Derek looks at him with a soft expression. 

“I’m pretty sure you’ve had enough of clichés tonight” he starts,” but I’m gonna do one more.”

“Yeah?” Stiles teases with a smirk and makes Derek laugh.

“Yeah.”

Derek holds his chin with one hand and the other he places on Stiles’ neck. Stiles’ eyes go from Derek’s eyes to his mouth, than again to his eyes. Derek does the same while he leans into him.

His lips are a little dry, but somehow soft and very warm. Stiles noticed before that Derek runs hotter than the average human. But even that knowledge didn’t prepare him for how hot Derek’s tongue is. It makes him shiver and moan and that makes Derek tighten his hold on his neck. It doesn’t hurt, it doesn’t feel bad.

It feels right. It all feels so damn right. Being with Derek, having him so close to him, touching and kissing him. 

It’s like coming home. Finally having something special in your life, someone worth trying and living for. Stiles never felt like this. It makes him realize how childish and fake his crush on Lydia was. 

But Derek… Derek’s the one. Stiles doesn't know how, but he knows he doesn’t want anyone else and he never will. The teenager is in love and he had been feeling like that for days before their date. 

It was love at first sight. 

Impossible and stupid, that’s what Stiles always felt about this type of stories he watched, read, heard of. He never really believed, because come on, it’s just crazy to fall in love the second you see them! Sure, you can desire someone immediately, but not love. That’s what he used to think.

And right now, in this moment, he knows he was wrong and he wants to kick himself.

But… after he kisses Derek some more. 

He’s aware of ferris wheel moving while they’re kissing, but he doesn’t care. He focuses on Derek’s lips and his skilled tongue that is exploring the inside of his mouth. It’s not his first kiss, he had one with Scott when they were still friends, just to try things out and see how it felt. It was awkward and uncomfortable and made Stiles want to wipe his mouth. 

So yeah, it’s not his first kiss, but he doesn’t have experience and worries that Derek might be disappointed, but he still tries. For him it feels awesome. He likes the feeling of Derek shivering when Stiles sucks on his tongue and bites it gently. He loves the purr-like sound Derek makes.

It’s all incredibly ideal and exquisite.

Stiles hates the moment their lips part, but loves the way Derek’s looking at him. It makes him feel hot and wanted.

“So cliché, dude,” Stiles says.

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek answers in a low growl, but he has a smile on his lips.

“Or what, dude?”

Derek rolls his eyes and leans once again, although this time he just pecks him on the lips, keeping in chaste.

“I’m so smitten right now.” Stiles admits when they part once again.

Derek is smug all the way from the ferris wheel to the Camaro. It makes Stiles laugh. He also forces Derek to take a picture with him. He wanted a picture of them hugging and smiling at the camera in his phone, but he’s not mad when instead Derek kisses him. With tongue. Which is visible on the photo.

He is so framing the shit out of it and putting it on his nightstand.

As much as Stiles wants to make out with Derek in the Camaro, they’re both pretty tired and want to go sleep. And Derek has to go to work the next day after all.

The ride back to Beacon Hills is silent apart from the soft jazz music on the radio. 

Stiles house is unsurprisingly dark with no traces of the Sheriff. Derek walks with him right up to the front door, where he presses him to the hard wood and places a few kisses on his lips.

“Come on, Mister Hot Stuff, we have to stop or else we’re not going to stop,” Stiles mumbles against Derek’s mouth. “And as much as I like this idea, I’m a lady and I’m not gonna put out before the third date.”

Derek snorts and backs off. Stiles smirks and winks at him. 

“I will call you tomorrow.” Derek promises.

Stiles nods and finally goes inside. He’s blushing and smiling all the way upstairs. There, in his room, he places Han Solo and Derek Jr. on the bed. After that he just has to do a happy dance, so he does while cheering and singing ‘I’m dating Derek Hale, I’m dating Derek Hale’.

That night, he sleeps without a problem, cuddling with Han Solo and Derek Jr. 

They smell faintly of Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yas or nah?


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles wakes when his phone starts to ring. The sun is hitting his eyes and he moans when he’s forced to open them to look for the phone. It’s on the floor, next to his shoes. 

“‘alo?” he mumbles, not even bothering to check the caller ID.

“Bambi! I heard you had a date with my brother yesterday. Is that true?”

“Laura?” 

“Yep, now start talking.”

“Go away.”

“Don’t be such a wuss. I need details. I saw Derek earlier today and he looked smitten. What did you do to him?”

Stiles smiles and hums at Laura’s words, glad he’s not the only one that feels overjoyed. 

“Oh god, you’ve got it bad,” Laura sighs. “Should I start planning your wedding? Do you want a winter or summer wedding?”

The teenager laughs, maybe a little awkwardly, but whatever. 

“But you know I will kill you if you ever hurt him, right?” she asks seriously. “I will drag you to the preserve and I’ll skin you alive and then I will make you watch how animals start to feed on you.”

Well isn’t that lovely? Stiles is glad Derek has a sister like Laura, tho. He’s glad he’s not alone.

“I promise not to hurt him on purpose,” Stiles says just as serious. “I might say something that will hurt him, I’m too honest not to. So I’m not saying I will never hurt him. But I will try my best.”

Laura hums and after awhile she says, “Good enough.”

Stiles laughs again and sits up on the bed, still clutching Derek Jr. to his chest.

“So anyway, what are you doing today?” 

“The usual.”

“Meaning?”

“Nothing.” he answer with a sigh. 

“Come with me to Derek’s work. I need to piss him off. And you can make out with him behind the shelves.” 

“I hate you.”

“Love you too, Bambi. Be ready in thirty!”

Laura hangs up and Stiles throws his phone on the bed. He hugs Derek Jr. tightly for a few seconds and then places him on top of Han Solo. 

Showering takes him ten minutes. He can’t stop smiling at his reflection when he’s shaving and brushing his teeth. From the closet he takes out plain dark jeans, a black shirt with the Captain America logo and flannel. It’s hot outside, but he prefers wearing more layers of clothes than not. It’s something like a self defense type of thing. He doesn’t like when people look at him when he wears only jeans and thin shirts: Like they can see how skinny and gangly looking he really is.

Laura honks when she parks her car in his driveway.

“Come on loser, we’re going shopping!” she yells to him when Stiles closes the front door. He rolls his eyes, but grins at her and she replies with the same. 

He gets in Laura’s Audi Q7 and she immediately starts the car. Stiles yelps and she laughs. 

“I hate you!” he complains.

“Bambi, lying is a sin, you know that, right?”

“Just drive, woman, just drive.”

They talk about meeting and watching Doctor Who while they drive. It’s nice, Stiles really likes Laura and he’s glad that Derek’s sister seems to like him. He wants to be on the best terms with her. But his relationship with Laura also makes him a little sad sometimes. He used to talk with Scott about all the things he talks about with Laura. It was him and Scott, their sleepovers, all-night game playing… Now he has Laura, he guesses, but he hasn’t known her that long like he knows—or maybe knew?—Scott.

Somehow, Laura senses his mood dropping and looks at him concerned while changing the topic. 

“So where did you and Derek go last night? He didn’t tell me anything more than that you were on a date.”

“Ho took me to an amusement park.” Stiles says and grins, the sadness completely forgotten. 

“What? Seriously?”

“Yep. A night full of clichés.”

“Oh god,” she laughs. “Please tell me he won you a plushie and kissed you on ferris wheel!”

“He did! I got huge teddy bear, his name is Han Solo and I got a bunny. And I called him Derek Jr.”

“That’s so cute!”

“But I also won him a small wolf on a keyring.”

They were waiting at a red light, so Laura could turn to him while talking and that’s exactly what she does. But she has a weird look on her face and Stiles really doesn’t understand why, so he frowns, confused.

“A wolf? Why a wolf?” she questions.

“It has eyes just like Derek,” he replies and shrugs. “Why, he doesn’t like wolves?” Suddenly he’s worried that he gave Derek something he doesn’t really want and took it only for Stiles’ sake.

“No, the opposite, actually, he really likes wolves.”

“Oh, that’s nice.”

Laura hums and starts driving when the lights turn to green.

“When I went to elementary school, I had huge phase for wolves, werewolves, fae, demons, anything really. I loved mythology.”

“Weren’t you a little too young for things like that? Didn’t you get nightmares after reading about monsters like those?” she asks.

“Nah, I was fascinated, really. I knew it wasn’t real. And come on, don’t call them monsters; not all of them have to be bad. It’s just how they were born, they have no power over it. I always thought it would be really awesome to know a werewolf or fairy, or something like that. Not a vampire, though.”

“Why not? I mean, Edward is sooo hot, like, OMG,” she says imitating a Valley girl. 

Stiles snorts.

“No thanks, I prefer something less shiny and more lively.”

They both laugh. After they calm down, his stomach growls loudly and Laura looks at him with raised eyebrows.

“You didn’t eat?” 

“Nah, didn’t have time,” he says.

It’s a lie. He had time, but he spent a lot of it standing in the kitchen and thinking what he could make from the leftovers of what he had. It wasn’t much and there still wasn’t any money from the Sheriff. He preferred to leave it for dinner maybe, so he wouldn't go to sleep on an empty stomach. He could survive without food until evening.

He has a little money saved up from small jobs he did before Scott left him and he became a total outcast and he could still buy himself food. But he uses it for gas and honestly, he wants to save it for when he needs to finally leave. He knows he will one day. 

“Okay, we’re going to eat something first. My treat,” she cuts him off when he starts to argue.

A little later, when they sit in a comfy booth and eat burgers, curly fries, and drink milkshakes, Laura starts the Derek topic once again, but this time it’s different.

“You know, before Derek met you, he wasn’t so open and affectionate as he is now,” she says, not looking at him. “After the fire… it was like he died with the rest of our family, you know? Yeah, he was alive, but at the same time he was so quiet and so not there with me… It was bad. He gave up totally. Didn’t eat, didn’t shower, didn’t move from bed. Didn’t talk. For a long time, I was afraid he would kill himself.”

Stiles listens to her, sitting quietly and not doing anything else. She is so sad. He wants to hug her and let her cry on his shoulder.

“I dragged him to therapy. It helped after some time. He started to be my little brother once again. Not the same, but I was happy that he was moving on.”

She sighs and combs her finger through her hair and leans back. With closed eyes, she continues.

“It was really awful for a long time. When I decided we should move back here, I hoped it would help him more than therapy. I thought that maybe seeing our childhood home and town, visiting the graves would help. Imagine my surprise and hope when that didn’t help, but a teenager that said Derek has beautiful eyes on their first meeting did.” she laughs and Stiles blushes.

Laura opens her eyes and looks at him with a small smile.

“I’m glad he met you and that you talked to him. He’s happy with you. Finally dealing. It’s good to see it. And I want to thank you for that. Really.”

“It’s - It’s nothing, really. He helps me, too. You know that. I’m not alone anymore.”

“Yeah. You’re perfect for each other. I’m happy for you.”

After that they finish eating silently, both of them in their thoughts. It’s comfortable. After they eat, Laura pays, leaving a big tip for their waitress, Alex. 

When they finally go inside the library, it’s two pm and it’s almost the end of Derek’s shift. Or at least that’s what Laura says. They don’t find Derek at the desk, but in the romance section, where he is putting books in their rightful places. He’s already looking at them when they come out from behind the shelf, filled with Nora Robert’s books. 

Derek’s smiling and Stiles can’t help but do the same.

“Hi,” the adult says and leans down when Stiles is finally close to him. Derek kisses him right there, softly, ignoring his sister, who makes barfing sounds.

“Hi,” Stiles answers when their lips part. He’s grinning with his heart racing and his hands a little too clammy (definitely not because of the hot weather). 

“You two are disgustingly cute.” Laura complains. “Please stop before I see something I don’t want to. I’ve already seen too much. So stop.”

Derek glares at his sister and catches Stiles by his waist, pulling him close to himself. Stiles yelps because of the sudden move, but doesn’t complain. Seriously. No complaints. He’s plastered to Derek’s perfect body. He’s in heaven. 

“Go away,” Derek grumbles.

“Whatever. I’m gonna fuck around while you two make out.”

Stiles blushes even harder and closes his eyes, praying for strength. Derek’s hold on him tightens when Laura mentioned making out, but it quickly lessened. 

“So how was your night?” Stiles asks a little awkwardly. Derek leans back and looks at him with a smirk.

“Good. Not as good when I have you beside me, but it was okay.”

“Sweet talker.” Stiles teases and Derek responds with a wink. 

Derek leans down and kisses his cheek. Then they hug.

“Do you- Do you want to come over maybe?” Derek asks after a while.

“I’d love to. Anything specific you want to do?”

“Maybe watch something on Netflix and just chill.” He answers with a shrug.

Stiles looks at him with amusement and raised eyebrows. He knows Derek isn’t exactly in the know-how of modern things and slang, he has a lot to catch up, but come on. He has to know what “Netflix and Chill” is. And Derek practically asks him about it.

So he watches Derek’s face, waiting for the moment that the older man catches up. 

It takes him seven seconds of awkward silence, then his eyes widen and his ears become red. 

“I- I mean- I mean I didn’t mean the Netflix and Chill. Just to watch something on Netflix and then- relax. On the couch. Together. But nothing… sexual. Y-yeah. That.” Derek rambles panicked. 

Stiles snorts and laughs. Thank god the library is almost empty. 

He’s so glad for that.

“Okay, sure. Sounds nice, I’m in. Let’s do our own version of Netflix and Chill.” he winks at Derek and kisses him on the tip of his nose. 

“Good. Perfect.”

“Did you guys stop making out?” Laura calls from behind the shelf and takes out a few books to look at them. “I’m hungry, let’s go eat.”

“We literally just ate…” Stiles says incredulously. That earns him a glare from Laura.

“Are you calling me fat?”

Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are wondering, Scott appears in chapter 7 and since then it's all going down... lol. I will post chapter 6 in the next 24 hour or so. 
> 
> I hope some of you like Laura & Stiles friendship here ;) Lemme know your what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING for homophobic language at the end of this chapter.

Being with Derek is as easy as breathing. Being with Derek makes Stiles smile. With Derek he doesn’t feel as lonely as he used to. Even when Derek is working and quite busy and they don’t see each other for few days at a time, Stiles can just text or call him. Derek will always answer, even if it’s only to tell him he can’t talk right now. But he always answers.

A week of being together turns into two, then three, then one month becomes two and suddenly the summer is almost over. Stiles spends more time than not at Derek’s, being there even when the older man is at work. One time, Derek and Laura tried to talk with him about the Sheriff and his absence. He told only Derek how his father had treated him after Claudia’s death: The drinking, accusations, locking up an eleven-year old in his room so he wouldn't have to look at a little boy who resembled his dead wife too much. That day, he ended up crying with his face hidden in Derek’s neck.

They don’t talk about it.

They go only on few dates, and all of them out of Beacon Hills. Derek and Stiles both enjoy staying in, cuddling and snuggling while watching TV shows or movies. And sometimes making out for hours straight. Laura says they’re already like an old married couple, bantering and arguing about what are they going to eat, on which side of the bed they should sleep. Hearing it makes both of them blush. Stiles grins and Derek glares at his sister.

So, all in all, it’s great. Perfect. Stiles is happy and he hopes Derek is just happy as he is

They’re alone in Derek’s loft one evening, a week before the school year begins. Laura is on a date, otherwise she would be with them that day.

The TV is on, a Game of Thrones episode is playing, but they don’t pay attention to it. Stiles is on his back, laying sprawled on the couch with Derek on top of him. They’re in the middle of making out, their lips sealed, hands around each other and groins making slow thrusting moves.

They’ve never done this before. Long making out, yes, but not the ‘hard dicks rubbing at each other through their pants’ thing. But Stiles ain’t complaining. Nope. Na-ah.

He’s in fucking heaven.

It’s hot and wet and with a little too much teeth, but it’s ideal for him.

Stiles has no idea how long exactly they’ve been kissing and humping one another. It could be hours, really. At some point, his right hand travels under Derek’s shirt and his nails dig right where Derek’s tattoo is. He’s seen it a few times when he caught Derek working out.

Hale shudders when Stiles drags his nails down his back and grabs his butt. He feels bold that evening. He wants Derek close, closer than they’ve ever been.

He needs it.

Derek growls, honest to god growls, and curls his fingers in Stiles’ hair which is finally longer than the usual buzz cut (Long enough for hair pulling).. And apparently Stiles is into it; So into it, that he moans like a porn star when Derek does it again and bucks his hips up into the other man’s.

Stiles can feel how hard and how big Derek is. He thinks he’s not overly long, but thick as fuck. And maybe it’s only his imagination, but Stiles doesn’t care at that moment, not when he imagines having this thickness in him, fucking him slow and fast, leaving him open and gaping.

He’s so turned on. So hot. Stiles feels like he’s gonna come in the next second.

And he actually does.

Derek bites down on his tongue and Stiles is gone. He moans embarrassingly and shudders under Derek. The older man’s movements become more urgent and faster after Stiles comes in his pants. It doesn’t take long for him to come as well. He doesn’t moan like Stiles did, but he does whine and it sounds more animalistic than any human’s would.

Stiles is still panting a little when he kisses Derek’s temple. Hale hums happily and leans back so he can look at Stiles. He’s smiling and his eyes are glowing bright blue.

And shit, everything suddenly makes sense. Every tiny thing that Derek and Laura do differently than normal humans: The sniffing, the nuzzling, the growling, the extremely good hearing, the too high body heat, and the strength. The weird looks he received from Laura and Derek whenever he talked about wolves and mythical creatures.

His boyfriend and his sister are fucking werewolves. Of course they are.

Yes, he had thought about it few times, but always dismissed the idea of it being true.

Werewolves, dude.

Derek is still smiling at him with bright blue eyes. Stiles can’t help but smile as well and reaching with his hands up to Derek’s face. He places them on his cheeks and Derek nuzzles into them.

“What?” Derek asks when Stiles traces his face with fingers.

For a split second, Stiles thinks about telling him that he knows Derek and Laura are werewolves. But he doesn’t do it. The teenager prefers to have Derek tell him the truth about himself when he’s ready and when he trusts Stiles enough. And Stiles isn’t complaining that Derek doesn’t trust him to tell about werewolves. Yes, they are together, but that doesn’t change the fact that they’ve known each other for quite a small amount of time. If Stiles were him, he would wait some more as well.

So he just grins and says:

“You’re cute.”

Hale rolls his eyes and leans down to kiss him. Stiles shuts up and kisses him back.

After that night, Stiles goes in full research mode. Some of the stuff he finds he already knows; Like the fact that werewolves, just like a regular wolves, have packs. And the alpha/beta/omega hierarchy. The full moon thing as well. A lot of information he finds sounds like total bullshit taken out of films and books: Like the silver thing. Stiles and Derek went to a shop one time, where there were a lot of beautiful silver crafts, like statues, rings and chains. Derek was able to touch them without a problem.

He digs for hours to find information that seems legit. He finds a forum, where someone uploaded photos of a very old-looking book, it’s pages written by hand. It has information about fae, djinns, dragons, kanimas, demons, yetis, giants, banshees and finally, but not least, werewolves. It’s a lot to take in. Stiles’ world isn’t as it used to be. Now he realizes that the creatures he thought were mythical, are real. His boyfriend and his sister are werewolves. Stiles could have met a lot of other creatures before. It’s insane!

But it’s also so fucking cool.

Stiles reads about werewolves first. Learns about their skills and weakness. He sees drawings of a shifted beta. It’s nothing like in the movies. The drawing of the shifted alpha looks very… intense.

When he learns the meaning of the color of werewolves’ eyes, he stops for a moment.

Alphas have red eyes.

Betas and omegas can have either blue- or gold- colored eyes.

But the blue symbolizes the killing of the innocent.

Derek’s eyes were blue when Stiles saw them.

He can’t believe—doesn’t want to really—that Derek killed an innocent being with premeditation. Yes, Derek can be intense, he growls and glares and threatens sometimes, but he doesn’t hurt people on purpose. It’s not who he is!

Stiles doesn’t believe his boyfriends is a cold-blooded killer.

But he can believe he killed someone. Maybe by accident. Maybe for mercy. It doesn’t matter. Well, no, it does, but Stiles won’t think about it until Derek decides to talk about him being a werewolf.

Stiles doesn’t think too much about Derek being a werewolf now that he knows. Sometimes he just realizes that the things Derek does are probably due to his wolfish nature. But Derek is still Derek and that’s it. The teenager doesn’t act different around him or Laura, doesn’t watch them more than usual. He doesn’t need to.

Derek takes him on a date three days before the new school year. They go to the cinema to watch the newest horror movie. Stiles loves watching this kind of film just so he can laugh.

They’re a little early and have to wait before they can go inside. Derek already bought them tickets and popcorn with sodas. They’re leaning on the wall, facing each other and talking about a book Derek just finished reading.

Right in the middle of the sentence Derek stutters and frowns, but then continues as if nothing happened. But Stiles can read him well enough and he sees the stiffness in Derek’s body. For few seconds, Stiles has no idea what’s going on, but then he sees two women behind Derek. They’re looking at them with displeased faces and judgmental stares.

It’s not the first time and definitely not the last. They had two run-ins before with homophobic people who decided to ruin their dates with their slurs and name-calling. Stiles is not used to it, to be cursed so openly. It hurts every time, but he knows he just needs to learn how to not let stuff like that get to him.

So he smiles and takes Derek’s free hand in his and kisses him softly on the lips, shutting him up mid-sentence. Hale hums and pushes his tongue into Stiles mouth. The teenager barely represses smirk when he hears the women gasp.

“Fags,” one of them hisses.

That makes Derek stiffen once again. Stiles can feel him pulling away and making a move to turn around, but he catches his face with his hand and makes Derek look at him.

“Hey,” he whispers. “It’s okay, they’re just stupid people who live in a small backward world with sick views on life. They don’t matter.”

“But they can’t just-”

“I know. I know, okay? I’m hurt, you’re hurt. We should care. But if we show them that, they’ll think they won. We can’t let them have it.”  


He kisses Derek softly.

“Just ignore them and enjoy our time together. Okay?”

Derek nodded, but he still looked like he wanted to go over to them and have his wicked way with them both. Thankfully the film starts and they can go inside the room.

The older man is tense for the first twenty minutes, but Stiles successfully changes his mood by making out with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Stiles finally knows... Is it too soon? Let me know what you think.
> 
> I don't know when I will post the next chapter, but I've already sent it to my beta, so let's hope I'll get it soon ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

The night before the school year starts, Stiles spends it at Derek’s loft. He’s practically living with Derek at this point. He already has a drawer filled with his clothes, as well as his own toothbrush, razor, and shampoo in the bathroom.

He even has a shelf for himself and that- that’s something, okay? When Derek first showed him the empty shelf, Stiles decided that fuck it, the moment he becomes eighteen, he is going to propose to the man. There’s no fucking way he’s letting him go, ever. Maybe they will even elope to Las Vegas. 

Stiles makes meals and always has a prepared lunch for Derek. Sometimes when Derek forgets it, Stiles takes it to him at the library. Stiles does the grocery shopping. It’s weird and domestic, but it is also so fucking awesome.

When Stiles wakes on the day he has to go back to high school, he’s not… afraid or nervous, not really. He’s honestly just annoyed that he will have to put up with people who don’t care about him, who hate and bully him. He once again has to sit through Harris’ class. 

He hates his life.

Derek’s already up and dressed, ready to go to work. Stiles can see him smirking when he whines and tries to hide from the world.

“Come on, Stiles, you need to take a shower and get ready,” Derek says and removes the duvet from atop the teenager. “Go to the bathroom, I’ll make you breakfast and lunch. It’ll be in the fridge.”

“I always do the breakfast and lunch thing.” Stiles yawns and stretches. He hums when Derek scratches his exposed lower belly.

“Now it’s my turn,” is all Derek says and leans in to kiss him, not caring about the morning breath at all. It never stopped them before, so why should it now.

Stiles stands up and smacks Derek’s butt on his way to the bathroom. Hale growls playfully and Stiles grins in response. 

He takes his time in the shower and then with shaving. By the time he’s dressed and ready, Derek is long gone and the toasts are cold. The paper bag with his lunch is in fact in the fridge and it has ‘Good luck’ written on it with a smiley face beside it.

After quickly eating and packing his bag, Stiles locks the loft with his key, which was given to him by Derek a month ago. Thankfully the elevator works, so Stiles happily goes inside it and rides down humming a theme song from Wonder Woman.

He had luck with the elevator, but his with his Jeep, not so much. The car won’t start no matter what Stiles tries. 

“Come on, baby, why are you doing this to me?” He moans and sighs frustrated. 

Fussing a little, he pulls out his phone and calls Laura. She picks up on the third ring.

“Hello?”

“Laura, my goodness, can you drive me to school? Jeep is dead. Please help!”

“Yeah, sure, gimme few minutes.”

Stiles waits for her impatiently, biting his lower lip. When Laura finally pulls up before him, he rushes to get inside. 

“Thank you so much, I owe you.” He says.

“Don’t worry about it.” She answers with a yawn. She’s still in her pajamas, hair uncombed.

Laura drives faster than she should, but even with that, he’s late to school. Before he runs into Finstick’s class, it’s almost halfway through the lesson. Coach stops yelling at Greenberg and everyone look at him. 

“Stilinski, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Finstock asks him with wild eyes. 

“W-well, I- um-”

“Stop talking. I don’t want to hear it. I don’t care. Just be prepared to run laps all through today’s lacrosse training.”

Stiles gives him a thumbs up and quickly goes to the only open seat in the back of the class. On his way there he looks around: No Scott or Isaac, but there is Jackson, who’s smirking at him. Lydia sits in front of him reading a magazine. 

The lesson goes by quickly with Coach yelling about babies that are made in summer by teenagers who want to have ‘fun’. Stiles likes Finstock. He’s the only teacher at school that gives a fuck about him. It’s in his own weird way, but the Coach always knows when Stiles is having a terrible day and says something ridiculous or just yells at him until Stiles starts to scream back at him.

After class with Finstock, Stiles goes to his locker to leave the unnecessary things. While he stands there, digging in the locker, someone bumps into him and pushes him onto the metal.

Stiles grunts and closes eyes. 

“You’re not allowed to kill anyone, you can’t.” He whispers to himself and takes a deep breath. 

He hates high school, hates the people in this building, hates himself for allowing them to treat him like a punching bag. He wants it all to be over. Maybe he can find a way to graduate earlier? It’s possible, he’s smart and has awesome grades without even trying, so what if he actually starts to study? 

Oh, it would be priceless. Especially seeing Lydia Martin’s face after he outdoes her and become student number one. He wants it. Now.

As he starts planning to visit the principal, someone suddenly stands beside his locker. Stiles glances to the right and stiffens. There, inches away from him, stands Scott, his ex-best friend. He’s smiling, looking like a fucking puppy and Stiles wants to punch him. Repeatedly.

Okay, what’s up with the violence? Why does he suddenly want to kill everyone?

But punching Scott sounds really good…

“Stiles! Hi!” 

Stiles glances around, looking for Isaac. From what he remembers, the two of them are inseparable; so where's the other teen?

“What do you want?” He asks Scott. The other teen cocks his head, confused.

“I want to talk to you. I haven’t seen my best friend all summer!” Scott smiles and lightly hits his shoulder.

“Best friend? Are you shitting me right now?”

“Why would I? I miss you, man! I know I haven’t had time for you, but that’s okay, right?”

Would it be bad to be suspended on the first day of school for punching another student? Because his fist is really itching to connect with Scott’s crooked jaw.

“No. That’s- that’s not okay.”

“But- I miss you.”

Stiles snorts. Yeah, so what? Scott misses him so that means Stiles has to act like nothing happened? Like he wasn’t abandoned and left to bullies the moment Scott saw Allison and then Isaac? That it’s okay for Stiles to hurt and be lonely, but not Scott? 

Such bullshit.

“Whatever,” he murmurs and closes his locker. “Scott, we’re not friends anymore. For a long time now, to be honest. So stop acting as if we’re still best friends.”

Stiles tries really hard not to think about Scott and their lost friendship. He hides and avoids his ex-friend all day. Thanks to that, he also avoids other people who he doesn’t want to see, at least not that day. He does have Chemistry with Jackson, Danny and, unfortunately, Isaac, but he sits far away from them, so he’s safe. For now. 

But then, after all the lessons and lunch spent in the library, he has lacrosse practice with everyone he doesn’t want to be around. So that’s neat. Not.

He thought about withdrawing from the team over the summer. A lot actually. Stiles really doesn’t want to be around Scott and Isaac, especially Jackson, who will once again treat him as a punching bag. Besides, he’s only a benchwarmer! Sure, he trains with the team, but usually he just sits on the bench in his gear, doing nothing other than arguing with Finstock. Before he had Scott, who was also a benchwarmer like him. But now he’s alone. 

No. Not alone.

He has Derek and Laura. He has people who care about him.

So he puts on brave face and changes in the locker room, ignoring Scott’s puppy eyes and Isaac’s confused frown. 

“We’re doing laps today!” Finstock yells at them walking out of his office. “I want to see in what shape y’all are. Move, people, move! I don’t have all day, I need to watch my TV show! Pablo is going to tell Simona he’s cheated on her with her mother. So move!”

Stiles rolls his eyes and walks out after everyone. He sees few new faces, mostly freshmen, but otherwise he already knows his teammates. 

Finstock starts to angrily whistle the moment everyone is on the field. Stiles runs at the back with freshmen. Scott, Isaac, Jackson and Danny are first. Stiles hates running, he isn’t in the condition to do so. But he loves watching Derek work out. Working out himself? Nah, not for him, no sir-e.

But somehow he finishes the laps, even if he breathes like he is having an asthma attack. Whatever, he’s proud of himself. 

He sneaks back to the empty locker room while Finstock is busy yelling at the newest team members. Apparently they run slower than his dead grandmother. 

Stiles takes his clothes off and then hops into the shower, quickly washing off the sweat. After that he wraps a towel around his hips and walks back to his locker. Unfortunately, the room is no longer empty. A few lockers down, there’s Isaac, clad only in black boxers. The teenager looks up when Stiles comes closer and smiles a little. 

“Hi,” Isaac says to him. “You ran quite well today, your condition is a lot better than last year. Did you exercise over the summer?”

Stiles looks at him suspiciously and then takes a quick look around the locker room. Part of him expects Jackson or any of the other bullies to suddenly appear and fuck him over while he’s distracted by Isaac.

“Finstock told everyone to run fifty more laps.” Isaac explains.

“Then why aren’t you running with them?” Stiles asks. With a towel still around his hips, the teenager put on his underwear. Then he reached for pants.

“I ran here before he could catch me,” Isaac replies with a shrug. “Others weren’t that lucky.”

Stiles hums and continues dressing.. He’s aware of Isaac watching him, but tries to ignore it. 

His phone vibrates when he starts putting on his left shoe. Stiles takes it out of his backpack and unlocks the screen. He smiles when he sees a Snap from Derek. It’s a picture of him sitting on the couch with legs propped on a coffee table. The TV is on with Brooklyn Nine-Nine playing. In the middle of this snap is a caption saying, ‘waiting for you, come quickly or I’ll eat your Reese’s’. Stiles grins and responds with a Snap of his feet, one with a shoe on, the other with a black sock only. He adds ‘be there as soon as possible’.

“You found a girlfriend?” Isaac suddenly asks. 

Stiles frowns and looks at him.

“What? No. Why would you think that?”

“Oh. Well, you know, you just smiled and I thought- Sorry, I shouldn’t...”

“Yeah, you shouldn’t. That’s none of your business.” Stiles answers and finally finishes tying his shoes. 

He takes his bag and runs a hand through his hair, heading to the door.

“And no, not a girlfriend, but a boyfriend. Can’t believe you don’t know how hella gay I am--everyone and their grandmothers knows, dude.”

Isaac at first doesn’t respond, but just as Stiles is about to walk out of the room, he hears the other teenager’s question.

“Is that why you stopped talking to Scott?”

He stops and turns back so quickly something in his spine snaps.

“Excuse you? The hell are you talking about?”

Isaac frowns a little and pulls on his pants. 

“I mean that you haven’t talked to him over the whole summer. Didn’t call or text.”

“Oh really?” Stiles’ voice drips with sarcasm. “And how do you know that?”

“Well, Scott told me. He was sad that you didn’t try to contact him.”

For a second or two Stiles gaps at him incredulously, but then quickly jumps into a rant.

“And what, he doesn’t have a phone to call me? Why the hell should I always make the first move, huh? Neither of you even thought that maybe I stopped calling and texting him because I’m tired of being ignored? I knew his head was too far up your ass to care about meeting with me.”

“What are talking about?” Isaac asks shocked by Stiles’ outburst. “Of course Scott would talk to you, he knows I wouldn’t be mad if he cancelled a date or two.”

“Don’t so stupid. I was through it all when Scott was dating Allison. He was blowing me off for her all the time, ignoring our plans because poor Allison needed him after she had an argument with her parents. Fuck, he even told me he didn’t have time for me one day because Allison needed help with decorating her room. It was on my mother’s death anniversary. Every year we’ve spent that day together, but suddenly he forgot about it because Allison-fucking-Argent called him.”

While he was talking, he was moving closer and closer to Isaac. Right now he’s a mere foot away from him. 

“After Allison left, I thought that maybe, just maybe, I’d have my best friend back. But no, he went and got himself a boyfriend. A new best friend. And it started over again. Blowing off my phone calls, ignoring me, leaving me alone for his new friends.”

Isaac opens his mouth to speak up, but Stiles doesn’t let him.

“And you’re telling me he’s upset? Because I didn’t reach out to him? Well guess what, I don’t intend to do so, because I’m too fucking tired of his bullshit. I’m tired of being left alone whenever he finds someone new. I’m not a fucking toy he can toss away whenever he feels like it and then come back because he wants it.”

And with that he turns around and all but runs out. He’s so fucking mad that he wants to punch something--or someone.

It’s a good thing he doesn’t have the Jeep with him, because he’s quite sure he would get into an accident. Also, the walk to Derek’s loft makes him lose most of the anger he has after talking with Isaac. He still slams the door, though. 

Derek looks at him as soon as Stiles is near the couch.

“What happened?” the older man asks.

Stiles doesn’t answer, instead he throws his bag to the floor and literally falls down onto Derek. Hale catches him with a huff and makes sure the teenager won’t fall to the floor.

“I hate my life.” Stiles groans and pouts.

“Yeah, I know,” Derek sighs and noses at his cheek, tracing moles on it. “You want to talk about it?”

He doesn’t really, but knows that he will feel worse if he keeps it all bottled up. So he tells Derek what happened; about Scott, Isaac, once again about Allison. Somehow he ends up walking in a circle around the couch with Derek’s eyes following him all the time. He’s waving his arms around animatedly, switching his voice from deadly calm to high-pitched with emotion. 

Then suddenly Laura was in the loft, standing with her hands on her hips and brows raised so high they almost reached her hairline. 

“What’s going on?” she asks.

“Scott.” Derek says.

“Och. That little shit,” Laura murmurs. Then she walks up to Stiles and catches his flailing arms. “We can kill him. I know where to hide his body.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“You do?” she asks a little shocked.

“What? I was bored one night. Some dude on Reddit wrote a freaking essay on how and where to get rid of a dead body. I'm still convinced he’s a real serial killer.” Stiles explains with a shrug.

“So let’s kill him!” Laura says excited with a huge smile. “He deserves it for upsetting you.”

“Dude, come on, you can’t kill people because your instincts tells you to. You’re a werewolf, not a goddamn killer! Besides, it’s too much work for it. People will ask questions, there will be an investigation. Not worth it!”

Laura’s grip on his arms is a bit strong and she’s looking at him weirdly. Stiles looks at Derek and sees that the man is unmoving, his eyes wide and lips parted.

“What?” he asks with a frown. He tries to remember what exactly he told them and suddenly he wants to bash his head against a wall. “Shit. I wasn’t supposed to tell you I know. Fuck. I wanted to wait for you to tell me.”

“You- You knew?” Laura asks incredulously. “How long?”

“Not that long. A week, but I suspected for a lot longer than that.”

“How did you find out?”

“Well- you know,” he clears his throat and looks at Derek, who’s still frozen in place. Stiles is worried he'll leave. “Derek flashed his eyes after we… humped.”

“Ew.” Laura groans and makes a face. Then she hit him lightly in the side.

“Dude, what the hell?” he pouts and grabs his side.

“You knew.” Derek says dumbfounded and Stiles looks at him again.

“Yeah.”

“And... you’re not scared?”

“No. Why would I? I mean, yeah, books and movies describe werewolves as killers and predators, but I’ve never felt scared or anything like that around you, so, you know.”

Stiles sits beside Derek and takes his hand in his. He takes a deep breath.

“I’m aware that you’re able to kill or hurt someone if you want to, but I’m pretty sure you don’t want to kill innocent people. I mean, come on, you work in a library. But that’s irrelevant, now that I think about it. But whatever. You both know what I mean.”

“I’m just shocked that you’re not freaking out.” Derek confesses quietly. 

“Oh, don’t worry, I will freak out. I mean, werewolves, dude!” he laughs. “It will catch up to me in a few months and then I will have the biggest freak out you’ve ever seen. I'm still sorry that you weren't the one to tell me,” Stiles adds softly.

Derek smiles a little and leans in to kiss him. Stiles reciprocates it and hugs his werewolf boyfriend, totally glad he didn't fuck this up.

“Guys, you’re too cute. I’m gonna throw up.”

“Shut up, Laura.”

“Et tu, little bro?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, to clear some things up; I know I hinted that maybe Derek and Laura will tell Stiles when they're ready and Stiles knew that and wanted to wait in silence, but, come on. It's sucha a Stiles thing to do while being so emotional. I think. Did I do wrong? Should Stiles wait some more? Let me know.
> 
> In the next chapter: Sheriff Stilinski shows up. Finally.


	8. Chapter 8

The next two days go by filled with trying to avoid Scott at school. He knows it’s childish for him, that maybe he should just actually talk with Scott, but Stiles doesn’t feel like it, okay? He can be selfish this one time, okay? He can, he deserves it.

So he runs from class to class, hides in the library or Finstock’s office--Coach yelled at him the first time, but then Stiles gave him a box of homemade cupcakes and, thanks to that, Finstock doesn’t even notice him when he comes through the door and sits in a small chair in the corner.

Bullies are still at his back. They look at him with raised brows, throw mean remarks at him, push him into lockers or onto the floor. He grits his teeth every time and thinks about Derek. It helps to keep him calm.

Laura starts working a lot, so Stiles spends all his free time with Derek. Before Laura would often come to Derek’s loft and try torturing her little bro. It’s rather cute.

“You don’t even know how glad I am that you you know now.” Derek tells him at night when they’re laying in bed on their sides, facing each other. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I- I’ve been thinking about telling you, but I didn’t know how.”

Derek sighs and frowns. Stiles is able to see this thanks to the dim light coming from outside through the huge windows.

“I was scared you would not accept me.”

Stiles starts slowly stroking Derek’s stubble, letting him gather his thoughts. He knows it’s not easy. If it were him, Stiles would find it very hard, so he doesn’t pressure Derek. Because of that, he also wanted to wait for Derek to tell him himself, but of course he had to blurt it out without even thinking. 

He waits in silence and comforts Derek with light touches.

“Not everyone is as accepting as you are,” Derek whispers. “One day I will tell you truth about the fire,” he promises with a strained voice. “I promise. But not yet.”

“That’s okay. I’ll wait.” Stiles tells him.

Then he reaches out and delicately gathers him in his arms. Derek’s face is smashed into his neck, arms around his waist. Stiles pets his hair back and forth, sometimes kissing his head. 

His neck and shoulder become wet, but he doesn’t mind.

In the morning, Derek wakes him up with kisses. They both have morning breath, but don’t care.

“Come on, you have to get up.” Derek says to him. 

“Five more minutes...” Stiles pleads and stretches his body. That gives Derek acces to Stiles’ neck and he attacks it with his mouth. The teenager hums happily.

For the next five minutes Derek licks and bites and sucks on Stiles’ neck, leaving marks on him. When the time’s up Derek backs off and tells Stiles to take a shower.

“You’re a tease.” Stiles complains while getting up and Derek smirks.

Stiles is half-hard and wants to jerk off so badly in the shower, but he doesn’t do it, mainly because he can’t be late to school again.

Clean and dressed, he goes to the kitchen. Derek’s already there waiting for him with breakfast and lunch in a paper bag.

“I’ll go to my house today,” Stiles tells him. “I have to do laundry and take some stuff from my room, but I’ll be back around seven.”

“Okay. Text me if you need anything.”

Stiles nods and kisses him quickly after finishing his toast.

“See you later, hot stuff.”

Derek growls playfully after him and Stiles laughs.

The Jeep thankfully works. Stiles listens to the radio while driving, singing along. He is in a good mood, thanks to Derek. He doesn’t even think about how bad school is, at least, not until he’s shoved into the lockers by Jackson. Behind him is Danny and two other guys, Mark and Josh, who are sporting matching smirks.

“So I’ve heard you’re gay now, Stilinski,” Jackson says. “So? What did you do that someone actually puts up with you? Did you pay him?”

“Maybe he just bends over every time the other guy wants him to.” Josh grins.

“Like the little bitch he is.” Mark adds.

“Fuck you.” Stiles snaps at him and glares.

“No thanks, I wouldn’t touch you, even with a stick and a condom on it.”

Stiles grits his teeth and wishes he could just kill them all.

“So it’s true,” Jackson smirks. “You do have a boyfriend. Scott was right.”

“It’s none of your business.”

“It is when I have to look at you almost every day.”

“So don’t look and just fuck off. No one is forcing you to.”

Jackson nods slowly with a small smile and then lets out a breath. Before Stiles can register what’s happening, Jackson catches front of his shirt and slams him into the lockers. Hard.

“Just so be clear, Stilinski, I’m not a faggot, so don’t even try checking me out or I’ll break your face.” Jackson tells him. 

Stiles rolls his eyes so hard he feels like he can see the back of his head.

“You’re not my type, jackass.”

“I’m everyone’s type.”

Before Stiles can respond, Danny places a hand on Jackson shoulder.

“Come on, Jackson, it’s enough,” he says. “Leave him.”

Danny looks at Stiles and smiles apologetically, but Stiles doesn’t care. Maybe Danny doesn’t openly bully him or anything, but he still doesn’t even try to help him. It’s the first time he stops Jackson. But it’s also the first time Jackson called him a faggot in front of Danny. So there’s that.

Jackson backs off and smirks at Stiles. He, Danny, Mike, and Josh go away without any other words.

Sighing, Stiles opens his locker and takes out his chemistry book. He has to see Harris again. Awesome.

“Today is the day where I give you the topic of your project. You will work in pairs,” he says and half of the class is already murmuring and planning. “Quiet. I’ll be pairing you, not the other way round. Now, sit together as I read your names.”

Stiles really, really hates Harris. And he hates him even more when the teacher says he has to work with Isaac.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Stiles closes his eyes and prays to all the gods for strength. He needs it if he’s about to work on a project with Isaac for the whole goddamn year without killing the other teen.

Isaac slowly sits down next to him, but Stiles ignores him and looks at Harris, who’s smirking. Stiles wonders if the teacher would still smirk if he knew that Stiles knows he’s having a sexual relationship with two female students and one of them is still underage. Oops.

“Remember, the grade from this project is 50% of your final grade,” Harris tells them after he gives everyone the topics of their projects. “Now get to work before I give you a week of detention.”

Stiles’ leg is bouncing up and down and he’s chewing on a pen. He and Isaac are sitting quietly, ignoring each other. It goes on for about ten minutes before Isaac finally cracks. Stiles does a mental victory dance, because he really thought he would be the one to speak up first.

“Listen,” Isaac says and turns so that he’s facing Stiles with his whole body. “I’m sorry about the locker room thing, okay? I didn’t- I didn’t know. I thought you decided Scott isn’t good enough anymore or something like that. It’s just that Scott told me you’re the one who didn’t talk to him.”

“And you believe me? I could be lying, you know?” Stiles tells him.

“Yeah, I know. But I checked his phone and you’re right,” he says and licks his lips. “I believed him first because he’s my boyfriend, and you and me never really get to know each other.”

That makes sense, it really does. Stiles knows Isaac isn’t really the bad guy here. It’s not his fault that Scott is a shitty friend. 

“Okay, fine,” he sighs and drags a hand over his face, suddenly feeling tired. “Let’s just… concentrate on our work and not talk about Scott. How about that?”

“Fine with me.” Isaac answers with a smile.

“Awesome. So. When do you have time to meet up and start the project?”

“This weekend? I work most days after school. And can we meet at yours? My dad- my dad doesn’t like when I bring someone to our house.”

Stiles shrugs and agrees.

After their little chat, class comes to the end and they go their separate ways. 

Jackson doesn’t bother him for the rest of the day. Stiles catches Danny looking at him two times; otherwise he is ignored. He doesn’t see Scott or Isaac until the end of the day when he’s in the parking lot. Scott is sitting on his bike, tracing Stiles with his eyes. Isaac talks to Scott, but his boyfriend doesn’t listen to him. 

Stiles drives to his house fast--faster than he should--but he wants to go see Derek as soon as possible. 

His father’s cruiser is in the driveway and it makes him sit in the Jeep for a full five minutes, wondering if his father knows how long he hasn’t been in their house. 

Stiles licks his lips and goes inside. He closes the front door quietly, but the Sheriff still hears him.

“Stiles?” he shouts from the kitchen and Stiles sighs. 

“Yeah.” he answers.

His father is sitting at the table which iscovered with case files. Stiles is standing too far away to see what are they about.

“How was school?” Sheriff asks and takes a sip of whisky. Stiles only now sees the bottle standing by John’s leg; it’s half empty.

“Good. How’s work?”

“Nothing new,” Sheriff answers. “We have a new depu- what’s that?”

Stiles frowns.

“What’s what?”

“Your neck.”

Oh. The marks Derek left this morning. They’re bright and very visible.

“You have a girlfriend?” The Sheriff asks. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“And when the hell I was supposed to tell you, Dad, you’re never home,” Stiles answers in a bitter voice. The Sheriff looks shocked at first, then offended, like he has no idea what Stiles is talking about,

“Don’t be so dramatic. I have to work, Stiles. Someone has to pay the bills and buy food.”

Stiles snorts.

“Oh, please. You give me money once a month for food for both of us and that’s it. And even then, that money isn’t enough.”

“Watch your tongue!” John yells at him. “I’m the parent. I’m not your friend.”

Stiles is shaking from anger, hands tightly holding onto his bag.

“Well you’re a shitty parent,” Stiles tells him. “You act as if nothing is wrong. Guess what, Dad? The last time I was at home? It was a month ago! Any normal parent would realise that! Any other parent would call their child at least once a week to make sure they’re okay. You never do that! You’re never there for me! You never were!”

“Because I never wanted to be a father, god dammit!” The Sheriff yells and stands up. His sudden outburst makes Stiles take a step back. “I never wanted you! Claudia did! I wanted to get rid of you the moment she told me she was pregnant! But I loved her--I still do--so I’ve been silent all this time. And then, then she died. Because of you!” he shouts and jabs a finger in his direction. 

Stiles is frozen on the spot, too shocked to do anything.

“You know, every day I saw her lying in that hospital, slowly dying. I thought, ‘How the hell am I supposed to raise this stupid kid on my own?’. This hyperactive little bastard who keeps ruining my life. It was all you, Stiles. You killed your mother, you hear me? You killed her. And now you’re killing me.”

Stiles licked his lips, tasting salty tears on them, and slowly nodding his head. After his mother’s death, the Sheriff often yelled at him, telling him how stupid he is, how big of a disappointment he is… But it was never that bad. Never.

It hurts.

“You’re drunk,” he says. His voice is trembling, but he tries to ignore it. 

“Yes, maybe I am, but I still know what I’m saying,” the Sheriff snorts and sits once again. “Just- get out of my face before I do something which will cost me my position as a sheriff.”

Stiles leaves without any other word.

He’s numb: feels hollow. He doesn’t know how he gets to Derek’s loft. Stiles doesn’t remember the ride, he really doesn’t. He used to have these kind of episodes after his mother died, so he’s familiar with it.

It still feels awful, just as he remembers.

Derek is sitting on the couch with a thick book in his hands, but he’s not reading. He’s looking at him with a worried expression.

“What happened? Are you okay?” he asks. Stiles goes right up to him and sits down, leaning into the werewolf. “Stiles?” Derek whispers.

The teenager only shakes his head and hides his face in Derek’s shoulder.

He starts crying.

For his mother and father. His lost family and destroyed childhood. He cries and cries, holding on to Derek as if he’s the only thing keeping him alive. 

It hurts so much. 

Stiles cries for hours, finally passing out when the sun goes down. When he wakes up from awful nightmares, Derek is right next him, still holding him. The werewolf kisses his forehead and cheeks, whining softly until Stiles kisses him in return. 

He feels like shit; his eyes are sore and red, his entire face is puffy. But he feels better than a few hours ago when he was crying.

Stiles sighs and stretches his body.

“Sorry for being such a mess.” He says to Derek.

The older man shakes his head and places a hand on Stiles’ neck. 

“It’s okay.”

Stiles tries to smile, but what comes out is more of a grimace than anything else. 

“Do you want to talk about what happened” Derek asks softly.

“No. Not really. At least for now.” Stiles answers.

Derek nods and kisses him once again. It’s chaste and sweet. Stiles melts into this, leaning into Derek’s body even more. They exchange kisses for a while. Just a press of their lips together. But later it changes into something more passionate that makes Stiles shiver and Derek flash his eyes.

They’re still on a couch so it’s comfortable for Derek to sit up and be straddled by Stiles. The werewolf places his hands on Stiles’ butt, mostly so that the teenager won’t fall, but also because he likes to touch it. 

Obviously.

While they’re kissing Stiles forgets about the pain the Sheriff caused. It is probably not very safe or healthy, but Stiles doesn’t care. Not now.

The older man hums. After a few more minutes of kissing, Stiles leans back.

“Can I give you a hand job?” Stiles asks.

Derek makes a sound in the back of his throat that seems to be a whimper. For a second, Stiles worries he did something wrong, but then Derek’s eyes flash bright blue and he kisses him with such passion it makes Stiles dizzy.

“I take it's a yes.” Stiles moans when they part.

Without any further questions Stiles backs off a little so that he has easy access to Derek’s groin. He licks his lips and works on Derek’s sweatpants, pulling them down.

“Oh fuck...” he moans when he realizes that Derek isn’t wearing any underwear. Because of course he isn’t.

Stiles looks up to make sure Derek is fully on board with what he’s doing. The man’s eyes are wide open, lips parted and his bunny teeth showing. He’s fucking adorable.

Stiles kisses him once on the cheek and then reaches for his dick. It’s half-hard, but when Stiles takes it in his hand it hardens rapidly.

The teenager is looking down fascinated and biting down on his lips. It’s the first time ever that he is touching a dick other than his own. It’s a familiar sensation; warm, hard, with veins around it. Derek is uncut, which Stiles just loves. He always had a bit of fixation on uncut cocks. When he watches porn, it’s mostly with dicks like it.

Derek also isn’t big--maybe even a little under average in length-- but he is thick. It makes Stiles want Derek inside himself so much at that moment… Fuck.

Stiles tugs Derek softly, trying to find a good angle.

“Wait,” Derek says and Stiles lets go of him af if it burns. Derek catches that hand and brings it to his mouth, licking Stiles palm until it’s wet and sloppy.

The teenager grabs Derek cock once again and slowly starts jerking him off. 

“A little tighter,” Derek tells him. “Oh yea...” he sighs happily when Stiles does as he’s told.

Stiles watches Derek’s face while jerking him off. He catalogues every tiny facial expression, trying to remember what he likes. Stiles is hard in his jeans, but ignores it. He totally prefers making Derek feel good.

After awhile, Derek hangs his head back and that gives Stiles access to his neck. He sucks on it, biting softly from time to time. He knows that for a werewolf, baring his neck to someone is a show of trust. 

It makes his heart ache a little from all of the emotions he’s experiencing.

Stiles doesn’t even realize that Derek is close. He’s too busy sucking werewolf’s neck. It happens suddenly. Derek whines and thrust up into Stiles’ fist. His hands on Stiles’ ass tighten. Then the teenager feels the wet and hot come on his fingers. 

Derek kisses him after he softens and stops panting. 

“Fuck.” Stiles groans when Derek hurriedly opens his jeans. 

He’s already wet and aching. He knows he won’t last more than thirty seconds. And he doesn’t. The orgasm is fast and strong, making his vision white out. 

Stiles pants for a while after, resting his forehead on Derek’s shoulder. Derek kisses his neck softly, letting go of his cock when he whimpers, too sensitive for any kind of touch.

“Wanna take a bath together?” werewolf asks him. 

Stiles thinks about it for a while. It’s probably too late to feel shy, huh? They’ve already saw each other’s dicks, so whatever. And a bath together sounds really good. When he nods, Derek stands up, Stiles up with him. The teenager squeaks, shocked, and holds on tightly to Derek who laughs.

“You’re mean. You know that, right?” 

“Of course.” Derek tells him and kisses him once on the cheek.

Much later, when they’re sitting in the bathtub together, Derek hugging Stiles from behind, the teenager tells him everything that happened: At school with Isaac and after it at his house with the Sheriff. Derek growls angrily and then tells him it’s not true. Stiles didn’t kill his mother. He didn’t.

No matter how many times Derek repeats it, Stiles still doesn’t believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know why I'm hating the Sheriff so much. Seriously, what the hell?
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the wait and all. Leave a comment to let me know what you think :)


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles feels like shit the next day. He’s once again woken up by Derek with light kisses and bites on his neck, but none of this helps him to lighten his mood. He just lies on the bed, snuggled into Derek and wishes he was far, far away from Beacon Hills, his father, Scott, and all his problems. 

Wishful thinking and all…

When he finally is ready to get up and get ready for school, it’s late and he knows he will miss the first period, but he doesn’t care. 

“It will be okay,” Derek whispers to him and kisses his forehead. “But if it’s too much, you can call me at any moment and I will come get you. Promise.”

Stiles nods with a small, broken smile and kisses him. They go to the bathroom together, slowly taking off their clothes.

It should feel weird, Stiles thinks. They aren’t together that long and only yesterday they saw each other fully naked. They held each other’s most intimate parts. But instead of weird or awkward, it’s… normal. As if they did it thousands of times before already, for years. 

They don’t shy away from each other, don’t blush overly. Derek kisses him under the spray, rinsing off the shampoo from Stiles’ hair. It’s delicate and perfect. They wash themselves and each other, talking quietly about nothing. When Stiles thought about situations like this; being with someone together in the shower, he always imagined it to be full of kissing, hot make-out sessions and sex. But he and Derek aren’t even horny or anything, really. 

He feels relaxed and soft and goddamn good.

“Laura is coming today,” Derek tells him after the shower when they’re eating breakfast. “She wants to do some pack bonding.”

“Okay. But let her know to bring me some curly fries.”

Derek smiles and nods.

Stiles leaves for school happier than he was when he woke up. 

He is at school, perfectly on time for second period. He smiles at his English teacher and says hello, then sits down. Thankfully, by concentrating on the lesson, he can completely ignore other students. 

But he’s not so lucky at lunch. 

Scott finds him in the back of the library and sits down next to him with a happy grin.

“Hi!” he says.

“What do you want?” Stiles asks with a sigh. “I thought we already established that we’re not friends anymore, so that means no talking to each other, McCall.”

“I just- I just wanted to say sorry,” he says sheepishly. “For being a douchebag and an awful friend.”

Stiles’ eyebrows shoot up to his hairline.

“Oh really?” he asks surprised, but quite pleased. At least Scott has started thinking. Good. It still didn’t change their relationship, but whatever.

“Yeah!” Scott grins happily once again. “Isaac told me I should do it.”

Stiles already is not so pleased. Because of course Scott wouldn’t understand and do something like that on his own. He needed someone to tell him to do so. 

“You’re an idiot, you know that, right?” he asks Scott with a nice smile. 

Scott frowns and opens his mouth, but Stiles doesn’t let him speak.

“No. That’s enough. I’m done with your bullshit. Come talk to me again when you finally realize what a butthead you are.” Stiles tells him.

“But-”

“Scott, you don’t even know for what you should be sorry for! Are you seriously that dumb?”

“Stiles, I-”

“No. Go away.”

Scott sits next to him for a few extra seconds, but finally moves and walks out of the library. Stiles sighs and rubs his face with both hands.

He tries not to think about Scott or the school. But because of that he starts thinking about his father.

And that is… awful.

So he decides to think about Derek when he sits in class. 

He can’t help but smile widely while thinking about his boyfriend. In the corner of his eye, he sees Lydia glancing at him with a raised eyebrow, but he decides to ignore her.

Derek is awesome. Stiles wants to spend more and more time with him. Hale is full of cuddles, kisses, and soft touches. The teenager knows that the older man is afraid of hurting him. He knows that Hale restrains a lot of the time from touching him as rough as he really wants to. It’s sweet and lovely, but Stiles wishes Derek felt more at ease around him. 

When the lessons end, Stiles goes to the Jeep in the parking lot. His head is down, eyes locked on the screen of his phone. Because of that he doesn’t see Isaac and bumps right into him. He gasps and fumbles with his phone, but thankfully doesn’t drop it.

“Sorry.” Isaac mumbles awkwardly and steadies Stiles.

“Nah, it’s okay, I was the one who isn’t looking.”

Stiles shoves his phone into his pocket and looks at Isaac. The weather is warm, warm enough that almost everyone at school is wearing shirts with short sleeves. So he’s quite surprised that Isaac is wearing a scarf; thick, and black with purple stripes. 

“So what’s up?” he asks with a small smile.

“I just wanted to make sure we’re still up for the meeting.”

“Yeah. But we’re not at my house,” Stiles says. He really, really doesn’t want to go back there. Ever.

Isaac seems to notice his light grimace and cocks his head.

“Is… everything okay?” he asks quietly.

“Y-yeah. It’s just- some stuff with my father. It doesn’t matter,” he sighs. “So anyway, we will meet at my boyfriend’s place. I have to ask him, but he will definitely agree. You okay with it?”

“Sure. Just text me the address,” Isaac says and fishes out his phone. He gives it to Stiles, who punches his number in and saves it. Then Isaac sends him a message and Stiles saves his number in his own phone.

“Just so you know, he lives on the edge of the industrial sector of Beacon Hills. It looks shady, but it’s safe.”

“Okay.”

They say goodbye and Stiles gets into the Jeep. The drive to Derek’s loft is quick and mostly silent, he doesn’t even turn on the radio. 

He parks between Derek’s Camarro and Laura’s Audi. While riding up the elevator, he texts Isaac the address.

When he opens the metal door, he freezes, stunned.

The middle of the loft, where the couch, coffee table, and TV used to be, has been changed into a huge blanket fort. Stiles didn’t even know Derek owns that many blankets! 

Suddenly Derek’s head appears from inside the fort. He looks adorable with messy hair and a faint blush on his cheeks. The stubble, which is turning into a beard already, covers most of the redness, but Stiles still can see it.

“Hi.” he says and smiles uncertainty.

“Hi.” Stiles answers. He closes the door and comes inside. “What’s up with that?”

Derek comes out of the fort. He’s wearing sweatpants and a loose shirt with long sleeves and thumbholes. Stiles fucking loves seeing him with thumbholes on. It’s somehow adorable and sexy as fuck at the same time. 

“Um- well…I knew you’re really upset with your father and I- I just wanted to do something to cheer you up, you know?”

“Yeah?” Stiles grins and comes up to him. He places his hands on Derek’s hips and leans to kiss him. “And you came up with a blanket fort?”

Derek blushed even harder and mumbles something. 

“What? I didn’t understand.”

“I found it on the Internet.” Derek repeats.

Aw, shit. Derek is just too adorable.

Stiles kisses him again, this time with more passion. Because- well, how could he not? Derek is amazing and just purely, utterly perfect. He really is and Stiles…

Stiles fucking loves him.

The thought of that crashes into him with full force. It makes him lean back and look at Derek with wide open eyes. But then, after two or three seconds, he grins. 

Stiles loves him and that’s it. It’s not scary or awkward. It’s just a “shit, I love him, but I think I loved him for a long time already” feeling.

It’s nice.

“What?” Derek asks confused.

“Nothing,” he shrugs still smiling. “I just- I’m just really glad I met you.”

Derek smiles and kisses his forehead.

“Are you two done being cute and all that shit?” Laura called from the kitchen. “I want to eat!”

Stiles rolls his eyes and backs off.

“I hope you brought me curly fries,” he says.

Laura comes out and shakes a bag of fries at him with a feral grin. He snatches it and with a moan stuffs a handful of curly fries his mouth.

Stiles goes to Derek’s bedroom and changes into something more comfy. He comes back and crawls into the blanket fort. It’s lined with pillows and even more blankets. The top of the fort is oblique, so the TV is visible. They can comfortably lie down and watch whatever is on.

Derek and Laura are already there. There’s a space between them, so he crawls right there. They both snuggle into him immediately. Derek also reaches for the TV remote while Laura hands Stiles more fries.

“Eat up, Bambi.” she says and starts combing her fingers through Stiles’ hair.

Stiles hums and leans into her touch.

Derek turns on the TV and it starts playing Big Hero 6. It makes Stiles smile and his heart flutter.

Much later (hours later), after a couple movies and pizza, Stiles’ eyes are heavy with sleep and his belly full of food. He feels content and happy with Derek and Laura at his sides.

“Thank you.” he mumbles sleepily. His head is on Derek’s chest and Laura is spooning him from behind with her hands around him and Derek.

“You’re pack,” Laura says as if it was an answer for everything.

And maybe it is. Stiles is still learning, but he knows already that pack means family.

The best kind of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it >-<


	10. Chapter 10

Derek drives him to school on Friday. Stiles doesn’t think it’s that big of a deal until he’s out of the Camarro in the school’s parking lot. Derek is right next to him and they kiss. That’s when Stiles hears gasps and whispers and he realizes what’s going on.

Shit.

He freezes and leans back a little, looking over Derek’s shoulder. Students are looking right at them, shocked and confused. Some of them have their phones out and are taking photos.

Double shit.

“Sorry,” Derek says awkwardly and lets go of Stiles. “I forgot you don’t like PDA.”

“What?” Stiles looks at him confused. “I thought you didn’t like it, dude.”

“Don’t call me dude. And what? I don’t care about it. If anything, I would love to show everyone who you belong to.”

Derek’s words send a shiver through Stiles’ body. Deep down he knows that he doesn’t exactly belong to anyone; he’s a free person, it would be quite weird to be someone’s possession. But hearing Derek say something like that? Yeah, that could be a huge kink for him.

So he smiles and kisses Derek once again. He places a hand on the werewolf’s chest and feels it shake a little in a silent purr. Sometimes Derek’s more like a cat than a wolf.

“Laura will pick you up,” Derek says with a stupid grin on his face when they separate. “I will be home around seven.”

“Okay. I will be waiting with dinner.”

“Awesome,” Derek murmurs and kisses him once quickly. Then he gets into the car and drives away.

Stiles takes a deep calming breath and marches to the school, completely ignoring everyone’s stares and whispers.

When he’s at his locker, Lydia suddenly appears at his side, leaning against the metal.

“What?” he asks when she just stands there for a solid minute looking at him, calculating.

“Who was that?” she asks.

“Who was who?”

“Don’t play dumb, Stiles. The guy you were making out with.”

Stiles raises his eyebrows and closes the locker.

“Wow. I didn’t even think you knew my name. That’s surprising.”

She rolls her eyes. “Just answer the damn question.”

“He’s my boyfriend. Anything else? I have to go to class.”

“How long have you been with him?”

Stiles frowns and takes a step back.

“Why do you want to know? Why are you even talking to me?”

“Because I want to know who he is. And how you got him. Now.” She answers with an overly-sweet smile.

“No. We’re not friends or anything like that. So go away. Or I’ll just go away, whatever.”

He started moving to go to his class, but then he was thrown into his locker. His back hits the metal hard and he just knows he’s going to have a bruise. A huge one.

“What do you think you’re doing, talking to my girl?” Jackson sneers at him, holding Stiles in place.

“Jackson, stop. We just broke up.” Lydia sighs.

“Doesn’t matter. The fuckface still can’t talk to you.”

“Just so you know, she was the one who wanted to talk to me, jackass.” Stiles tells him.

Jackson makes an angry face and opene his mouth, but the scream from behind him stops whatever he wants to say.

“Whittemore! The hell you think you’re doing to Bilinski?!”

“Nothing, coach, we’re just talking,” Jackson grits out and lets go of Stiles, taking a step back.

Stiles glares at him.

“Bilinski, with me. Now.”

Jackson makes a face at him.

Stiles goes after Finstock to his office. Coach closes the door after him and then comes close to him. So close that Stiles has to lean back, feeling a little uncomfortable.

“So who was that guy you were all over in the parking lot, huh, Bilinski?” he asks.

“Um- my boyfriend, Derek. Why?”

“He’s older than you. A lot.”

“Not that much,” Stiles says defensively. Sure, Derek looks older because of the facial hair, but he isn’t that old! “He’s only twenty-two.”

“Still older,” Finstock insists. “Are you safe? Do you need help? I can help you get away from him, you know that, right?”

“I don’t- I don’t need help. I’m happy with him. Very happy.”

“It’s mutual?”

“I hope so? I mean, Derek doesn’t seem to be unhappy with me, so I guess it’s all… mutual?”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.Yep. Sure as hell.”

Finstock watches him intently for a moment, but finally nods.

“Fine. But if you need anything- well not anything, I’m not gonna give you any cupcakes, but still. If you ever need help with Derek, let me know. I will bust you out.”

“Um- thanks, coach. I appreciate it.”

“Now go away, I need to pretend to do my job.”

Stiles opens his mouth, but decides not to say anything. Really, he doesn’t have the strength to deal with Finstock’s craziness.

Classes until lunch period are hell. Everyone is staring at him, whispering about him and Derek. They debate whether he paid Derek to come and kiss him in the parking lot, or if he blackmailed him somehow. None of the things he hears are good and all of it makes him just mad as fuck.

At lunch he hides in Finstock’s office. The coach isn’t there.

He sits there at the desk and Snaps with Derek the whole time, slowly eating the stuff Derek made him. He’s a good cook, but he doesn’t like to be in the kitchen too much, where something can catch on fire and burn. Stiles understands, if he were Derek, he would avoid things like that, too.

When the first bell rings, he stands up and gets his stuff. He throws out the paper bag and closes Finstock’s office. He doesn’t make it around the corner before he is hit in the face. Stiles gasps and falls to the ground, feeling blood flowing from his mouth. It feels like he cut his cheek from the inside with his teeth. Awesome.

He spits out blood and quickly touches his mouth, checking if he has a split lip, but doesn’t find anything like that.

“How’s that, Stilinski, huh? Will you still talk shit?” Whittemore snarls at him.

Double awesome.

“What do you want, jackass?” Stiles asks him and looks up.

“To teach you a lesson, fairy.”

He reaches out like he wants to grab Stiles’ hair, but Stiles bats away his hand. On instinct, one of his legs goes up and he hits Jackson right in the balls, making him gasp and fall down next to him.

Stiles scrambles to get up and get away as fast as he can. He really doesn’t want to have even more problems with Whittemore. If he says something to his father, the DA, he can destroy Stiles and his father’s lives. So he runs away from Jackson. Because fuck it.

In the hallway, he navigates between the students and a few teachers. No one pays too much attentions to him. Right when he’s about go inside his class, he bumps into Danny, who catches and steadies him.  
“Whoa- what- what happened, Stiles?” he asks, concerned, after seeing blood on Stiles’ lips.

“Ask your best friend.” Stiles answers angrily and shoves past him.

He sits at the back of the class and with the edge of his plaid shirt, wipes the blood off himself. The teenager winces and his stomach flips. He has problems with seeing blood, don’t judge him.

Stiles licks his lips and swallows the rusty aftertaste, rolling up his bloody sleeve. The period starts and he concentrates on the teacher’s words. Danny keeps looking at him and he whispers something to Lydia, but she only levels him with a look and ignores him. Just like Stiles is doing.

Thankfully the rest of the day goes quickly and without trouble. He does see Jackson in the parking lot, but the jackass is too busy with the yelling match he is having with Danny to even look in Stiles’ direction.

Laura is already waiting for him, sitting in her car and playing on her phone. She looks at him when he gets in and immediately throws her phone to the side. Laura grabs his face and growls loudly with her eyes bright red.

“Who?”

“Jackass Whittemore. Don’t worry, I kicked him in the nuts.”

She grins at him. Her teeth aren’t quite human anymore.

“Good boy,” she tells him and lets go of his face. “I still want to kill him, though. No one hurts my pack.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he sighs.

When he’s at the loft, he takes off his clothes and throws away the plaid shirt with blood stains on the sleeve. He stands completely naked in front of the full-length mirror in Derek’s bedroom and examines his face. He doesn’t think it will bruise much, maybe it will only have a faint contour. Otherwise his face looks fine. The inside of his cheek? Not so much; it hurts and feels swollen. The cut inside is small and still bleeds a little, but not as much as it did before.

Still naked, he lies down on the bed and looks at the ceiling. He wants Derek to come home and hug him: To hold him close and never let go. And he wants… other things, too.

He had thought about it, even before they exchanged handjobs. He’s a virgin and a teenager, it’s normal for him to think about sex almost constantly. Stiles never actually talked about it with Derek, but he caught him sometimes looking at him like he wants to just… devour him. And Stiles really, really wants it.

Stiles bites his lip and closes his eyes, thinking about it. Is it okay to do it today? Will Derek actually want him when he comes back from work? Stiles is underage and Derek is an adult. It’s illegal. But honestly, they already did illegal things and there’s no turning back. The only way is to go further with their relationship. Right?

Turning onto his stomach, he hides his face in Derek’s pillow. Stiles takes a deep breath, inhaling the werewolf’s scent. They haven’t change the sheets for a while, so it’s soaked in their scents.

He stays like that for a while, thinking and debating. Finally, he decides that yeah, he wants to have sex with Derek today. Derek may not want it, but he can at least try asking him for it.

Stiles of course starts to do research. He has a few hours before Derek comes back, but he wants to be productive. So he googles the best way to prepare for the first time male-on-male sex. As a bottom, of course. Yeah, sure, he would love to top on Derek, but for the first time he wants to have Derek inside him. And he fingered himself enough times to know he will be enjoying it.

Thanks to the Internet he learns exactly how to clean himself. Porn stars are really helpfull in times like these. When he thinks he knows enough, he gets up from the bed and goes to the bathroom, but after a moment comes back to the bedroom for the lube Derek keeps in the back of his drawer next to the bed.

It’s quite… embarrassing and disgusting. It’s definitely not something he enjoys, but he keeps a tough face on and goes to town. It takes a lot of time, because he’s a little paranoid and wants to be extremely clean. Seriously, it would be a huge turn off if he didn’t clean properly. Porn and fanfics on the Internet almost never show this part of having gay sex. There, the couple just rips off each others clothes and have sex. No cleaning whatsoever. So not true, kids.

When he gets out of the shower, he dries himself and then sits down on the closed toilet lid with lube in his hand. Then, he lifts and bends his legs, so he has a free access to his ass. The teenager start off slowly, putting a lot of lube on his pucker and just rubs around it. It feels good, so he isn’t surprised when his dick takes interest and hardens.

It’s easy to get one finger inside, he’s familiar with it and it only makes him hum. With two fingers it’s a little more difficult, but he takes his time. Stiles slides his fingers in and out, wincing from time to time when the sound of it is too embarrassing. He finds his prostate and bites his lip. His cock is hard and flushed, but he doesn’t touch it. He also avoids his happy place as well, not wanting to come.

When he finally has a three fingers in himself and it isn’t too much for him, he checks the time on his phone and decides to finish. He needs to prepare dinner for Derek and he is already too late.

He cleans up the bathroom and dresses into one of Derek’s henleys and his loose sweatpants. He doesn’t wear any underwear.

Stiles hurries to the kitchen and starts taking out items from the fridge and cabinets. But he doesn’t get to do anything further because Derek is walking in through the metal door.

“Hey,” Derek says with a smile and comes up to him, leaning to get a kiss.

“Hi, big guy,” Stiles whispers and kisses him.

Derek places hand on his hurting cheek, making Stiles flinch. The man rears back immediately with concern in his eyes.

"What's going on? What's happened?"

"It's nothing, I just got punched-" Derek growls lowly, his eyes flashing, "-but I'm okay, just a little achy. You don't have to worry, I promise. The other guy probably won't have kids. Ever."

Derek doesn't look convinced, but he knows Stiles and he knows not to try and force the truth out of him. So he only pulls the pain from him and brings their lips together. 

They kiss for a while in the kitchen, but Derek finally backs off. He opens his mouth to say something, but then frowns and sniffs. Stiles bites his lower lip and waits, bcause he knows what is Derek smelling. It takes Derek four seconds to look him dead in the eyes and raise his eyebrows with a little smirk.

“Someone had a nice time after just being punched,” he teases.

Stiles rolls his eyes and hits him lightly on the shoulder.

“Soooooo,” he starts. He doesn’t look Derek in eye, more like at his neck. “I’ve been thinking lately. And today I decided that… Well, um-”

Derek cups his face with both hands and slowly rubs his thumbs over Stiles’ cheeks.

“Sex,” he blurts out and flushes.

“Sex,” Derek repeats. “Sex?”

“Y-yeah,” Stiles sighs. “Sex. I want us- to have it. Or at least try it. But only if you want to. I’m not going to pressure you.”

Derek slowly nods, obviously thinking.

“I want to,” he finally says. “I do. But are you sure? I’m an adult here and if anything I’m the one pressuring you, you know.”

“No, you’re not. I want it. I’ve been thinking and I’m ready, fully ready. Literally,” he says so Derek can understand.

“You mean-”

He looks down Stiles’ body and then slowly looks him in the eyes once again, but this time, his eyes are glowing blue.

“Yeah,” Stiles breathes out.

Derek growls lowly and moves closer to Stiles. They kiss, hard and quick, groping each other tightly.

“Are you sure?” Derek asks him again when the part.

“So, so sure, dude.”

“Don’t call me dude.”

“Of course, boo,” Stiles grins and licks his cheeks. Normally it should be gross, but it only makes Derek laugh and reciprocate the move. Stiles shrieks and tries to shove him away, but Derek holds him tightly.

Laughing and snickering they go to Derek’s bedroom and fall down on the mattress.

“Damn, you’re beautiful,” Stiles sighs when Derek takes off his shirt.

“You’re the beautiful one here, baby,” Derek reponds and kisses him.

Stiles blushes. Derek leans over him and strokes his cheek with one hand. The other one is braced next to the boy’s head.

“Hey,” he whispers with a small smile.

“Yeah?”

“I love you, you know that, right?”

Derek’s smile is blinding. He looks happy as hell, like he can’t actually believe Stiles just said that. But he did and he heard him.

“Of course I know. And I love you, too. Obviously.”

Stiles laughs and grabs his head to bring it down. He presses their lips together and just leaves it like that for a moment. When they separate, he whispers:

“So, I heard someone here wants to have sex. You know something about that?”

“Maybe,” Derek answers cheekily.

They kiss again, but this time Derek quickly takes off his shirt from Stiles’ body right after. He makes a move to lie down on Stiles, but the teenager stops him.

“Wait-wait. Let’s get naked first,” he says with a blush.

Derek takes of his pants and socks, then looks up at the other boy. Stiles smiles and reaches down to help him. Then together they get rid of Stiles’ pants.

“God, you’re going to kill me,” Derek groans and drops his head onto Stiles’ shoulder.

“Please die after you de-virginize me.”

Derek chuckles and kisses him again. They touch each other, hands roaming over their naked bodies. Finally, after what feels like hours, Derek reaches down between Stiles legs. He ignores his aching cock and delicately pats his still wet rim. He slowly, oh-so-slowly, puts the tip of his middle finger inside. When Stiles doesn’t tense, he presses the finger in more firmly until it’s in up to his last knuckle. It feels good and Stiles hums quietly, tilting his hips up and giving Derek easier access.

“We need more lube,” Hale tells him and backs off a little. He reaches to the drawer next to the bed, but Stiles catches his hand and guides it under one of pillows, where he left the lube.

The werewolf smiles at him and kisses his forehead.

“Do you want me to use a condom?” Derek asks while coating his fingers with lube. “I can’t get any diseases and you’re a virgin, but you may not like the cleanup after.”

“It’s okay,” Stiles says. “It’s my first time and I want to feel everything. Even if the cleanup might be not pleasant.”

“Okay.”

Derek kisses him softly. Then he leans back so he can actually see what he’s doing. Before he starts fingering Stiles, the teenager places a pillow under his hips.

“You read a lot, huh?” Derek asks with raised brows.

“Duh.”

Derek snorts and rubs fingers of his right hand together. He licks his lips and slides one finger in. He thrust it in and out for a few seconds, but soon after, slides in thenext one. His fingers are thicker, but shorter than Stiles’ own. Somehow they feel better.

Stiles observes Derek and his face: the way his hand moves, the way his eyes shine (they never lost their bright blue color).

Derek carefully stretches him with two, three and then four fingers. It takes time and patience, but they finally do this and Stiles is completely ready. The fact hat Stiles had prepared before helps with stretching him again a lot.

“I want you on top,” Derek says after he retracts his fingers from Stiles’ hole. “It will give you more control.”

Stiles nods and moves. The older man lies down in his spot on his back. Stiles sits beside him looking at his body. It’s flushed with a thin layer of sweat. His cock is fully hard, laying on his defined stomach. On its tip is a drop of precum. Stiles want to lean down and lick it. But he has other things to do. He reaches for the lube and coates Derek’s dick with it. Then he straddles the other man. He smiles when Derek puts his hands on his hips, smiles, and pats his chest.

The teenager rises up and reaches down with one hand to grab Derek’s cock. The other hand he braces on the werewolf’s shoulder and holds on tightly.

The tip of Derek’s dick touches his rim. Stiles bites his lips and closes eyes.

“Take your time,” Derek soothes him and rubs thumbs over his hip bones. “It’s okay, Stiles, if you want to stop we can.”

“I do want it,” Stiles argues when Derek makes a move to actually sit up. “I’m okay.”

Then he presses down until the head of Derek’s dick pops in. After that he just presses and presses, ignoring Derek’s words that maybe he should slow down. He doesn’t want to slow down, doesn’t need to. He’s not hurting, he doesn’t feel any pain, he’s too emotional for that at the moment.

Stiles is… full. He’s full and a little uncomfortable, but he isn’t hurting. He’s so goddamn thankful that Derek’s dick is an average length. Maybe even a little below. It’s okay, Stiles doesn’t think he would like having something far, far up his ass. He’s enjoying Derek’s length and his girth, which is definitely not so average anymore.

He rolls his hips and grunts when Derek hits his prostate, shooting a shiver of pleasure up his spine. Because of the nervousness, Stiles’ dick lost interest a bit but after the hit to his prostate, it’s once again up in the game.

Derek growls when he rolls his hips. Stiles opens his eyes when he hears it and looks at his boyfriend. Derek’s eyes are half-lifted, still glowing, and his mouth is parted. He can see the man’s bunny teeth and fangs that are sharper and longer than usual.

Stiles grins and rises, still looking at Derek. He starts riding him slowly, moaning from time to time when Derek’s dick brushes his prostate. He wants to touch his cock, but can’t move his hands from Derek’s chest or else he will fall down.

After some time his legs start to ache and his groans are more from pain than pleasure. Derek notices and rolls them over. It’s sudden and Stiles doesn’t expect it and yells.

“Sorry,” Derek laughs breathlessly and kisses him.

“You jerk,” Stiles grumbles but can’t be mad too long, not when Derek starts to thrust and it’s fucking awesome.

Stiles moans and throws back his head. That gives Derek easy access to his neck and the older man takes advantage of it. With a growl, he dives in and starts sucking at the exposed flesh.

Sometimes Derek thrusts into him with too much power and it actually hurts, but it’s occasional and Stiles doesn’t even have time to complain before Derek pulls the pain from him with his crazy-ass werewolf mojo.

He reaches between them and grabs his cock and almost cries with relief. Derek still sucks and licks at neck, sometimes biting it. It feels awesome. Stiles knows he will have bruises all over him and in places he never even thought might be bruised. He doesn’t care.

Stiles wants it all.

Derek is the one who comes first. He does it with a loud whine right into Stiles’ ear. He shakes almost violently and for a moment Stiles is actually worried. But then Derek kisses him hungrily and he forgets about his worries.

“I want you to come,” he whispers into Stiles’ mouth and grasps his cock.

It takes him only few tugs and then he’s coming hard, biting Derek’s tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the sex scene isn't so good, I just can't write sexy times well. But I hope you liked it either way. Let me know ;) 
> 
> Also, I want to thank everyone for such lovely comments, I love reading them all. I always smile like a crazy person while reading, haha.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, after some people pointed out the fact that Derek didn't react at all to Stiles' injury after Jackson hit him, I realized that yeah, I totally forgot about that. Sorry, really. I edited the previous chapter and changed it a little, just a tiny bit, right after Derek comes back to the loft from work.

They’re laying together, side by side on their backs, panting heavily for several moments. 

“Was it good?” Derek asks suddenly.

Stiles frowns and looks to his side. Derek has closed eyes and a blush covering his whole face.

“Of course you were good,” Stiles says. “Yeah, I don’t have anyone to compare or anything like that, but I know it was good. Awesomely good, dude.”

Derek smiles and rolls so he’s on his side too, his nose touching Stiles’. 

“You were awesomely good, too.” 

“Yeah?” Stiles whispers.

“Yeah.”

Derek kisses him softly for a while, but moves away and sits up.

“I’m going to grab some towels. Do you want something to drink? Eat?” he asks.

“Something to drink, please. I’m not that hungry, just tired.”

Derek comes back quickly. He hands Stiles a glass of orange juice and sits down next to him with a wet towel in his hand. As Stiles drinks, Derek cleans him as best as he can, then himself. Stiles watches him, because somehow it feels even more intimate than having actual sex. Just like taking a bath together. It’s kinda weird that he thinks like this, he knows, but doesn’t care, not really. So he just observes Derek as he rubs a towel over his lower stomach, happy trail, and the thick pubic hair surrounding his dick. It’s soft and the foreskin is covering the head completely. Stiles wants to reach out and play with it, but restrains himself from doing it. He’s too tired.

He drinks the juice and then stands up when Derek asks him to. The older man quickly changes the dirty sheets and then they can lie down comfortably and sleep. 

They do so, still naked and a little sweaty. Derek curls around him and holds Stiles tightly. The boy falls asleep to the sound of Derek’s breathing.

He dreams of a future where he lives with Derek, far away from Beacon Hills. Laura is there, too, she lives near them with her boyfriend. They’re all happy, there’s no threat to any of them. Stiles wants it, he wants it so badly. But he has to wait at least until he’s eighteen.

Stiles is woken up when Derek suddenly goes rigid and sits up. He groans sleepily and rubs his eyes.

“What’s going on?” he mumbles to Derek who pulls on his underwear.

“Someone’s at the door, I don’t know who. Wait here.”

Stiles sits up as well and reaches for his phone to check the time. It’s four minutes to one in the afternoon. He hums and closes his eyes, but after a few seconds, opens them wide, now suddenly knowing who’s at the door. Fuck, Isaac! He totally forgot about him. He didn’t even tell Derek about it, shit, shit, shit.

He stands up and hurriedly pulls on his sweatpants. A bit of Derek's semen drips out of his ass, but teenager ignores it for now. He runs to the door, where Derek stands only in his underwear with a deep scowl on his face. Isaac is on the other side of the door with wide eyes and a fearful expression.

“Der! That’s Isaac, my classmate!” he says running up to them. “I forgot to tell you he’s coming over to do our chemistry project.”

Derek instantly loses the scowl, but he’s still wary of the newcomer. 

“I’m sorry I forgot to tell you,” Stiles tells him and grasps his hand. “But I was a little distracted yesterday.”

Derek rolls his eyes and blushes. Stiles winks at him and then pushes him a little.

“Go get dressed, only I can see you almost naked.”

When Derek turns and goes to his bedroom, Stiles faces a still-terrified Isaac.

“Hi, Isaac!” he says happily and steps back to let him in. “Come on, come inside. Don’t mind Derek, he won’t bite you. He only bites me.”

Isaac looks at him like he’s crazy as he comes inside, but doesn’t comment. He looks around with wide eyes.

“So someone had a nice night, huh?” he finally asks after a while, looking all over Stiles’ torso. Stiles hadn’t seen himself yet, but he’s sure he has a lot of bruises.

“Yeah,” Stils mumbles and blushes. “Go sit on the couch, I will get dressed.”

Stiles all but runs up the spiral staircase with his face burning. Upstairs, Derek sits on the bed, already dressed.

“Sorry,” Stile tells him once again and comes up to him. “I really meant to asks for your permission and all of that.”

“Stiles, it’s okay,” Derek says and spreads his legs so that Stiles can stand between them. Then he places his hands on Stiles’ hips and kisses his naked stomach, right over the belly button. “I just didn’t expect him. I was worried it could be someone bad.”

“Still. Sorry I worried you,” Stiles murmurs and cards his fingers through Derek’s hair. The werewolf growls playfully and nips at his stomach making Stiles laugh. 

Stiles quickly cleans his come stained ass and thighs with a towel, then puts on underwear and jeans. When he reaches for a shirt with Marvel’s logo, Derek catches his hand and hands him his own purple henley. Stiles smirks, but puts it on. It’s loose on him and almost falls from one shoulder. The henley doesn’t cover the hickeys or any other bruises. 

“Territorial much?” he teases Derek who rolls his eyes. 

“You’re lucky I’m not taking you in front of him,” he growls and tugs Stiles by the hem of his shirt closer to him. 

He kisses him and tugs at his lower lip. Stiles groans. After few minutes of kissing Stiles finally leans back and sighs contently.

“I love you,” he says.

Derek smiles shyly and rubs their noses together. Stiles feels the little bit of pain in his ass and on the inside of his cheek suddenly disappear.

“I love you, too.”

“Awesome.”

Derek laughs and lets go of Stiles.

“Come on, you go do school stuff with your friend and I will make us breakfast.”

“It’s one in the afternoon.”

“Very late breakfast.”

They go downstairs where Isaac is sitting on the couch with a bag on his lap. He looks up at them and glances nervously at Derek. 

“Sorry about earlier,” Derek says with a sigh. “I didn’t expect anybody today.”

“It’s okay,” Isaac shrugs.

“Are you hungry? Thirsty?” 

“Um- A little bit of both?” he says uncertainty. 

“Okay, I’m going to make something to eat and drink,” Derek says and kisses Stiles softly on temple. Then he hides in the kitchen.

Stiles sits down next to Isaac and faces him. The other teenager eyes him and his marked neck and collarbone.

“Are you- Are you okay?” he whispers concerned, as if he doesn’t want to be heard by Derek. But Stiles knows better, the werewolf can hear them perfectly.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay. Everything is good, it’s- it’s very mutual and awesome.” Stiles tells him with a happy grin.

Isaac nods slowly, but finally looks away and opens his bag.

“So, I’ve been thinking about our project and…”

They work until Derek brings them pancakes and juice. 

“Every time of the day is good time for pancakes,” he tells them.

After they eat, Derek brings them chips and sodas before he says he’s going to Laura’s for a few hours, so they have the loft to themselves. 

They don’t do much, only planning on what exactly they’re going to do for their project and who is doing what. When they finish it’s around four o’clock.

“So, do you have to go home or something?” Stiles asks Isaac as he’s putting away his notes.

Isaac looks up at him briefly, but then averts his eyes.

“Well, I- uh, I told my dad I would be back around eight or nine.”

“Okay. Do you want go back to your home?” Stiles asks, aiming for flippancy.

Because he’s not stupid, okay? He’s seen bruises on Isaac’s body in the boys locker room. He’s seen the way Isaac flinches every time someone makes a sudden move or yells or starts insulting someone. He’s not blind. 

And Isaac’s situation hits close to home. Especially now.

“Not really,” Isaac tells him quietly. “But I don’t want to intrude, I, I can go to Scott’s or something like that,” he rushes to add, but Stiles just waves his hand with a grin.

“Dude, don’t worry. Really. Are you hungry?”

“Yeah,” the teenager says and puts his bag on the floor, sitting more comfortably.

“How about pizza? Or Chinese?”

“Either is fine with me. I have some cash, so I can-”

“Don’t worry about it, Derek gave me his credit card.”

Stiles orders them meat lovers pizzas and then sits down next to Isaac again.

“What?” he asks when he catches Isaac staring at him intently.

“Nothing, it’s just- you seem so… domestic with him,” Isaac says and then winces right after that.

“Yeah, I know,” Stiles sighs happily. “We’ve been practically living together for most of the summer. Laura, Derek’s sister, says we’re like an old married couple already. Really, it was love at first sight,” he says and remembers the day at the preserve. Yeah, totally love at first sight.

“Your dad doesn’t mind you being here with him all the time? I mean- he’s older, right? Like a lot?”

“He’s only twenty two, he just looks older. And my father- well, let’s just say he’s totally happy I’m not around.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah…”

Stiles reaches for the remote and turns on the TV so they don’t have to sit in the uncomfortable silence that suddenly appeared. He chooses Netflix and tells Isaac to pick something. The teenager hesitantly chooses Punisher and looks at Stiles, who grins.

“You’re my new favorite. Don’t tell Derek or Laura.”

That makes Isaac smile and relax more. They watch in silence until the pizza arrives and then they happily eat, talking and joking around. It’s feels nice. Of course not as nice as with Derek, but Stiles doesn’t love Isaac, so that’s normal. He still has a pretty good time and somehow he can understand why exactly Scott is dating him.

When they start their second pizza, the loft’s doors open and Derek comes inside with Laura right behind her. They’re both smiling slightly.

“Hi, babe,” Stiles all but shouts and makes grabby hands at him. Derek smile turns fond. He comes up to the couch and leans down, kissing him passionately: With tongue and everything. It’s amazing.

“Ignore them, they’re going through their honeymoon phase,” Stiles hears Laura say to Isaac, who laughs, sounding a little embarrassed. 

“Hi,” Derek says when they part and then they just stare at each other grinning like crazy. Stiles is sure that if they were in a cartoon, their eyes would be in heart shapes.

“Okay, that’s enough you two, break it up.”

Derek glares at his sister while Stiles just sticks his tongue out at her. She rolls her eyes and ruffles Stiles’ hair.

“Oh! Pizza!” she says excitedly and quickly jumps over the couch, and fits herself between Stiles and Isaac, who squeals and moves to the side.

“Laura, manners.” Derek tells her and she responds with a near-feral smile.

“Hi, I’m Laura,” the alpha says to Isaac and happily bites down into the pizza.

“Um- I’m Isaac?”

“You’re sure?” she teases.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

Laura winks at him and Stiles shakes his head with a sigh.

“How’s your boyfriend?” he asks after a few minutes.

“Good,” she answers. “He’s really sweet and awesomely cute. I want to just eat him up.”

“Oh I’m sure you’re already doing it,” Stiles laughs and Laura smacks him softly.

“Shut up, Bambi,” she pouts. Then she turns to Isaac, who looks at her with a fearful expression. “So you’re the Isaac that is dating Stiles’ ex-best friend a.k.a Dick, yeah?”

He only nods, glancing quickly at Stiles, but then looks again at Laura.

“You’re not so bad, you’re cute, like a puppy,” Laura says and cocks her head. “So why is someone like you dating a douche like him?”

“Because- Because I like him. And he likes me…”

“You deserve better,” she tells him. “I’m gonna go torment my brother.”

Laura stands up and goes after Derek, who went to his bedroom a few minutes before.

“Is she… alway like this?” Isaac asks him when she’s gone.

“Yup.”

“She’s scary.”

“Yup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that some people might think Isaac is a lot out of character, but let me just remember you that the Isaac in my fic isn't the Isaac from the show, the Isaac who was bitten and didn't live anymore with his abusive father. This Isaac here is still abused and not so confident like he is in the show.
> 
> I still hope you like him and the newest chapter. Let me know your thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long >-<

Stiles and Derek spend Sunday in bed. They kiss, make out for hours and have mind-blowing sex. Stiles is a teenager and Derek’s a werewolf, so they don’t have to worry about being completely done only after two rounds. Nope. Derek fucks him hard and fast one time, and then slow and with so much emotion it makes Stiles actually cry.

The teenager discovers he loves giving blowjobs to Derek. Or maybe just having him in his mouth, really. He could just lie between his legs for hours at time, softly licking him and sucking. It’s a kink, he thinks (he’d read about it a few times on the Internet).

Thankfully Derek seems to like it just as much as him. He cards his fingers through Stiles’ hair, but not pulling it, humming and sighing contentedly. He also moans and bites his lips, because for some reason, he’s embarrassed of the sounds he makes. Stiles doesn’t tell him he doesn’t have to be embarrassed, he wants to Derek to let go on his own terms when he’s ready.

Derek tries rimming him, but for Stiles it doesn’t feel good, it only makes him cringe and giggle when it tickles too much. The werewolf pouts at first, but quickly cracks a smile of his own.  
They rarely leave the bed, only to go to the bathroom or to open the door for the food they ordered. They also spend most of the time completely naked. Even if they go open the door, they have only a towel around their hips. 

“I love you,” Derek tells him while slowly jacking him off and kissing his neck.”

“I know,” Stiles moans.

Derek laughs at the Star Wars reference and bites him jokingly. It makes Stiles see stars.

A few moments later when he finally regains control of his breathing, he kisses Derek softly. 

“I love you, too, big guy,” he says and rubs their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. “And now I want you to fuck me so hard, I can’t run tomorrow at practice.”

Derek smirks and laps at his lips. Stiles laughs and wraps his legs around Derek’s waist, drawing him closer. The man is hard and leaking from the tip between them. He thrusts a few times, smearing the pre-come on Stiles’ stomach in the process, then swiftly turns Stiles on his front. 

“Yeah, come on,” Stiles sighs happily when he feels the head of Derek’s cock at his entrance. He’s loose and wet from their previous fucking, so the older man’s dick goes in smoothly. 

Derek with one hand holds him by the hip, and the other is braced next to Stiles’ head. The teenager circles his wrist with fingers and holds on tightly. Derek fucks him hard enough to move him up the bed with his every thrust forward. Stiles has to brace his free hand on the wall so he doesn’t hit it with his head.

Even though Stiles can’t get hard, not yet at least--he needs about another fifteen minutes for it--he enjoys the fucking very much. From time to time Derek hits his prostate and that sends a jolt of pleasure over his whole body. 

Derek comes rather quickly, but doesn’t pull out immediately. He stays inside Stiles, laying down on him and hiding his face in the teenager’s throat. He’s panting and mewling, especially when Stiles’ purposely tightens his ass. The teenager sighs and reaches behind himself to stroke Derek’s head. 

They lie like that for a long time and after few minutes Stiles is making plans for the next rounds of awesome sex, but he falls asleep instead of completing the task. Maybe he was even more tired than he thought.

Derek wakes him up for school in the morning a lot earlier than usual. But, thanks to that, Stiles can take a long shower and get rid of the dried semen from his body. 

“Wanna take a shower with me, sexy?” Stiles mumbles to Derek while also kissing his cheek.

“You know that if we take a shower together you will be late to school and I will be late to work. Besides, I already took one,” Derek answers and slaps him on the bottom delicately with a smirk. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

He goes to the bathroom, wincing a little at the pain around his ass. It’s not a lot, only a slight remember of his previous activities. He doesn’t mind. It’s totally okay. Stiles takes his time showering and then eating breakfast. He’s totally glad Derek woke him up a lot earlier.

“I’m going to do some shopping today, do you need anything?” Derek asks him walking into the kitchen and finishing tying his tie. 

“Only you,” Stiles answers and catches his tie, drawing him closer, right between his legs. “You look super duper sexy right now.”

“Don’t I look sexy all the time?” Derek teases.

“Ego much?”

Derek laughs and kisses him.

“I already miss you,” he confesses. “Is that stupid?

Stiles smiles softly and shakes his head. Sometimes he has the impression that someone hurt Derek in the past. A lot. He’s not sure, maybe Derek was born this way, but just, sometimes he looks at Stiles likes he’s scared Stiles will leave him suddenly or will just say something really bad to him. But he also looks like he can’t believe he has someone like Stiles. Like he doesn’t actually deserve him. 

It’s stupid and it makes Stiles really angry and eager to find anyone who ever made Derek feel like it before.

“I love you,” Stiles tell him again. “And I miss you every second you’re not beside me.”

Derek smiles and kisses him softly.

“I’m gonna go before I decide to just quit my job and kidnap you, so we can go far, far away.” He says. 

“I wouldn’t mind!” Stiles yells after him, even though Derek could hear him very clearly even if he was whispering.

Stiles drives to school with a very good humor. His ass aches particularly when he can’t avoid holes on the roads. But it makes him grin nonetheless.

In the school’s parking lot he sees Jackson with Lydia near his Porsche, clearly arguing about something. Danny is standing a few meters away, looking rather uncomfortable and like he wants to be anywhere but there. Jackson sees him and glares, but doesn’t do anything else, because Lydia hits his chest, demanding his attention.

Stiles goes to school and to his locker. While he takes out his books, Isaac comes up to him with an uncertain smile.

“Hi,” he says.

“Hi, Isaac. ‘Sup?”

“Nothing- just, well…”

Stiles smiles a little. Isaac reminds him of a puppy, just like Scott often did. But with Scott, Stiles was often pissed when Scott did the puppy-eyes or face. Isaac, on the other hand, looks like a puppy that was kicked one too many times and is hesitant with every human’s interactions, while at the same time, looking so fucking hopeful to be picked up and saved from the hurt and loneliness. 

“Scott and I are arguing,” Isaac finally confesses. “He’s also not at school, so I thought, well maybe we could hang out? Together? Or not, we- we don’t have to.”

Maybe Stiles should be offended or something that Isaac wants to hang out just because Scott’s not around. But he’s...weirdly not. Maybe because he likes Isaac more and more every day or maybe it’s because of the epic orgasms he had yesterday.

Yeeeaaaah, probably the latter for now.

Oh well. 

“Come on,” he smirks at the other teen. “We need to get to class before Harris decides to give me detention for no reason at all.”

Isaac smiles and nods, following Stiles. They chat for awhile about their project and mutual hatred for Harris. The blond is shy, unsure of his jokes and views, likes he’s about to get hit for whatever he’s saying. But thankfully he loosens up and he’s quite freely talking by lunch. For the first time in years Stiles doesn’t eat lunch by himself. They hide in the back of the library, his usual place, and quietly eat and talk. 

Stiles is in the middle of swallowing when Isaac suddenly asks him:

“So you and Derek had sex, right?”

He chokes a little and has to beat his chest for a few seconds before he can answer.

“Well, um- yeah. Since Friday. That was our -mine- first time,” he says flushing a little. Sure, Laura makes sexual jokes all the time so he should be used to it, but he’s not. Not at all.

“Was it- was it good?” Isaac asks. He’s bright red, but definitely eager to get answers.

“It was really, really good, dude. Soooo gooood,” Stiles sighs happily and rubs his neck, which is covered in bright marks. “We spent the whole day yesterday in bed and I’m still aching, but it’s a good pain, you know? I’m definitely not regretting anything at all.”

Isaac licks his lips and nods slowly, not looking at him. Stiles puts down his sandwich and observes him a little.

“Did you and Scott ever-? You know? Have sex?” he asks after a stretch of silence.

“A few times,” Isaac tells him. “But… it didn’t feel good. I’m the bottom because, well, Scott doesn’t want to have sex any other way. I’ve never done this, any of this, never even fingered myself, but I thought that maybe Scott could show me, right? And he did show me what to do, but it didn’t feel good. It never does.” he whispers miserably. 

Stiles frowns and open his mouth a few times, but nothing comes out. Before he can decide what to say, Isaac continues.

“I thought that maybe Scott didn’t exactly know what he’s doing, you know? But then he told me he did a lot of anal with Allison, because she actually liked it more than vaginal sex. She just loved the feeling of Scott’s come leaking out of her ass.” He says, his voice full of bitterness. 

“Wait, hold up. How do you know that shit?” Stiles asks incredulously, waving his arms around.

“Because Scott told me! He talks about her all the time! ‘Alisson likes this, Allison does this with her fingers and tongue, she has the most amazing dimples, Allison’s hair smells like roses’!

Stiles opens his mouth to calm him down, but Isaac is fucking pissed and doesn’t look like he’s about to stop very soon.

“He talks about her all the time! On our dates, after the awful sex, at school, home. It’s always about her! They even started talking again!”

“What? Are you serious?”

“Yes! He spends more time talking with her than me. I don’t think she knows we’re dating. I’m not even sure if Scott knows we’re still dating!”

Stiles cringes and bites his lip. Sure, Scott can be an awful friend and a really shitty person in general, but doing stuff like that? To Isaac? How fucking dare he? And again, with that bitch because of whom their friendship went to shit in the first place.

That’s fucking sick. He says so to Isaac, who hangs his head down and takes a few deep breaths.

“I know. I know, it’s just- I really like him. He’s the first person I ever really liked. I just thought that Scott liked me as well”

Ah shit. Stiles hates Scott in this moment the most. The butthead doesn’t even realise how much he’s hurting the poor Isaac. But for real, how can he be like that? Talking about his ex all the time to his boyfriend? Talking with her more than Isaac? Who does that?

Oh my god, he’s gonna stab him, for real.

“Scott’s a dick, okay?” he sighs and puts a hand on Isaac’s shoulder. “He doesn’t even realize that. But he is. One huge dick. You deserve a lot better than him, Isaac. He’s no good for you.”

Isaac drags hands over his face and for a split second Stiles has the impression like he’s going to cry, but thankfully nothing like that happens.

“You should leave him,” Stiles says.

Isaac looks at him like he’s crazy.

“I’m serious! You should dump his ass, before he hurts you even more, dude.”

“It’s not that easy. I like him,” Isaac whispers. 

“You can like someone else, Isaac. Scott’s not the only guy who wants to be with you, believe me.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Dude, I’m serious. I’ve seen other guys checking you out. Danny definitely wants a piece of that.”

“You’re lying.”

“Am not!”

Isaac snorts and shakes his head.

“Come on, dude. Let’s just try and forget Scott. It isn’t that hard for him to forget us, so whatever. Anything in particular you want to talk about?

“You. You and Derek. Tell me all about you, I wanna know.”

Stiles happily obligate. He talks and talks about Derek and their relationship. About how they met, about how they friendship turned into something more. Isaac listens, sometimes smiling or laughing. He smirks whenever Stiles blushes. 

“So you’re happy with him,” Isaac concludes.

“Very. Extremely. I’m so lucky to have him. And Laura. They're my family now, you know? It feels good to have family.”

Isaac smiles sadly. Stiles immediately feels bad. He should have known better than to talk about shit like that. Sometimes he just forgets that he isn't the only one who has problems. 

Fortunately, the bell rings and they need to go to their classes. They do it in silence, only nodding at each other while parting.

Later at practice, Isaac plays mainly with Stiles. Jackson glares at the latter, clearly wanting to do something to the teen. Danny just stands at the goal, looking completely miserable and Stiles almost feels bad for him. Almost. He still remembers how Danny did nothing when Jackson taunted and bullied him and he’s still very not happy with the teen. Okay, sure, he’s Jackson’s best friend, but how can he stand so calmly when his friends call Stiles a faggot. It’s not okay, at all.

He was telling the truth to Isaac when he said that Danny was often checking him out. Stiles would be pleased if Isaac became a couple with Danny and left Scott. But Danny still needs some hard time from him.

Finstock yells at them through the whole practise. He also keeps a close eye on Jackson when the teen tries coming closer Stiles.

After the practice he drives to his house. Thankfully, the Sheriff isn’t there, so he doesn’t have to face the man. Stiles quickly goes to his room and packs a big bag; clothes, books, little things he thinks he might need in the future. Stiles takes down from the walls pictures of him and Claudia. Of all of them he takes only one that has the Sheriff in it as well. He also goes to the guest room and takes a box with his mother’s diaries, books, and drawings. Stiles never really looked over any of it, too scared of the pain. But he feels like he’s finally ready. 

He writes a note that says if the Sheriff wants him ever to come back, he needs to call. If he doesn’t actually see him, he can ignore him and don’t give a shit, just like he hasn’t in the past years. 

At last, he takes the huge teddy bear, Han Solo, and the smaller bunny, Derek Jr. He cuddles both of them for a few minutes before he all but runs back to his Jeep. 

His chest aches when he drives away. The house is full of memories, mostly bad, but he has a lot of good ones with his mother. He will miss it. He knows the Sheriff won’t call, so he won’t go back there. Ever. It hurts more than it should, he thinks.

Derek isn’t at his loft, but Laura is. She’s doing some cleaning, despite the fact that Derek cleans this place all the time. She looks at him when he barrels in and raises her brows. 

“Are you okay?” she aks. “Are you hurt? Did that Jackson kid do something to you again?”

Laura places a hand on his cheek, the one which was hurt by Jackson. Stiles shakes his head and hugs Han Solo and Derek Jr. closer. He leans into Laura’s touch and basks in his alpha’s presence. She makes him feels safe and wanted, just like Derek does.

“Come on, pup,” she murmurs and tugs him over to the couch. “We both need some cuddles.”

Stiles hums and lets her guide him as she likes. He ends up with his head on her lap, her hand on his head, petting him. He cuddles Han Solo tightly to his chest.

“Do you want to talk about your father?” Laura asks quietly.

“Not really.”

“Okay. Do you want to talk about something else?”

“Yeah,” he answers after a moment of silence. “Have you- have you ever thought about making the pack bigger?”

Her hand on his head stills.

“What do you mean, pup?”

“Biting someone. If they wanted to.”

Laura is quiet for a long time, but finally she resumes combing fingers through his hair.

“Sometimes. But it’s hard. Not only finding people worth the Bite, which is a gift, but also finding people that are worthy of trusting with our secret. Not everyone is as good as you are, pup.”

“What if I knew someone who might be a good addition to our pack? He’s good and kind. I think we can trust him. His- his father is abusive,” he sighs. 

Laura hums.

“Who, pup?”

“Isaac. Isaac Lahey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted soon ;) 
> 
> I hope you liked this one, leave a comment with your thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

Laura promises to think about adding Isaac to their pack. If not to give him the bite, then at least to bring him in the known. Stiles is glad, really. And excited.

When Derek comes home, Laura goes to meet up with her boyfriend, Jordan.

“Hi, hot stuff, I missed you,” Stiles tells Derek and hugs him tightly.

“I missed you too, baby,” Derek murmurs back.

Stiles always thought that calling somebody baby was… weird. He never really understood the appeal of it. But when Derek calls him that, he understands. It makes him smile and his belly swoop. He loves it. He loves Derek.

“How was your day?” the werewolf asks as they prepare supper side-by-side in the kitchen. It’s so fucking domestic.

Stiles tells him about school, about how he talked with Isaac and what he learned about Scott. He tells Derek how he tried convincing Laura to bring Isaac to their pack.

“Sorry I didn’t talk with her when you were at home,” Stiles says sheepishly. “I know I should have.”

Derek doesn’t mind, though. He says so. Stiles smiles at him and kisses his cheek and then rubs their noses together. Derek stops chopping carrots and takes a deep breath of Stiles’ scent, right from the crook of his neck.

They eat and Stiles takes a shower first, alone. Then he sits on the bed, already in his pajamas--Derek’s henley and black boxers--and studies for a while. He stops only when Derek comes to bed as well.

The werewolf sits under the duvet with his back against the wall. He raises his left arm and allows Stiles’ to lies next him with his head partially on his hip and stomach. Stiles hugs him loosely and closes eyes.

“You want me to read out loud?” Derek asks.

“Yeah.”

So Derek does. He picks up one of the books from the side of the bed and starts reading quietly. Stiles hums happily and after a while falls asleep.

The next day he drives himself to school, grateful that his Jeep works. When after his first period he sees Isaac from across the hall, the teen smiles at him and waves happily. Scott, who is standing right beside him, frowns at Stiles and Isaac. He says something to his boyfriend and Isaac looks at him confused. Stiles doesn’t stick around long enough to see what will they do.

The school is a bitch. Almost all of the teachers are ignoring him or giving him tasks to be solved, like they’re hoping they will humiliate him in front of the entire class. But Stiles is smart, so he does correctly whatever they give him and then ignores the stares he gets. Especially from Lydia, who is looking at him like she just wants to crush him with her heels.

Jackson is glaring at him, so are his buddies. But they don’t do anything to him other than that. It doesn’t mean he’s safe at school or around it. He knows he has to be careful not to let them corner him at the most unexpected moment.

People, mostly girls, are talking a lot about Derek. It makes him frown and his belly clench in an uncomfortable way. He hears them sigh and fawn over his beautiful face and perfect body. He hears them talking about how well he must be hung, how his cock must be just huge and perfect like the rest of his body. For a split second, Stiles wants to tell them that they’d be disappointed if that’s what they want from him. Derek’s dick isn’t huge, it isn’t even big. Yeah, for him his cock is perfect, he loves it and wants it in his mouth forever, all the time.

But Hale’s dick is his right now. Derek and his dick are his, so he ain’t gonna tell anyone anything.

Stiles feels bad right after thinking all of it, because Derek isn’t a thing; he can’t be owned, it would be just purely wrong. He doesn’t belong to anyone but himself.

He tries not to think about it for the rest of the school day. Instead he observes Danny, who seems to have stopped hanging out with and around Jackson. He looks sad and kind of lost, but he still smiles politely at teachers and other students. His eyes still follow Isaac whenever he’s near.

It’s cute and pathetic at the same time. Pining people. They suck. He pined after Lydia for a really long time, so he’s kind of an expert. The fact he ever thought he was in love with her makes his head hurt. He really doesn’t understand his younger self.

After school he all but runs to his jeep and then speeds to get to Derek’s work as quickly as possible. His boyfriend is sitting at the huge desk, writing something on a white paper. He looks up when Stiles walks inside the library and smiles happily. Stiles grins and comes up to the desk, leaning over it and kissing him softly.

“Hi, baby,” Derek mutters after they part and just look at each other.

“You don’t even know how much I love you, dude,” Stiles says.

“Definitely not as much as I love you.”

Stiles rolls his eyes and leans over the desk again, kissing him. Derek places a hand on his neck and palms it, scent marking him.

“Beautiful young love.” Says a voice from behind.

Stiles takes a quick step back, blushing all over. A few meters to his right stands an elderly woman with a kind smile on her wrinkled face. She looks very familiar, but he can’t remember from where.

“Oh, don’t mind me, you can continue,” she waves a hand at them. That only makes Stiles blush even harder. It’s ridiculous.

“Hello, ma’am,” Derek clears his throat. Stiles looks at him and sees the tips of his ears are pink. “Do you need help with anything?”

“I can’t find this book,” she says and gives him a small paper. He looks at it and reads what is written on it, then says he will be back in a minute and gets up from behind the desk, leaving Stiles alone with the old lady.

They stand in an awkward silence for a moment.

“So, your first boyfriend, huh?” the woman asks with a light smirk.

“It’s so visible?”

“No, I just know the looks on your faces. I had the same ones when I was looking at my husband when we first started dating. We were fifteen,” she explains. “Got married three years later and been together ever since. A really long time, let me tell you.”

Stiles raises his eyebrows and hums. The woman comes up to him and pats his shoulder.

“It’s possible to be together that long, son. Really. You just have to nurse your relationship. If you’re having a fight, don’t run away or quit. Stay and try talking, even yelling at each other. Just try to repair what you’ve got.”

Stiles smiles at her a little and she does the same. Derek comes back with a thick book in his hand. The woman brightens and happily accepts it after Derek checks it out for her. Before she leaves, she winks at Stiles and pats his shoulder once again.

“She’s nice,” Stiles says trailing his eyes after her.

Derek hums in agreement.

“Yeah, she is.”

“Anyway, ready to go?”

“Sure, give me a minute to get my stuff.”

While Derek gathers his things, his coworker comes up to the desk from somewhere in the library. It’s a young woman, around Derek’s age. Her name is Hanna, Stiles knows it because Derek told him about her. The girls smiles at him politely, but doesn’t say anything.

“Bye, Hanna, see you tomorrow,” Derek waves at the girl and takes Stiles’ hand in his.

Stiles smiles at him and squeezes their fingers together.

They go shopping before they go back to the loft. It’s done quickly. Derek drives the Jeep, so when they drive to the loft, Stiles calls Laura to ask if she is going over for supper. She says yes and she tells him that she’s going to bring her boyfriend.

“You’re totally going to threaten him, aren’t you?” Stiles asks as soon as he hangs up.

“Of course I will.” Derek smirks.

“Poor Jordan.”

Derek snorts and shakes his head.

Stiles does his homework while his boyfriend cleans the loft. He studies a little for the upcoming English test. When he finally finishes, Derek is already preparing food. He goes to the kitchen, kisses Derek on the cheek and grabs a knife to chop some peppers. They don’t talk, simply work in silence and listen to the music coming from the radio. Stiles loves moments like this, being so domestic with the man he loves, as if they’ve been doing this for years, not for just a few months. They casually touch while moving around each other because they just need to otherwise they’ll go insane. Stiles doesn’t complain because he actually feels like he needs the constant touch.

Stiles doesn’t even realize it at first, but they’re both singing along to the music from radio, moving swiftly around. He doesn’t even remember the moment he started to sing.

He mixes food in a pan and then turns around, just in time as Derek leans into his space and catches his flailing hands with a huge smile. Stiles grins and lets the man lead him around the kitchen. They dance, sing, and smile at each other. Stiles feels light and happy as hell, like he can do anything he wants.

Derek is looking at him like he’s the best thing in the world. Stiles is pretty sure he has the same look on his face at the moment. He’s so in love…

“Get a room, you two, before you start humping like crazy!” Laura says, suddenly showing up in the kitchen. She’s smiling softly at them, radiating happiness all over. Behind her stands Jordan Parrish, who looks more stricken and shocked as hell after seeing them dancing.

“Shut up,” Derek grumbles, blushing a little.

Stiles squeezes his hands and takes a step back.

“Hello to you too, Laura, Jordan,” Stiles winks at them.

“Bambi,” she grins while Jordan waves at him awkwardly.

Stiles rolls his eyes and checks the food. It’s almost ready.

“Go set the table.” He tells Derek.

Derek nods and kisses his temple. Laura goes with him, leaving Jordan behind her. The man stands awkwardly in the kitchen doorway, looking at Stiles and rubbing the back of his neck.

“So, how are you, Deputy?” Stiles asks with a polite smile.

He remembers the young man from the station a very long time ago. Stiles saw him only few times, right after the man started working there, but the memories of him are good; Jordan was always polite, smiled at him and said ‘hello’ whenever they passed each other.

“Um, I’m good, I guess. Yeah, definitely good,” Jordan smiles, looking very boyish. He’s cute. Gosh, he’s perfect for Laura. “How about you, Stiles?”

“Also good. Extremely, really. Happy as hell.” Stiles laughs and moves the food off the stove.

“I’m glad.”

Stiles winks at him with a huge grin. Then he hands one of the pots to Jordan and tells him to take it to the table. The man nods and does it without any complaints . Stiles just really wants to call him a good boy…

It takes another ten more minutes before all of them are sitting at the table with food on their plates.

Stiles has a really good time, seeing how Derek keeps glaring at Jordan, who is blushing and sweating profusely. Laura hits her brother’s shins from time to time, but the beta ignores her in favour of killing Jordan with his stare. The female alpha also tries to start some conversation, but nothing is working. Derek isn’t answering and Jordan feels uncomfortable under his watchful eyes.

It’s hilarious. Stiles would love to have his phone out to film all of this.

Finally, after almost half an hour of awkwardness, Stiles speaks up.

“So, Jordan, what’re your intentions?”

Everyone is suddenly looking at him, but he only smirks.

“Go on, speak,” he rushes Jordan, waving a fork at the deputy.

“I- I like Laura, really, really like her,” he says darting his eyes to Laura and sharing a soft smile with her. Stiles notices how their arms move a little and he’s sure they’re holding hands under the table. Derek notices it too, if his glare is anything to go by.

“And how long do you plan to be with her?” Stiles asks.

“As long as she’s willing to have me.”

Stiles doesn’t have to be a werewolf and have heightened senses to know he’s not lying. It eases out something inside his chest, but he still needs to be a little shit and torture Jordan a little more.

“Where do you see yourself in ten years?”

Jordan glances at him a little confused, but answers like the good boy he is. God dammit, what the hell is wrong with Stiles today?

“I actually would like to move out somewhere else. Maybe a bigger town, or even into a city. Don’t get me wrong, I love Beacon Hills, but it’s just- It’s too small, I guess.”

Too small and too many people who know each other and their grandmothers. One huge bunch of gossiping, backward people. Stiles doesn’t like it either. He would also love to just move out as soon as he has his eighteenth birthday.

“Your thoughts on having kids?” Stiles continues.

“I like kids, I’m not opposed to having them.”

“How many?”

“Um- two? Just so they have each other and not be lonely? I’m an only child and I always wished to have siblings.”

Stiles grills Jordan for hours, even after they finish eating. He asks about everything, his family, his childhood, his friends. His hobbies are important too. The fact he was in the army is interesting, but Stiles actually leaves it, because he sees how Jordan looks like he really doesn’t want to talk about it. Stiles gets it and changes the topic.

Derek continues his glaring and not speaking to Jordan. Laura flashes his eyes at him whenever her boyfriend isn’t looking, but that doesn’t work on her beta. It only makes him pout and glare at Jordan even harder.

When Laura finally grabs Parrish and literally drags him out of the loft, Stiles is grinning like a lunatic, Derek is sulking in the corner, and Jordan has no idea what the fuck is going on.

It’s awesome.

Later, when Derek and Stiles lay on the bed, ready to go to sleep, Derek mumbles:

“I still hate him.”

“I know big guy, I know. He doesn’t deserve your older sister, blah, blah, blah. I get it, really.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do, cupcake.”

“And now I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Liaaaaaar.


	14. Chapter 14

Times passes and it’s okay. Okay, but not better. Stiles wishes he could have his father in his lifve, he wishes his ex-best friend would finally get a brain and start to think. The boy loves Derek and Laura, even Isaac, who becomes his new best friend and also is kind of like a younger, vulnerable brother. Whenever he sees new bruises or dark circles underneath Isaac’s eyes that are clear proof of not sleeping enough, Stiles wants to kill someone, or even beat the crap out of them. Mostly Isaac’s father is on the end of his hatred, but more often than not, there’s also Scott.

Laura talks with him about the abuse. Because of how often Isaac is with Stiles these days, she got to know him better and also started to like him a lot. Stiles knows she’s planning the best moment to break the werewolf news to the kid, he just knows. 

School is awful. Jackson keeps glaring at him, he and his goons push Stiles around and into walls or lockers. Lydia is almost always looking at him like he’s a bug or something, but still tries convince him to set her up with Derek. That’s the most ridiculous part of having her attention right now: She doesn’t care that Derek is his, that they’re dating. She just doesn’t give a fuck about it.

“I don’t care. I want him. And he will want me too as soon as he realizes how much better than you I am. Men like him aren’t gay, or bi, or whatever. They need women like me.” She told him the last time he tried arguing with her and telling her to back off, because Derek is taken.

Despite all the hate he’s getting in school and the awful questions like ‘how much did you pay that guy to pretend to be your boyfriend, Stilinski?’, there are also bright sides of being in that place. 

Firstly, he gets to see the bro break up of Jackson and Danny. It’s messy and huge. Most people follow Jackass and his money-- or more like his parents’ money-- leaving Danny alone. He has a few friends, but they’re clearly just school friends that don’t contact him other than to ask about schoolwork. 

He also gets to see all the eye-fucking that happens between Danny and Isaac when they think no one is looking at them. They’re so freaking obvious it hurt Stiles’ brain. Or at least what’s left of it after Derek practically fucks him stupid many times in many positions during the week.

They don’t alway have penetrative sex, sometimes because it hurts Stiles too much. Even with Derek’s werewolf mojo, he’s just so sore after some rough fuck. But they don’t do it also because it’s, well, it tires him to clean his ass so much and so often. He’s lazy, okay? Typical teenager here, people.

So they do other things than penetrative sex; they blow each other, give each other hand jobs and just rut against one another. Stiles and Derek even try the famous ‘69’. It may look and sound awesome and all, but in reality, it’s not that simple and super. There’s too much trying to find the right body settings, trying not to choke on a dick, literally. It’s more frustrating at first than anything. You just want to be over with it and go on with your life.

Whenever Stiles can, he gets Derek’s dick in his mouth. He loves it, it almost like he’s addicted to the feeling of Derek’s cock on his tongue. He doesn’t complaint, neither does Derek.

The older man loves spending hours at time licking, sucking, and biting Stiles’ body. He gets off on it and is able to come just from that. The first time that Derek came while licking Stiles’ stomach, right over the belly button, it was a huge shock for both of them. Derek was petrified, looking at Stiles’ stomach with huge eyes. His body was shaking, but the teenager wasn’t sure if it was because of the force of his orgasm or some other reason. 

Derek flinched when Stiles breathed out awed “Holy shit, dude”.

The werewolf probably thought Stiles was disgusted or some other bullshit, but in reality, Stiles was even hornier than before. It was fucking hot. To think that Derek can come just from worshipping his boyfriend’s body… it’s maddening in the best way possible. 

It took Stiles a few days to convince Derek that he’s totally okay with what happened. It was hard at first (the teenager feared their relationship would fall apart). Derek was distant and he barely even touched his boyfriend. Even Laura was worried and after quite an uncomfortable conversation, she tried talking with her brother, but that didn’t help either. 

But thankfully, Derek finally decided to calmly sit down with Stiles and they talked. And talked, and talked, and talked. It wasn't easy, but it was worth it.

Now Derek isn’t ashamed if he comes while licking or biting Stiles. He still looks shy about it, but Stiles hopes it all will go away after some more time.

Times goes and it’s all okay. December rolls around and Stiles is Christmas shopping when he sees his father at the mall. They saw each other a few times around the town, but they never talked. The Sheriff glared at him most of the times, making Stiles flinch and turn around to move as far away from him as possible. This time isn’t different, the Sheriff glares at him when he sees his son and Stiles just turns and walks away. His father looks older than he remembers. Also fatter. Probably all the take-out and greasy food. Stiles is quite sure that the Sheriff’s house is a mess and dirty as hell now that no one is there to clean up. 

Stiles stopped calling his father’s house his. Now Derek’s loft is his home. The last time he was at his father’s, he gave his father a choice; if he wanted his son back, he should try making contact somehow. But he did nothing. So Stiles got the message and just tried to completely reconcile with the given situation.

He buys presents for Derek, Laura, and Isaac. It’s not much, Stiles can’t afford to buy some super duper Christmas presents. He really needs to get a job somewhere...quickly.

Stiles buys a comfy, fluffy-as-hell dark purple sweater with thumbholes. Derek loves this kind of comfortable clothing and Stiles just loves to see Derek having something on with thumbholes. He’s so fucking cute with them.

Laura gets the newest album of her favourite band and for Isaac Stiles chooses a soft scarf with little different patterns all over. He thinks they both will like their presents.

Unfortunately in December the bad guys decided to come to Beacon Hills. It’s a few days after Stiles went Christmas shopping, when Derek has to go to Laura right after supper because his sister wants to meet with him. It seems like nothing. Stiles doesn’t even worry about anything, just kisses Derek right before he eaves the loft and tells him he will be waiting.

It’s past eleven pm, he’s sitting on the couch and doing his homework when suddenly the door of the loft opens with a bang and Derek literally falls inside. Stiles jumps and shrieks, shocked, clutching his chest tightly.

“What the- Derek?!” 

Stiles throws away his school books and runs over to Derek.

“Derek? Der?” he asks frantically. 

Derek lays on his back, breathing shallowly and wincing. He’s covered in blood and has huge gashes on his stomach and chest. If he was a mere human, he would already be dead. Stiles wants to check him for more injuries, but he’s scared to even touch his boyfriend, afraid of hurting him more.

“Der, what’s happened?”

“Rogue omegas in the preserve,” he rasps out. “Dealt with.”

“God, how many?”

“Two. Completely feral. ‘s okay, Laura killed them.”

“Where is she?”

“In the preserve, burying the bodies. She sent me home to heal.”

“Well then what are we waiting for?!” Stiles cries out and Derek smiles a little, looking pained but fond.

“Help me get up.”

It takes some time and a lot of wincing from Derek before they’re standing and going to the bathroom. There, Derek shucks off his clothes and sits in the bath. Stiles fusses over him, trying to clean his wound with soft touches. It pains him to see Derek so hurt. It shouldn’t be like that. Derek should be okay.

His flesh knits back together before Stiles’ eyes. It’s strange and fascinating. He wipes the blood with a sponge tenderly, biting the inside of his cheeks.

“I’m okay, baby,” Derek murmurs to him tiredly. “Dun’ worry about me.”

“I’ll always worry about you, you ass. I love you, that’s my job.”

Derek rolls his eyes, but smiles a little.

Stiles washes Derek completely and then leads him to bed. He doesn’t bother with dressing him and Derek doesn’t seem to mind sleeping naked tonight.

“Love you...” The werewolf whispers right before he falls asleep.

Stiles stays at his side for half an hour, running his fingers through Derek’s hair and checking his front from time to time, as if the wound would appear once again. His chest is hurting, his heart beating even faster than usual. He’s worried. He hates being worried.

Finally, when he’s sure Derek won’t wake up anytime soon, he gets up from the bed and searches for his phone. He finds it on the floor next to the couch. He dials and Laura picks up after three signals.

“Is Derek okay?” she asks immediately.

Stiles sighs and sits down.

“Yeah. All healed up, sleeping.”

“Thank god,” Laura sighs. “I know I should’ve went with him, but I had to get rid of the bodies and he wanted to see you really badly. I’m sorry, I’m a shitty alpha.”

“No, stop, it’s okay. Yeah, maybe you should’ve went with him, but you had to do something. I’m just glad he’s okay now.”

“Yeah…”

“How about you, are you okay? Or do you need me to do something.”

“No, I’m fine, not even a scratch. Derek was hurt so badly because the idiot jumped in front of me when an omega attacked me. I could have killed it easily, but you know how Der gets.”

Stiles hums and rubs the back of his neck. 

“Yeah, I know. I’m going to go back to bed with Derek. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Okay, Thank you, pup. Sweet dreams.”

“You too.”

He hangs up and goes to the bedroom, not even bothering to clean up the mess around the couch. 

Stiles doesn’t sleep, even if he should. He lays next to Derek and observes his sleeping face. He’s scared something bad might happen. It was so peaceful and perfect before, now he’s worried that even more bad guys might come to Beacon Hills and hurt his wolf. He wants Derek and rest of the pack safe. 

When Derek wakes up, it’s late and the sun is high in the sky. Derek doesn’t have to go to work, but for Stiles it’s a school day. He doesn’t even think about leaving the werewolf for school, though. No way.

“Hi, baby,” Derek murmurs sleepily after opening his eyes and finding Stiles’ face a few inches away from him. “Are you okay?”

“Am I okay?” Stiles asks incredulously. “I’m not the one who was slashed open yesterday, dude.”

“Don’t call me dude.” Derek pouts and Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Idiot.”

Derek smirks and pecks him on the lips.

“I’m totally fine, you don’t need to worry about me. See?” he asks and points at his front. “Completely healed.”

Stiles sighs.

“Doesn’t matter. I was afraid you’d die yesterday,” he whispers.

Derek expression softens and he runs his fingers through Stiles’ hair. 

“I know. I’m sorry. But I’m not gonna die in the coming years. I promise.”

“Well duh, you can’t die before I put a ring on it.”

Derek laughs and flicks his ear, making him grin.

“Dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much, sorry, I know, I know. I think most of you want to see Isaac and Scott's break up, so don't worry, it's happening in the next chapter. Scott is a huge dick. We should castrate him. 
> 
> Also, one question. Am I the only one who kinda wants to read/write about Derek wearing panties? I'm thinking about doing it...
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading as always, the next chapter should be soon, but I'm not 100% sure. I'll try.


	15. Chapter 15

Stiles sees his father a week before Christmas. Stiles comes out of his favourite bakery, holding a package of muffins. It almost falls out of his hands when he bumps into someone. Stiles yelps and makes sure the muffins are okay. Then he looks up and sees his father. The Sheriff makes a face like he’s trying to restrain from snarling. Instead, he speaks up with a very displeased tone..

“Stiles.”

“... Dad.”

“I’ve heard from my deputy that you’re dating his girlfriend’s brother. A man who’s twenty-two. A little bit too old, don’t you think?”

Stiles grits his teeth. 

“Maybe I should arrest him for rape.”

“Don’t you dare,” Stiles growls out. “Don’t you even fucking dare try to destroy my relationship with him because you hate me that much.”

The Sheriff smirks a little.

“Then stay low. I don’t want to hear about you. I don’t want to get any more calls from your school because you miss classes. I don’t want to see you. Whenever I look at you, I see Claudia, the woman I love and you’ve killed.”

Stiles winces and averts his eyes.

“You should be the one dead. Not her. You, you little bastard!”

The Sheriff grabs his arm and squeezes. Stiles is sure he will have bruises there later.

“Oh, Sheriff! I was just thinking about you!” A loud happy voice says from a little bit further away. His father squeezes him one more time and lets go of his son, turning around to see Mrs. Schrumer, an old friend of their family. She knew Claudia, they were good friends. “Stiles! How are you, son?”

Stiles forces himself to smile and takes a step back, wanting to get away from his father as soon as possible.

“I’m good, Mrs. Schrumer. Sorry, but I am in a hurry. Can’t stay to talk.”

“Okay, but promise me you will come at least for a hot chocolate soon. And bring your boy with you, I’ve heard he’s quite the eye-candy.” She winks at him. Stiles blushes, but promises to actually visit her.

He walks away from them as fast as he can, thinking about anything other than his father or his mother. It’s too painful. He concentrates on Derek: On the Pack and their bonds. Stiles tries to recall all of the most precious memories he has with people that love him. It works, his mind full of smiles with cute bunny teeth, rough stubble under his hands, soft kisses and cuddles. 

Stiles doesn’t even remember the way to the loft. He’s just suddenly there, almost tripping over Isaac, who is sitting on the floor hugging his knees and sobbing. His shoulders are trembling and Stiles is suddenly terrified that something really bad happened to him.

“Isaac? Isaac what’s going on?” Stiles asks and kneels next to him, muffins hitting the ground. He ignores them, he has more important things to worry about. 

Isaac flinches when Stiles places a hand on his shoulder, but raises his head to look at the other teen. His eyes are red from crying and his cheeks wet. He has a split lip that has stopped bleeding, but the blood is still on his chin.

“Come on, talk to me. You’re scaring me.”

“I- I-... He- How could they do that to me?” he sobs.

Stiles frowns. Isaac is nearly hysterical. He has to calm down or otherwise he will have a full-blown panic attack.

“We need to get you inside,” he says. “Come on, let’s go. Then we will talk about what happened.”

Isaac nods slowly and stands up with his help. Stiles quickly gets the muffins and then opens the door. They walk in and Stiles directs him to the couch, letting him fall on it with a thud. Stiles sits down next to him and in the next second he has a lap full of Isaac. The tall teen clings to him, trembling all over.

“It’s okay, Isaac, you’re okay. You’re safe. I promise.”

Stiles tries to calm him down and it works, but only after about half an hour. Isaac finally regains his breath and ability to talk.

“I-I overslept today. My dad got angry because I didn’t show up to work on time,” Isaac whispers right into his ear. “He was really, really angry and hit me.”

Stiles bites his lips to stop himself from growling. He wants to find that man and kill him: Slowly and painfully.

“I knew he wanted to hurt me even more, but I’m so tired of hurting, Stiles… I ran away before he could do anything more.”

“And you came here?”

“No. I went to Scott. He was closer and we had plans to meet later anyway…”

Isaac takes a deep breath and Stiles soothes him with a hand on his back, rubbing up and down.

“I thought he would talk to me. Maybe even help me. So I told him what happened.”

“And what did he do?”

“Nothing,” Isaac bits out bitterly. “He said that I should go just to the Sheriff and to not bother him, because he’s talking with Allison on Skype.”

Stiles grits his teeth and closes eyes. What a fucking moron. How the fuck is that guy even alive? With his stupidity, he should have been long dead because someone should just murder him. 

God, what the fuck…

How could Stiles even be friends with someone like that? How could he not see all of it?

“What happened after that?” He asks carefully.

“I told him it’s over, that I can’t be with him any longer ,” Isaac whispers. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately, you know? I really want to have something like you and Derek have.”

“And how did Scott take it?”

“He said that’s awesome, because he was actually thinking about how to dump me for some time now. Apparently, Allison is coming back, so he doesn’t need me anymore.”

“He’s an idiot. A huge, fucking idiot who doesn’t see what he has right in front of him. But fuck him, you’re finally free and can do a lot better than that fuckface.”

Isaac only shakes his head In response. Stiles sighs and pats him on the back.

“It’ll be okay. Everything’s going to be fine.”

“No, it’s not going to be. I still have to go back to my father’s house.” He whispers. His voice is shaking, just like his shoulders are. Stiles is sure that if he were a werewolf, all he would be smelling right now would be pain and fear.

“You’re not going back there.”

“I have to.”

“No, you don’t. Don’t worry about it, we will take care of it.” Says Laura, suddenly appearing in the loft. 

They both jump a little, but still clutch at each other. Stiles smiles at her and she smiles right back, though her eyes are on Isaac.

She slowly sits down next to them. Isaac turns in Stiles’ lap so that he’s looking at her with wide eyes. Isaac isn’t a small boy (he’s even a little taller than Stiles), so their position isn’t that comfortable. But Stiles doesn’t complain. At least his balls aren’t hurting from Isaac’s movements. 

Laura raises her hand and slowly runs her fingers through Isaac’s hair. The teen is tense at first, but relaxes very quickly.

“You will stay with us,” she says with a small smile, but Stiles can see how truly angry she is. “If you want to. We can contact your other family.”

“I don’t know my family,” Isaac admits. “My father stopped letting me see them after Camden's death.”

She nods. 

“Then you will stay with us. We will take care of you. You’re family.”

Isaac frowns a little. Stiles understands: Laura’s words sound creepy. 

He looks at Laura and tries to have a conversation with her with just their eyes. It goes well, because after a few seconds of looking at each other, Laura nods and straightens her back. She tucks her hair behind her ears and starts talking.

“Isaac. You know we like you a lot, yes?” Isaac nods and mumbles ‘I like you too”, and she smiles gently. “We want you in our lives. And because of that, I’m going to tell you something. It’s a secret; you can’t tell anyone or else something bad might happen to all of us.”

Isaac glances at Stiles, but he only smiles, encouraging him to listen.

“I come from a family with a history. We’ve been living in Beacon Hills for hundreds of years, protecting this place. It’s our territory. Me and my family, we are… we’re werewolves.”

She slowly raises her hand and lets her nails transform into claws, one by one. Isaac sits frozen on Stiles’ lap, his fingers squeeze Stiles’ shoulders almost painfully. He’s barely breathing.

“Don’t freak out, it’s okay, she won’t hurt you,” Stiles tells him quietly. 

“But- a werewolf…” Isaac stammers out. “Stiles, she’s a werewolf.”

“Yeah, she is.”

Laura grins at Stiles and then swiftly changes into her beta form. Her eyebrows disappear, just like Derek’s when he’s shifted. Stiles thinks it’s hilarious. For most people, their shifted faces are scary, but to him it only makes him laugh. Or sometimes it makes him horny when Derek shifts when they make out. Oh yeah, he loves when Derek loses his control when they’re in the middle of doing something like that.

Isaac suddenly turns his head to Stiles and looks at him horrified. It’s only then that Stiles realizes his boner is pressed to Isaac’s buttcheek. 

Well. This is awkward.

Laura snorts and Stiles glares at her, then looks back at Isaac who looks at him like he’s lost his mind.

“Derek.” He just says and shrugs weakly.

“You’re weird.” Isaac tells him.

“Can we focus again on the fact that werewolves are real and just ignore my boner and never speak of it again? Yeah? That would be perfect.”

Laura flicks him on the ear, making him yelp and glare at her again. She only smirks.

“So, werewolves,” she continues. “Most of our family were werewolves, but not all of them. We had human members, too. But all of them died in the fire.”

“The fire…” Isaac mumbles with a frown.

“Yeah. Werewolves have enemies, hunters that live by the code, hunting and killing wolves that go rogue and hurt humans. But some hunters break their code and kill werewolves just because they’re what they are. Those kind of hunters killed our family.”

Isaac nods slowly. Laura then continues, explaining what a pack is, the hierarchy, the usual rules. She tells him about all of the advantages, but also the disadvantages. Isaac listens to all of it in silence, sitting on Stiles’ lap for all of this. By the time Laura finishes, Stiles’ stomach is growling. 

“That’s all for now,” she says and takes a deep breath. “I can give you the bite, Isaac. If you want to.”

Isaac opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. 

“You don’t have to decide now. You don’t have to say yes at all, you’re pack either way. You’ve been for some time now. I just want you to know that you can be like us. You too, Stiles. I can make you a werewolf if you want to.”

The teenager thought about it before. When he cut his finger while preparing a meal or at the lacrosse training when Jackson and other decided to bully him more than usual. It’s tempting, yeah, of course it is. It would be nice to be like Derek and Laura, but he likes being human. He actually likes the differences between him and his boyfriend. 

So he smiles and shakes his head.

“Thanks, L, but I don’t won’t the bite. I do give you permission to bite me if I’m sick or dying, though. Just so you know.”

She grins at him and pats his head.

“Just think about it, Isaac,” Laura tells Isaac softly. “You can give me the answer whenever. For now just stay here with Stiles and relax. In the meantime, I’ll pick up Derek from work and then we’re going to have a little chat with your father.”

“You’re not- you’re not going to kill him, right?” he asks quietly, not looking at her.

“No. Don’t worry about it.”

He nods and smiles weakly when Laura leans over to him and kisses his forehead. She leaves then without a word, leaving them alone. They sit like that in silence for a minute before Isaac speaks up.

“He wasn’t always bad.”

“I know.”

“He just changed after my mom and Camden.”

Stiles sighs and rubs Isaac’s back.

“I know. Believe me, I know.”

Isaac hugs him tightly. After few minutes of silence and holding each other, he mumbles into Stiles’ ear.

“I’m hungry.”

“I have muffins.”

“Awesome.”

Stiles laughs and pats his head. Isaac leans back and smirks at him.

“Come on, blondie, let’s feed you before you decide to bite me.”

“I’m pretty sure Derek would snap my neck if I did that.”

“Yeah, he would.”

They both laugh and stand up. The muffins are eaten quickly and then they eat leftovers from yesterday’s dinner. 

The boys don’t talk about werewolves or their fathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, leave a comment to let me know.
> 
> I also have a lil question to y'all. Is anyone up to be a beta for me and my next fic? I'm already writing it and I just need someone who would want to help me with fixing all the errors and etc. So, anyone?


	16. Chapter 16

That night Isaac sleeps on the couch. Thankfully it’s big enough for the teen. There is one spare room in the loft, but there isn’t any bed or even a mattress, so he can’t sleep there until they buy him something to sleep on.

Stiles sits on the floor with his back to the couch where Isaac is sleeping. The TV is on, but it’s muted. Stiles watches The X-Files with subtitles and eating popcorn. It’s way past midnight when Derek finally comes back. He sees Isaac on the couch and quietly closes the door, clearly not wanting to wake up the teen. He takes off his leather jacket, hangs it near the metal door, then takes off his shoes. Quietly, Derek pads over to Stiles and kneels next him, glancing at Isaac. 

“He’s okay,” Stiles whispers. 

Derek nods and kisses him softly.

“I almost broke his father’s arms,” he confesses.

“I would totally do it,” Stiles says and Derek smirks.

“I know you would.”

Stiles winks and kisses him again. Soon enough their kissing turns into something more heated and Derek leans back.

“Let’s go upstairs,” Derek says and grabs his hand. 

Stiles turns off the TV and quickly stands up with Derek, heading upstairs. 

As soon as the door to their bedroom is closed, they start stripping each other. Clothes are thrown about and they fall onto the bed. 

Stiles grabs Derek’s right asscheek and squeezes tightly. The werewolf thrusts up, his cock sliding over Stiles’ stomach, and moans.

“We have to be quiet,” Stiles mumbles, parting their lips and attacking Derek’s stubble with his mouth. “Wo don’t want to scare Isaac for the rest of his life.”

Derek nods.

“At least for now,” Stiles adds and smirks. Derek responds with a huge grin.

They’re kissing again, hands grasping each other’s bodies. Derek reaches over to the nightstand and takes out the lube from the drawer. 

“What do you want to do today?” Derek asks kissing Stiles’ neck.

“I didn’t clean myself, so we definitely won’t do the full bow-chicka-bow-wow.”

Derek snorts and bites his jaw playfully.

“You dork.”

“Dude, you love this dork.”

“Yeah, I do.”

The werewolf kisses him. They make-out for a bit, slowly thrusting against each other. Stiles scratches Derek’s back while Derek rubs his thumb over the teenager’s jawline. 

“Wanna blow you,” Stiles mumbles after a while.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

“Sit up.”

Derek does exactly that. He fluffs up their pillows and sits up with his back supported by them. Stiles lies in his stomach between Derek’s legs. By putting his face right into the werewolf’s pubes, he can smell all the musk. It should be nasty, but for him it makes his stomach clench with want.

The cock in front of his face is hard and flushed. The foreskin is under the red head and at a drop of precome drips down from the slit. Stiles licks it off-- from the root to the tip--making Derek moan and grip the bed covers. 

Stiles takes his dick into his mouth and just holds it there on his tongue for a while. In that time he plays with Derek’s balls, rolling them between his fingers and squeezing them every few seconds. He also scratches his happy trail. 

“Stiles, c’mon,” Derek moans.

He grips Derek’s dick at the base and slowly starts to bob his head. He sucks, which makes Derek's breath hitch in his throat. The werewolf grabs the nape of Stiles’ neck and squeezes. Stiles can't help the way his eyes flutter shut. His cock is painfully hard. He reaches down and takes himself in hand, giving his dick a few good tugs. 

Stiles takes Derek out of his mouth with a wet pop and licks the whole length from root to the tip a few times. Then he dips the tip of his tongue in Derek’s slit. The man’s grip on his neck tightens even more. 

“Fuck my mouth,” Stiles tells him while kissing one side of his dick.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

Stiles braces himself on his elbows and opens his mouth wider for Derek to move easily. The werewolf bites his lip when Stiles looks up to him and taps his leg in encouragement. 

At first Derek moves slowly, oh so slowly, but then he starts moving faster and faster. It doesn’t take long for him to come with a low growl and a hint of claws biting into Stiles’ neck. The teenager swallows the come and licks Derek completely clean until the werewolf is soft and lying limply on his happy trail. Then he quickly sits up, straddles Derek’s hips and jerks off his cock. Derek reaches to help him, but it’s too late. Stiles comes with a choked off moan. His semen hits Derek’s stomach and chest.

The werewolf moves his fingers through the mess on his front, gathering the come on them and then puts them in his mouth.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Stiles moans.

Derek smirks and licks off the rest of Stiles’ come. 

They clean up and lay down under the covers naked. Derek’s the big spoon this time and he holds the teen tightly. And it’s a good thing he does it, because Stiles has a nightmare about his father. 

The man in his dream tells Stiles how much he hates him, how much he wants to kill him for taking Claudia away from him. Stiles tries to tell him that’s not true; he didn’t kill his mother, and that the Sheriff is wrong. But the man is going on and on. Stiles cries and screams. The Sheriff starts hitting him, first with hands, then legs. He doesn’t stop, he doesn’t listen. 

Stiles wakes up shaking, with Derek mumbling softly into his ear that he’s safe, that it was only a bad dream. It takes time, but Stiles finally calms and burrows his face in Derek’s chest. He sleeps better after that.

He’s the one who wakes up first. He sits up and stretches his tense muscles. Derek mumbles sleepily next to him and grabs Stiles’ pillow, burrowing his face in it. Stiles smiles softly and cards his fingers through his messy black hair.

Quietly, he goes to the dresser and takes out clean underwear, comfy jeans and the red t-shirt with the Marvel logo. He goes to the bathroom and gets his needs done.

Downstairs, he checks on sleeping Isaac and covers him with a blanket more tightly. Then he goes to the kitchen and starts preparing breakfast for everyone. He makes a lot of pancakes and a fresh pot of coffee. 

Isaac shows up in the kitchen halfway through Stiles making pancakes and stands uncertainly next to the table.

“Hi,” Stiles smiles at him and points at one of the chairs. “Sit down and eat. Coffee?”

“Um... yes, please.”

Isaac slowly sits down, warily eyeing the pancakes as if they’re poisoned. 

“Eat,” Stiles says with a eye roll.

Isaac does and Stiles smiles, pleased. He finishes making breakfast and sits down next to Isaac, eating in silence. After only half a minute, Derek comes into the kitchen. He’s wearing sweatpants and white tank top, his hair messy as hell, making him look incredibly adorable.

“Hi, sleepyhead,” the teenager grins at him. Derek leans in and rubs their noses together, then sits down and says good morning to Isaac, who smiles shyly.

“Do we have plans for today?” Derek asks while starting eating.

“I don’t know, do you have something in mind?” 

“I thought we could go to Isaac’s father’s house and gather his stuff.”

Isaac looks at him with wide eyes.

“The sooner the better,” Derek shrugs. 

“I can go alone with Derek if you don’t want to go there,” Stiles says to the other teenager. “You can stay here.”

“Will- do you know if my father will be there?” he asks quietly.

“He won’t,” Derek assures. “Me and Laura had a talk with him and he knows to not be there today for the whole day. So you don’t have to worry about seeing him, I promise.”

Isaac nods slowly.

“Okay… I don’t want to go there.”

“That’s fine, you can stay here and do whatever you want,” Derek says with a kind smile. “Stiles and I will get your stuff and then buy you a bed, because you can’t keep sleeping on the couch.”

“No- Y-you don’t have to, I can sleep on it or- or the floor. Really, I-”

“Isaac,” Derek says calmly. “Shut up and eat, don’t argue with me. I will buy you a bed. It’s nothing for me.”

Isaac opens and closes his mouth, looking completely distraught. Stiles wants to grab and hide him somewhere where no bad things can reach him. He can’t do that, though, so he can at least find Mr.Lahey and kick his ass. He wonders what Laura and Derek did to the man.The teenager will have to asks later when they’re alone. 

Derek quickly finishes his food and kisses Stiles on the top of his head while walking by him. He tells them he is going to take a shower and dress so that he and Stiles can leave to get Isaac’s stuff.

“It’s too much,” Isaac whispers after Derek leaves. “I don’t know how to pay him back.”

“You don’t have to pay him back, Isaac. Derek likes you and wants to take care of you. I do too. You deserve it, dude.”

“Stiles-”

 

“Listen. Derek and Laura have a lot of money. It’s… it’s their family’s money. Even if Derek would spend a hundred k on you right now, it’d do nothing for him.”

Isaac doesn’t look convinced, but Stiles understands. The teen is scared, not used to this kind of kindness. Any kindness, to be honest. That will change, though. Stiles will make sure of it.

“I know it might make you feel uneasy and confused. I felt just like that, still do sometimes. I mean, I’m his boyfriend, I live with him, eat his food, use his money. I feel like a gold digger. But Derek actually likes when I use what is his. I’m not sure if it’s his thing or awerewolf thing. He likes to provide. Laura is like this, too. So let them, okay. Believe me, arguing is useless.”

Stiles squeezes his shoulder with a small smile and finishes eating. Isaac does the same and together they clean in silence. Stiles runs upstairs to find some clean and comfortable clothes for the other teen. Just as he’s taking out a pair of sweatpants from the drawer, Derek comes inside their bedroom with a towel around his hips and hair still wet. 

The werewolf comes up to him and kisses him softly on the mouth.

“I love you,” he says and Stiles smiles against his lips.

“I know,” Stiles winks at him after leaning back because he just can’t stop himself. “And I love you too.”

“Good to know.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. With one hand, he makes the towel drop from Derek’s hips and then with the other smacks his buttcheek.

Derek growls playfully and bites him on the jaw.

“I’ll be ready in five minutes.”

“Okay.”

Isaac is sitting on the couch, biting his nails. Stiles hands him clothes.

“Do you want anything specific for us to bring from your father’s house?” he asks gently, sitting down next to Isaac.

“Just some clothes, my books and phone. I- I don’t have a laptop or anything like that.”

Stiles nods. He’s aware of Isaac’s reluctance, so he doesn’t speak up after that. He just sits silently with him and waits for Derek. Fortunately, the werewolf comes up to him and says he’s ready fairly quickly, so the silence does not change into something really awkward.

They say goodbye to Isaac after he gives Stiles the key to the house and close the metal door behind them. 

“Thank god the elevator works,” Stiles sighs as they stand before it. Derek smirks and Stiles glares at him. “Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Your eyebrows did.”

“Of course they did.”

Stiles’ Jeep has more space than Derek’s Camaro so they take it. Just as they leave the parking lot, Stiles asks what exactly happened yesterday with Isaac’s father.

“He tried swinging at Laura,” he says and Stiles glances at him incredulously. “Yeah. We were polite and shit at first but as soon as Laura mentioned that Isaac is now staying with us and not the abusive asshole, said asshole decided to punch her. Didn’t make it, Laura grabbed his fist and broke his arm.”

“Badass,” Stiles grins.

“Some shouting and crying later we talked over with him about transferring the parental care to Laura. There’s a pack near our territory that has a social care worker within. They’ve agreed to help us. There should be no problem with Isaac living with us from now on. Laura also talked with them about your situation,” Derek adds softly and the end and places a hand on Stiles’ thigh, squeezing. Stiles smiles sadly.

“Thanks,” he mumbles. For a moment he wants to tell him about meeting his father yesterday, but that would only make him think about the Sheriff again and that’s not something he wants to deal with right now.

“Anyway,” Derek continues. “Laura scared the shit out of him. At one point she even flashed her eyes. He peed himself.”

Stiles barks out a laugh and Derek smiles, pleased.

“So he won’t be a problem. That’s awesome.”

“Yeah,” Derek agrees. “He’s pack and maybe one day he will even accept Laura’s offer. It would be good to have more werewolves in the pack.”

Stiles hums and turns right. Derek’s right, it would be good. Very good. The pack would be stronger. He thinks about the night Derek showed up at the loft, hurt from the feral omega’s attack. He doesn’t want to see Derek hurt ever again.

They’re almost at Lahey’s house. Stiles turns the car to the left and, after a minute, parks in the driveway. 

“He lived opposite Jackson’s house,” Stiles says with a frown. 

Derek stops and glances first at his face, then the big house where Jackson lives.

“The Jackson who bullies you?” he aks.

“Yup.”

“Maybe Laura and I should visit him, too,” the werewolf growls out slowly.

“Please don’t,” Stiles sighs and takes Derek’s hand in his. “I will be leaving school soon and he won’t be near me ever again.”

“I still want to rip his throat out. With my teeth.”

“I know, boo, I know,” Stiles says and pats his chest with free hand. “Come on, let’s do this quickly. I want to go back and cuddle the shit out of Isaac.”

“Should I be worried?”

“Obviously. Don’t you see how I look at him? I totally want to bone him,” Stiles teases.

Derek pouts making Stiles laugh. The teen kisses him on the cheek.

“I love only you, dummy.”

Derek’s expression melts and he looks at Stiles as if he’s the best thing in the world. It makes Stiles blush.

The house is empty. It feels hollow and cold, even though no house should be like that. It’s awful, Stiles wants to get out of there as soon as possible.

“Which room is Isaac’s?” he asks Derek. 

Hale goes first and leads Stiles upstairs to Isaac’s room. Stiles notices that there are no pictures or any kind of ornamentation around the house. 

Isaac’s room is very tidy and super clean. There’s only one wardrobe, a desk under the window with a very old looking chair and a backpack on it. Next to it is a thin mattress with a single pillow and blanket atop. Stiles frowns seeing it. 

“What the fuck,” he murmurs. “Did he actually sleep on this fucking thing for the whole time?”

“Probably,” Derek growls out. Stiles glances at him and sees that he’s eyes are glowing.

In the wardrobe, Stiles finds two duffel bags. He throws one in Derek’s direction. 

They work in silence, doing everything as quickly as possible. Isaac doesn’t have much stuff so it doesn’t take much time to finish. Before they leave Stiles glares at the mattress. 

“Come on, we have some shopping to do.” Derek says and drags him by a hand.

“Coming, coming.”

“You will later if you’re a good boy,” the werewolf says with a wink.

“Oh you’re on.”

Picking a bed for Isaac is harder than they’d thought. It takes them a good two hours before they finally decide on one. It’s big and comfy with a mattress definitely thicker than the one at Isaac’s father house. 

After that it’s a lot easier to pick other furniture for his new room. A wardrobe, a night stand, a new desk, and a swivel chair. They have it all delivered today. After paying for the furniture, Derek insists on buying Isaac a laptop. Stiles tries to tell him that that might be too much, but the werewolf doesn’t listen to him, so he gives up and just rolls with it.

"You’re such a softie,” Stiles says with a smile after they get in the Jeep to go back to the loft.

Derek flushes and Stiles grins. He leans in and kisses him.

“I love you. You don’t even know how much,” Stiles whispers.

“I think I do. And I love you more.”

“Impossible.”

Stiles kisses him to wipe off the smirk from his face.


	17. Chapter 17

Derek drives them to school on Monday. Stiles sits in the passenger seat, talking about Iron Man while Isaac sits in the back seat, biting his nails nervously. Stiles tried calming him down, but nothing helped. Derek had no success either. 

Isaac had been silent ever since Stiles and Derek came back from shopping with a new laptop, a new bed, and other things for the teen. He didn’t cry in front of them, but later that night Derek could hear muffled sobbing coming from Isaac’s room.

The Camaro comes to a stop near the school’s entrance and all three of them get out of the car. Isaac mumbles a quick ‘thank you, bye’ and darts inside the building, maneuvering around the other teenagers.

“I’ll pick you up right after practice,” Derek promises and kisses Stiles on the mouth. It’s soft and tender. Stiles loves when Derek kisses him like that; it makes his knees weak and his stomach swoop. “I love you,” the werewolf tells him when they finally part after a few long seconds.

“And I love you,” Stiles responds and rubs their noses together. “See you later, big guy.”

Stiles goes inside the school ignoring all the stares he gets from other teenagers. 

Throughout the day he sees Isaac only a few times. Stiles waits for him at the library during lunch, but he doesn’t come. When asked via text message, the teen answers that he’s helping their biology teacher. Stiles doesn’t press and just tells him to be safe.

Scott walks around the school like nothing happened. He still smiles at Stiles and tries talking to him, and when Stiles ignores him, he makes a confused face and stares after him. Jackson is practically glued to Lydia’s side, both of them glaring at him. 

He sees Danny with his eyes on his phone all the time, typing something really fast with his long fingers. Stiles thinks about approaching him and talking about all the eye-fucking he does with Isaac. But when Danny actually looks straight at him, Stiles makes a displeased face and glares at him until the other teen looks away with a sad face. Good. He needs to suffer at least another day, maybe then Stiles will be kinder to him.

Maybe.

Lessons end and lacrosse practice begins. Coach Finstock makes them run Suicides and by the time it’s time to go and change, Stiles is wheezing like an old man who’s been smoking for at least fifty years. Most of the team isn’t doing much better. Actually, only Danny looks rather good and not so tired as the rest of them.

Isaac and Stiles change quickly, not bothering with the showers, deciding to clean up at the loft in peace. 

“Do you want something special to eat tonight?” Stiles asks as they walk through the empty halls of their school.

Isaac shrugs awkwardly.

“Not really. Anything is okay with me.”

Stiles sighs and stops, grabbing Isaac’s arm and making him look at him 

“Isaac. You do realize you can say if you’re not okay with something, right? You’re part of our family now. I know- I know it’s not easy and I know you’re uncomfortable with all of it, but we’re just trying to do our best and make your life better. You deserve nice things.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I’m just not used to all of this,” Isaac says quietly. “I still expect to wake up and be back with my father.”

“You’re not going back there,” Stiles promises. “You’re staying with us, no matter what, okay?”

Isaac nods slowly and rubs the back of his neck.

“I want to be stronger and better. I really want the bite.” He confesses and Stiles grins at him.

“That’s awesome, dude! You can talk about it with Laura tonight.”

“Will you be there with me?”

“Of course.”

Isaac smiles genuinely at him.

“I’m really glad we’re friends. Family.”

“Me too, dude.”

They continue walking through the school. Near the exit Isaac suddenly stops and quickly checks inside his backpack and groans.

“I forgot to take my chemistry notes. I’ll go get them.”

“Okay. I’ll be waiting with Derek in the Camaro.”

They part and Stiles walks out of the school. He quickly spots the Camaro and his boyfriend, but instead of smiling happily, he scowls. Derek is standing next to the Camaro with his arms crossed and a slightly uncomfortable frown on his face. Next to him stands Lydia. Stiles can sees the way she smiles and stands seductively; her skirt is even shorter than it was at school, her boobs are on display so much that Stiles is wondering how the fuck her nipples are still hidden. For a split second, Stiles wanted to grab her by her hair and pull her away from his—his, goddammit—Derek. But she’s a girl and Stiles would never lift a hand against a woman if it’s not in self-defense.

So he just squares his shoulders and quickly comes up to the two of them. Derek visibly relaxes while Lydia glares at him.

“Hi, babe,” Stiles smiles sharply and leans in to kiss Derek. It’s a quick and filthy kiss, so very different from the last kiss they’ve shared. Thankfully Derek doesn’t seem to mind and just goes with it, pushing his tongue inside Stiles’ mouth eagerly. 

They part and grin at each other. Then Derek grabs him by the waist, pulls him closer and levels Lydia (who is still standing next to them) with a glare.

“As I was saying, I have a boyfriend, who I love very much. So no, I do not want to go anywhere with you. I do not want to do anything with you. I’m not attracted to you and I never will be. Now leave so I can enjoy my time with my boyfriend.”

Thankfully she leaves without a word, storming away with a furious expression. 

“Dude, I love you so much,” Stiles sighs happily.

“Don’t call me dude.”

Stiles smirks and kisses him again, just because he can.

“How was your day, dear?” he ask after the kiss ends.

“It’s boring without you,” Derek answers. “Laura called, though. There was an omega on the reserve, near the place where our old house was once.”

The teenager tenses. Derek rubs his back, sensing his worry.

“Calm down, nothing happened. Laura scared them off without a problem.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I went to see her before I came here.”

Stiles opens his mouth to ask another question, but is interrupted by Isaac who runs up to them.

“Sorry it took so long, I bumped into Boyd and talked with him.”

“It’s okay,” Derek assures the teen.

“Boyd?” Stiles asks as they got into the car. “Vernon Boyd? I’ve never seen or heard him talking.”

“He's quiet,” Isaac admits. “Doesn't have friends. I think he's really lonely, you know.”

Stiles hums.

“Maybe I'll go talk to him tomorrow. We'll see.”

Derek asks them how their day was. Stiles lets Isaac speak first. The teen tells them how much he hates Harris and how much his legs hurt because of Coach Finstock. Then he falls silent once Stiles jumps in and talks about stupid teenagers and even stupider teachers. Derek listens calmly and places his right hand on Stiles’ thigh whenever he can. 

At the loft, Isaac is the first to hide in the bathroom with the intent to take a long, comfy shower. At the same time, Derek drags Stiles to the couch, lays him down and then climbs on top of him. He places his face on Stiles’ throat. 

Stiles falls asleep with Derek sniffing him and trailing kisses over his sweaty body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked it, let me know


	18. Chapter 18

Laura gives Isaac the bite at the beginning of the Christmas break. The teen takes to being a werewolf like a fish to water. It pleases Stiles to see Isaac changing more and more with every passing minute. It’s nothing bad: The opposite actually. He smiles more, well, more like smirks, talks more, and just, just _is_ more. His wolf’s side is affectionate as hell; he hugs them, cuddles whenever he can, and scents them at any given moment. Sometimes Stiles cringes a bit whenever he's sure Isaac can smell the sex on him and Derek, but the other teen just shrugs and clings to them anyway. He doesn't complain since he can hear them at night. 

Stiles loves how awesome Isaac is now. Not that he wasn't awesome before. 

Stiles had a talk with Danny, just like he planned. He was right, Danny does like Isaac, and he’s been crushing on him for a long time now, even before Isaac and Scott got together. Stiles told him that his feelings are reciprocated. Danny didn't believe him at first, thinking that maybe Stiles was playing a prank on him for letting Jackson and the others bully him. 

After Danny accepted the fact that Isaac is crushing on him just as much as Danny is crushing on Isaac, Stiles gave him The Talk. He basically threatened him and told him what he would do if he ever hurt Isaac in any way. Danny looked actually frightened for most of the talk, which amused Stiles. He's not scary, he's pretty sure he can't even scare a freakin’ puppy. 

It's all pretty hilarious.

When Isaac heard that Stiles had a talk with Danny, the teen blushed, mumbled something under his breath and then hugged Stiles for a good few hours.

Christmas comes very quickly. It's a little bit hectic, but they're all happy and content. At least that's what Stiles thought until two days to Christmas he finds Derek curled up on their bed, eyes clenched shut, mouth tight. 

He sits beside him and Derek curls around him with a small whine. Stiles pats his head and scratches behind his ear, trying to comfort him without speaking up first. 

“My family always celebrated Christmas together,” Derek finally whispers after some time. “We had huge family reunions, mostly here in Beacon Hills. My father always started cooking a few weeks beforehand. None of us could help him, he didn't like that, never. But we could always watch. I used to sit in the kitchen, reading and listening whatever he said.”

Derek takes a deep, trembling breath.

“I miss my family. I miss them so much,” he whispers. “I wish they could be here with us. They would love you.”

“My mom would love you, too,” Stiles says quietly.

She would, he’s sure of that. 

“Maybe we could go visit our families,” Stiles proposes. “Visit them together. What do you think about that?”

Derek responds only with a short nod and clutches Stiles even tighter to him. Stiles smiles sadly and bends down uncomfortably to hug him as best as he can in this position. They stay like that for some time, basking in their closeness. Laura finds them like that. 

Stiles looks up when he hears a soft knocking. The alpha slowly opens the door and walks inside. She looks sad and mournful, just like her brother. Walking towards the bed they’re on, she pulls off the black hoodie and throws it on the ground. Then she slips behind Derek and spoons him, hiding her face in the back of his neck. Stiles reaches out and combs his fingers through her hair.

They grieve together in silence until the night comes and Isaac comes back from the date he had with Danny.

All three of them slowly make their way down spiral staircase. Isaac is taking off his jacket and boots, looking at them with a sad puppy face. Stiles can’t stop himself from coming up to him and hugging like their lives depend on it. Isaac all but melts into him.

“Come on, dude, let’s go join the puppy pile and watch some shitty TV shows,” Stiles grins at the other teen after a moment and drags him to the couch, where Laura and Derek are already sitting and cuddling.

It’s a good night.

They all sleep like that, piled on one another. When Stiles wakes up, he's uncomfortable and his back is aching like hell. Not his neck, but back. It’s awful. Somehow he untangles himself from Derek's grip without waking up anyone. They must have moved in their sleep and drifted towards each other, because Stiles clearly remembers falling asleep cuddling with Isaac. 

When he stands up quietly, Derek frown and smacks his lips, but otherwise does nothing.

Stiles goes upstairs for clean clothes and then goes to take a shower. While showering, he plans what he will bake today. He considers either apple pie or cherry pie. But then, he also wants to bake something more complicated. He will have to read some recipes.

Stiles finishes showering and then dries himself with a fresh towel. He wraps it around his hips and stands in front of the mirror and basin, reaching for his shaving cream and a razor. Right before he can make the first swipe of the razor, the bathroom door opens and Derek walks inside. He's still half asleep, with eyes only halfway open and a sleepy frown on his handsome, perfect face. 

“Hi, sleepyhead,” Stiles says and smirks when Derek grumbles and stumbles over to him. The sadness from the day before is gone, Stiles can't see it anywhere on or near Derek. It's a good thing.

The werewolf places his hands on Stiles’ waist and starts kissing his shoulders. 

“Calm down, Fido. I might cut myself,” Stiles warns. 

Derek hums and brings his hands up. Stiles watches his reflection. The werewolf is more awake now and it doesn't look like he's about to fall asleep still standing. 

Stiles lets him take the razor from his hand and bring it near his face. He trusts him, so he doesn't protest when Derek presses it to the skin with shaving cream on it. The teenager simply relaxes and leans back into Derek's touch. 

Derek shaves him gently and without any problems. He softly nudges Stiles to let him know when to move his head to the side and up. It’s not the first time they’ve done this, and definitely won’t be the last.

After Derek's finished, he presses one last kiss to the back of Stiles neck and places the shaver in the basin. Stiles leans down to wash away the remains of shaving cream. At the same time, Derek moves up to the toilet and unzips his pants to relieve his bladder. 

They stand side-by-side while brushing their teeth, shoulders bumping from time to time. 

By the time they go downstairs, Laura and Isaac are already up and making breakfast. Laura smiles at them and gives Stiles a big cup of steaming coffee. 

“I love you!” he moans as he takes a deep breath.

“I know,” she smirks.

Stiles sits next to Isaac and takes his toast, grinning at the teenager who starts to pout. 

“So how was your date with Danny?” Stiles asks. “Was it good?”

Isaac blushes a little, but grins at the same time.

“It was awesome,” he says. “We’re going out again the day after tomorrow.”

“Did he try anything?”

Isaac rolls his eyes, but smiles fondly at Stiles. What? Stiles is not overprotective or anything like that. No. Nope. 

“He was good. Everything was good.”

“It better be like that all the time or I’ll rip his balls off.”

“And I will make him eat them,” Laura added sweetly, winking at Isaac.

Stiles smirks and takes a sip of his coffee. Derek places a plate of scrambled eggs before him and kisses the top of his head. 

“Laura and I are going to pick a Christmas tree,” he says to the teen slowly and quietly. “But maybe after, we could go…”

He doesn't finish, but Stiles knows what he means. The boy smiles softly and grabs his hand, squeezing.

“Yeah. Sure, we will.”

“I love you.”

“And I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short and I know some people may be disappointed that I didn't write Isaac's change. I'm sorry about that, but I was struglling with that for a long time and I wrote several different scenarios, but none if them were satisfying, so in the end I just decided to post this shit... 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you're thinking.


	19. Chapter 19

Stiles does most of the cooking and baking with a little help from Isaac. Laura’s been banned from entering the kitchen after she somehow destroyed four pots while trying to prepare some food. After that Stiles threatens her with a wooden spoon everytime he sees her walking into the kitchen. 

Doing so much for Christmas is quite weird to Stiles. He remembers how much fun it was with his mom, baking and cooking alongside her as a little kid. After her death though, he and the Sheriff didn’t celebrate the holidays. Never and nothing. Christmas, the 4th of July, Easter, Thanksgiving, birthdays. Nothing. The teenager got used to that, even if he sometimes wished to be able celebrate them like a normal kid.

That’s why this year’s Christmas is extremely important. Not only because Stiles gets to spend it with Derek and the rest of their Pack, but also because it’s his first Christmas in a very long time. 

He did have a moment of panic two nights before, where he almost started hyperventilating, but Derek calmed him down.

“Stop freaking out,” Derek says to Stiles, holding him close. “It’s going to be okay. It’s going to be perfect.”

“But what if it isn't perfect?” Stiles asks. His hand are shaking, so Derek promptly takes them in his big, strong hands and squeezes them. “What if I fuck everything up? The food will be gross, the decorations will be a disaster, and you will hate my presents. It’s not going to be perfect!”

“It will be, though, Stiles.”

“You don’t know that!” Stiles all but whines. 

“I do. It’s going to be perfect, because we’re spending this Christmas together,” Derek says softly. “So stop panicking, because it’ll be okay.”

Stiles can’t find his voice, so he does the only thing he can think of at that moment: He kisses Derek. Soft and slow, clinging to Derek as if these are their last moments on earth. 

They make love that night. Derek helps Stiles clean himself and then, still in the bathtub, opens him slowly, one finger after another, until he has four digits buried deep inside Stiles' hot hole. They quickly dry themselves and go into their bedroom, falling onto the mattress. 

Thankfully Isaac is at Danny's that night so Stiles and Derek don’t have to worry about being quiet. The werewolf fucks Stiles hard, but slowly, making the teenager sob and claw at his shoulder like crazy. His dick is hard and leaking, rubbing against Derek’s stomach. 

Derek looks at him almost all the time, his eyes shining in the dark, fangs showing between his lips. 

They both come with a shudder and sigh while kissing. It’s the best day an night Stiles has had in a long time.

Or so that’s what he thought at the time. Because Christmas day? It’s fucking perfect. Just like Derek predicted it would be.

The whole day is filled with laughter, happiness, great food, and kisses under the mistletoe. Stiles drags Derek underneath it a lot whenever he can. He's not the only person he kisses that day, though. Laura catches him underneath it and plants a single wet kiss on top of his lips, making Derek pout for about five minutes. The Alpha also kisses Isaac, but only on the cheek. It still makes Isaac turn completely red.

The Pack love their presents from him. Laura squeals and hugs him tightly, almost breaking his ribs in the process. Isaac gives him a huge smile and hugs him, too, but much gentler. Derek kisses him and quickly changes into his new sweater and, yeah, he looks fucking adorable. 

Stiles gets presents too. A Batman mug from Laura, a book that Stiles talked a lot about lately from Isaac and a collection of Marvel movies from Derek. 

Fucking perfect. 

It’s all amazing and Stiles loves every minute of the whole day. He totally forgot how much fun Christmas can be. 

Around eleven pm Laura and Isaac leave. The alpha goes over to Jordan’s and Isaac is having a sleepover with Danny. That gives Stiles an opportunity to give Derek one more present. 

“Come upstairs with me,” Stiles says soon after Laura and Isaac leave.

Derek smiles at him and lets him take his hand. They go upstairs, turning off the light on the way up. 

They sit side-by-side on their bed, with heads turned towards each other. Stiles reaches under the covers and slowly pulls out a small square package wrapped in silver decorative paper. It’s light and very easy to open. 

Stiles bites the inside of his cheek and looks at the gift for a moment before finally handing it to Derek, who takes it with raised eyebrows.

“I saw them a few weeks ago when I was shopping with Isaac,” Stiles says quietly. Derek starts opening the gift with a hum. “I thought that you might like it, so I went back a few days later and bought them for you.”

Derek freezes after lifting up the lid and seeing what’s inside. He even stops breathing for few seconds. But slowly, he lets out a shuddering breath and reaches to take out his gift.

Red satin panties with black lace on the upper part hang from his fingers.

It’s not something they’ve discussed. To be honest Stiles would probably never even have known about Derek’s kink if he had not seen his research history. It was an accident, finding it. Stiles didn’t save a web page he needed for school and couldn’t find it while googling, so he went to search it in his history. That’s when he saw what Derek’s been looking at on the Internet. 

Lots of Tumblr pages filled with men wearing panties and lingerie. Online shops with these kind of things meant for men. 

At first Stiles was shocked. Obviously. But then, after checking out all the websites Derek’ been visiting, he started imagining his boyfriend in panties. And that- that made him horny. His dick was hard and he had to jerk off to get rid of his boner. While doing it, he thought about Derek in soft, silky panties. That orgasm was one of the best ones he had ever had.

Concentrating on Derek, he sees how his hands are trembling, shoulder are tense and lips pressed tightly together. 

“It’s okay if you like it,” he says softly. Derek doesn’t look at him, so Stiles reaches out and turns his head towards him, gripping his chin lightly. “I’m serious. It’s okay.”

“Aren’t you disgusted?” Derek asks in a small voice. He drops the panties onto his lap. “I’m a man, I shouldn’t like something like that, I-”

“Hey, hey, Derek. It’s okay to like it. Honestly. You don’t have to be ashamed or scared, I promise. Being a male doesn’t mean you can’t like things like that. I’m okay with it. Honestly, I would be fine if you suddenly decided to wear dresses. I want you to be comfortable. And if this-” he grabs the panties and holds them up “-this makes you comfortable, that’s totally fine. You can want it.”

Derek exhales a trembling breath and smiles a little. Stiles answers with his own soft smile. 

“I love you,” Derek whispers. “I love you so fucking much.”

“And I love you, big guy. You’re my forever.”

The werewolf kisses him for a long time after that. When they part, they’re both calm and relaxed. 

“Can I see you in them?” Stiles asks. 

“You want to?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” 

Derek got up and slowly unbuttoned his jeans. He took off his pants and underwear, staying only in his new dark purple sweater with thumbholes that is long enough to cover his dick. For a few long seconds Derek just stands like that before Stiles, hesistaing. The teenager picks up the panties from the bed and hands them to Derek who takes them with a deep breath. 

“I can go wait outside if you want me to,” Stiles proposes, but Derek shakes his head.

“No. Don’t leave.”

Derek bends down and puts his feet through the holes. Then he closes his eyes and pulls the panties up.

Stiles watches as the material catches on his dark hairs, making them fuzzy. He loves how hairy Derek is. His face, arms, chest, legs, his balls and ass. When Stiles gives Derek a rimjob, he doesn’t complain about the hair around the werewolf’s hole. He actually likes it. And now, when he sees the contrast between Derek’s hairy legs and the soft red panties, he likes it even more.

After pulling the panties on all the way and adjusting himself, Derek leans back, holding the sweater up. He still has his eyes closed, so he doesn’t see how Stiles looks at him. He doesn’t see how hungry Stiles is for him in that moment.

The panties are perfect on him. The size is right, nothing is too small or too loose. The fact Derek doesn’t have a big cock probably helps. Stiles can see the outline of his dick, not so soft as it was few minutes before, but still not even half-hard. 

“You look beautiful,” Stiles whispers in a rough voice. “Fucking perfect.”

Derek finally opens his eyes and looks at Stiles. Whatever he sees, it makes him whine and dive in for a kiss. It’s hungry, wet and messy, but neither of them care. Derek climbs on top of him, sitting on his lap with legs on either side of him. Stiles grabs a handful of his ass, panties cold against his palms, and squeezes, pulling Derek tighter towards him. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Derek chants between kisses.

They kiss and kiss, both of them painfully hard. When Stiles takes away one of his hands from Derek’s ass and brings it to his front, he realizes that the tip of Derek’s cock escaped from inside of the panties. The werewolf groans when Stiles rubs the leaking slit with his thumb.

“I love you,” Derek tells him one more time. “And I want you to fuck me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay or nah?


	20. Chapter 20

“Are you sure?” Stiles asks breathlessly. 

“Yeah, totally. I want you.”

Stiles grins and kisses him, biting his lips and making him whine. 

“God, I love you so much,” he sighs into Derek’s mouth.

The teenager stands up, toes off his shoes and socks, unbuckles his belt and then pulls down his pants along with his underwear. When he’s naked, Stiles kisses Derek again, but this time slowly, with love. 

“Do you want me to help you with the cleaning?” he asks.

“Not really,” Derek says with a blush. “I’ll do it myself. You just stay here and wait. It won’t take me long, I’ll hurry.”

Stiles shakes his head and kisses Derek’s nose.

“Take your time, don’t hurry things up. I’m not going anywhere.”

Derek smiles at him softly and kisses him again.

“I know you’re not going anywhere,” the werewolf whispers. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, big guy.”

Derek goes to the bathroom and Stiles sits comfortably with his back propped against a bunch of pillows. He can’t stop smiling, feeling happy and excited. And horny, but that’s obvious. His dick is still hard, laying on his flat stomach, but Stiles doesn’t feel the urge to touch himself. He’s content sitting on the bed and just thinking about what’s about to come. Or rather who…

Anyway, while waiting for Derek, Stiles reaches over to the nightstand and takes out his laptop from the drawer. He quickly checks his mailbox and Tumblr. Then he opens up one of his saved sites: the online shop with lingerie for men. He found and saved it the same day he bought Derek’s panties. He just thought that maybe if Derek likedhis present, he might buy him some more panties. If not, he would just simply forget it and never speak about it ever again.

He’s looking at a bunch of black panties with stockings when Derek finally emerges from the bathroom. He’s blushing slightly and smiling shyly. He’s not wearing his sweater anymore, only the panties. 

It’s the best kind of view.

Stiles smiles and closes the laptop, setting it aside. Stiles’ cock twitches in interest as he looks at Derek.

“Come here,” he says and makes grabby hands at his boyfriend, who rolls his eyes, but comes up to him anyway.

Derek gracefully straddles Stiles, placing his knees on both sides of Stiles’ hips. He grabs the teenager’s face and kisses him, biting his lips and sucking his tongue. The younger boys moans and places his hands on Derek’s butt, squeezing tightly. God, he loves Derek’s ass. So round, so hairy and so fucking perfect. He. Loves. It.

“We’re ruining them,” Derek mumbles into Stiles’ mouth.

“Huh?”

“The panties,” Derek whispers blushing, as if saying it out loud was something forbidden. 

Stiles looks down and sees that Derek has a point. His cock is pushing onto them from the inside, a hard, hot length going from the middle to the left side. A big wet patch is standing out where the tip of Derek’s dick is. Stiles wants really badly to push his face into that spot and suck on it as if his life depended on it. Maybe in the future. Now he wants to fuck his boyfriend.

“Don’t worry, I’ll buy you another,” Stiles says simply and kisses Derek’s cheek.

Derek nods and smiles, showing his bunny teeth.

“So, how do you want to do it?” Stiles asks after few more minutes of kissing and groping. He’s painfully hard now.

“I want your dick in me. Obviously.”

Stiles rolls his eyes and swats Derek’s.

“I know, sassywolf, I mean what position. Do you want to do it like that? You riding me? Like we did on our first time?”

Derek shakes his head.

“On my stomach.”

“You sure?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah. Now come on, let’s do it.”

“Okay, okay, jeez.” The teenager says

Derek stands on the bed and takes off his panties, throwing them on one of the pillows. Then he takes another pillow, places it in the middle of the bed, in the place where his hips will be. The werewolf kisses Stiles one more time and then without a word lays down on his front, his ass up in the air.

Stiles sighs happily and runs both of his hands over Derek’s butt, squeezing it firmly a few times before he finally reaches over for the lube.

“Tell me if I do anything wrong, Der.”

Derek nods and hides his face into the pillows he’s currently hugging. Sometimes, even after so long and so many times doing the hanky panky, one of them gets shy and nervous out of the blue. Now it’s understandable for Derek to be nervous, so Stiles tries to do everything to makes him feel more at ease. 

Stiles kneels between Derek’s open legs. He dribbles some lube onto his fingers on the right hand, warming it up a little bit. With the other hand, Stiles gently pulls one of Derek’s cheek to the side, revealing the pink hole with thick black hair all around it.

Slowly, the teenager puts his thumb over Derek’s hole and rubs it delicately. The man’s hips twitch. Stiles does this over and over again until Derek pushes his ass up, into Stiles’ hold. 

“Come on,” Derek urges.

Stiles obeys and pushes his thumb into the hole, watching as Derek’s ass opens up for him and swallows his finger.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Stiles sighs and thrust his thumb in and out few times.

Then he switches the thumb for his middle finger, sinking it in in one move. Derek is a little loose thanks to his cleaning before. He takes Stiles’ finger beautifully, fluttering around it and making Stiles whimper quietly. 

“More,” Derek mumbles.

He does as he’s told, pushing two fingers into Derek. Opening up Derek is easy and sexy as hell. For some time, Stiles fears he will come before sticking his cock inside Derek. He has to grab the base of his dick and squeeze, thinking about Coach Finstock in a pink tutu. It helps.

Two fingers turn into three, then three into four. Derek is moaning quietly and whining in the back of his throat, moving his hips in rhythm of Stiles’ movements. He’s beautiful like that. Stiles wants to capture this moment forever, to never forget this.

“Derek,” Stiles says in a rough voice. “Der?”

“Mm?” Derek mumbles shakily. He turns his face to the side, looking at Stiles. 

“Can I take a picture of you?” the teen blurts out before he can chicken out. “It’s just- you look so fucking perfect, I want to- I just want to be able remember exactly how you… I don’t have to, you can say no, it’s fine.”

For a long moment Derek just looks at him. Then his eyes flash, making Stiles tremble and his cock twitch and dribble even more pre-come, and he nods, licking his lips.

“Yeah,” he rasps out. “You can take the picture. Maybe- maybe even film a little? So I can watch it later?” he ask uncentairly. 

“Ye- yes, totally, I can do that. I can so fucking do that.”

Derek smiles a little when Stiles takes out his finger from his asshole, looks wildly around and, nearly falls from the bed in his hectic move to grab his phone. 

“I love you so fucking much, Der,” Stiles sighs happily and kisses his boyfriend. 

“I know.”

Stiles laughs. Then he sits back between Derek’s legs, this time around with a phone in one hand. He quickly opens up the camera, pushing his finger back into Derek’s hole. The werewolf moans and bites down onto the pillow. 

Concentrating, Stiles directs the camera and snaps half a dozen of pictures. With each click his cock twitches and becoming even more painfully hard. Then, he starts filming and thrusting his fingers in and out. He’s torn between looking directly where his fingers sink into Derek’s body and the phone to make sure he’s filming at a good angle. 

“Come on,” the werewolf says. “Fuck me, I’m ready. Come on, Stiles.”

“Someone’s a bossy bottom,” Stiles says amused.

Derek growls making Stiles laugh a little, but finally takes out his fingers. He films Derek’s twitching hole for a few seconds before scooting up. He closes the werewolf’s legs a little, so that he can strandle them comfortably. 

After putting lube on his aching cock Stiles finally positions himself at Derek’s entrance. 

“Stiles,” Derek groans impatiently. 

Stiles sinks in, moaning at the feeling. Derek’s inside is hot, smooth, and perfect. His hands shake as he bottoms out. Taking a few deep breaths to not come that second, Stiles focuses the camera where they’re joined, his pubes touching Derek’s hairy asscheeks. He wants to thrust so badly, to just move and fuck Derek, but he also doesn’t want to hurt the werewolf. It’s stupid, because there’s no way he can actually hurt him, not with all the prep and him being the strong werewolf, but Stiles loves Derek. He loves him so fucking much.

“Stiles,” Derek croaks out. “Stiles, move. Please.”

He does. He moves back slowly until only the tip of his cock is inside Derek and then just as slowly sinks in, watching and filming as his dick disappears in the werewolf's body.

“Stiles! You can go faster and harder, I won’t break!”

“Fuck, Derek.”

He can’t hold up his hand with the phone anymore, so he saves the video and throws the cell to the side. Then he places his arms on both sides of Derek’s head and starts fucking him. 

It’s hot, tight and messy. Both of them are moaning and groaning. At some point Derek loses his control and shifts. His ears become pointed, eyebrows disappear and sideburns show up. His eyes were shining before, but now they’re blazing. Pillows are destroyed by his claws and sharp teeth. He's growling and whining.

Any normal person would be afraid.

But not Stiles. 

The fact that Derek lost control because of him makes his stomach clench, the heat becoming almost unbearable. He loves and trusts him, knows Derek won’t hurt him. Stiles wants to sob and laugh at the same time. 

It’s all almost too much.

The boy comes suddenly. He whines and bites down onto Derek shoulder. Stiles can feel Derek trembling underneath him, his hole clenching around his cock. 

He comes and comes, it feels like forever. The best kind of orgasm

“Fuuuck,” he whimpers. “Love you, Der. So much.”

Derek groans and shifts, trembling for a few more seconds. 

“I love you, too. But I think you broke me. I can’t feel my legs.”

Stiles laughs suddenly, come-stupid. 

“Idiot.” Derek whispers fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... um.. that just happened...
> 
> Let me know if you like this chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot happening here, sorry, but I still hope you will like it. I promise the next chapter will be written a lot better. Leave a comment with your thoughts, suggestions and etc.

The next day when Laura walks inside the loft, she makes a barfing sound and covers her nose. 

“Oh my god, dudes!” she screams. “It reeks in here! What the hell? Have you two been fucking everywhere in the loft yesterday night?”

Stiles grins from the couch and sticks his tongue at her. 

“You don’t have to be here,” Derek says as he walks out of the kitchen. He’s holding two cups of cocoa with marshmallows. “It’s our home, you have your own.”

“Yeah, but I don’t have Netflix, Derbear,” Laura sighs. In response to the nickname Derek growls and flashes his eyes at her. 

“Oh, so you come here only for Netflix and chill with us, huh?” Stiles asks with a cheeky green.

“I’m not into incest, so not with you two, but you only on the other hand…” Laura smiles predatory and comes up closer to the couch. “I would eat you up any moment of the day, Bambi.”

Derek growls once again and throws an arm over Stiles’ shoulder, pulling the teen closer to him. The boy laughs, but snuggles to Derek nonetheless. 

“Fuck off, Laura, go molest your own boyfriend.”

Laura laughs and rolls her eyes at her brother. Then she sits down on a couch next to the two of them on Derek’s side.

“Chill, Derbear.”

“So what truly bring you here, L?” stiles asks after all of his cocoa is gone.

“What? Can’t I come to just visit you guys?”

“You can and you do so, but you should be with Jordan today,” Derek points out. then he smiles, his teeth a lot more sharper than usual. “Did he do something? Can I finally kill him?”

Stiles smacks him and turns his whole body towards Laura.

“What’s happened?”

“Nothing bad!” she assures quickly. Then she frowns and lets put a sigh. “It’s just… I've been thinking about telling him about the werewolf stuff. I want him to know. But I’m scared he won’t accept me.”

Stiles hugs her tightly, petting her dark hair. Even alphas need comfort/ npt everyone is a heartless jackass.

“We argued today morning. He knows I’m hiding something, but doesn’t know what. It’s hard…”

“It’ll be okay,” Stiles says. “Jordan is an awesome dude. Really. Sure, he might be shocked at first, but he’ll accept who you really are no matter what.”

“How do you know that?”

“I just do. Don’t question the mojo. Are you afraid to tell him only because of that? Him noc accepting the truth?”

“No,” she shakes her head and sighs deeply. “The knowledge will put him in danger. I’ve been hearing more and more about creatures and hunters talking about Beacon Hills. What if we get attacked because someone will want to take our territory?”

“We should make bigger pack,” Derek interjects quietly.

“Der-”

“I’m serious,” he insists. “You need more betas. And you know it, Laura. You do. Stiles and Isaac already told you about couple of people that might be perfect for this.”

“They’re tenagers!”

“That means they have more chances to change. Come on, Laura. Just think about it.”

Laura sighs again and rubs her face with both hands. It’s quiet in the loft for the next several seconds until Laura finally nods.

“Fine. Let’s do this.”

Stiles and Derek smile at her. She groans when she’s attacked by them both and manhaled into a puppy pile.

“You two still reek,” the female grumples. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Stiles laughs. “You loveeee us!”

The three of them cuddle together, watching TV, until Isaac comes back from Danny’s. He greets them all, winces at the smell of sex all around the loft, but still hugs them to scent mark his pack.

Stiles prepares sandwiches while Laura teels Isaac how she agreed to expand their pack. The teen grins, happy to hear that.”

“I need packmates that are more like friends or siblings,” he says. At Stiles’ offended face and Derek’s hurt frown he hurries to explain. “You two are more like parents to be, to be honest. I don’t mind, really, I like it, but, you know. I’d love to have someone to play and act like a kid sometimes. You’re like an old married couple.”

Stiles pouts, but Isaac hugs him and makes it all better.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, hope you'll like this chapter. Let me know!

The first day back in school is good. Jackson and his goons don't even look in his way, Lydia ignores him just like she used to before, and he's all for it, really. The only unpleasant thing is the way Scott looks at Isaac and Stiles as if they killed his whole family and betrayed him in the worst way possible. Stiles wants to punch him, but Isaac tells him not to and to just ignore his presence. They have more important things to do. 

At lunch they split; Stiles goes to find Erica Reyes while Isaac searches for Vernon Boyd. 

Finding Erica isn't hard. Stiles has seen her almost every day at lunch in the library on his way to his usual spot. She’s, as usual, curled up on a uncomfortable chair, looking small and as if she wants to hide from the whole world. She’s wearing black Converse, loose pants, and a t-shirt about two sizes too big. Her hair is unkempt and slightly greasy. 

Stiles startles Erica when he sits in front of her. The book she was reading falls from her hands, landing loudly on the desk. Stiles winces and looks around to see if the librarian is anywhere near. Thankfully, they’re alone.

“Sorry.” He whispers.

Erica frowns and tucks her hair behinds her ears. 

“W… What do you want?” she asks. 

“I want to talk,” Stiles shrugs. “And I have a proposition. For you and Vernon Boyd. Do you know him?”

“I’ve seen him a few times, never talked to him… What kind of proposition?” she asks suspicious.

Stiles looks around and bites the inside of his cheek. It seems like they're all alone in the library, so it should be safe to tell her, but Stiles doesn't want to take any chances that someone can overhear. 

“I will tell you, but not here.”

“That's not suspicious at all,” she snorts and then frowns as if she's shocked she’s just done that.

“It’s not my secret, not fully. I have to be sure no one can hear. And also I want you to actually see the proof of what I'm about to tell you, so we will go and see Isaac and Boyd. All I can tell you now is that… I know a way to get rid of your epilepsy.”

Erica immediately looks hurt and ready to bolt at any second. Tears show up in her eyes and she bites her lower lip, curling her trembling hands into fists.

“That's not funny,” she says. 

“I'm not joking. Just- just come with me. Please. I swear I'm being serious. I wouldn't do that to you. To anyone.”

Erica doesn't agree at first, she just looks at Stiles as if he just killed her puppy. She finally nods, though, and gathers her stuff. Stiles grins at her and helps. Then, together, they go outside the school over to the empty parking lot and Stiles’ Jeep. Isaac and Boyd are already there.

The young werewolf smiles at Stiles and hugs him as soon as Stiles is close enough. The teen can feel how nervous and excited Isaac is. Not only because he's good at reading Isaac’s expressions, but also because he can feel it, deep inside his chest and mind. A pack bond. Laura told him this would happen. He already felt Derek, obviously, but only recently he started feeling Laura and Isaac.

Stiles lets Isaac hug and rub all over him for few minutes, but finally they part. Erica and Boyd are observing them, standing next to each other. Erica looks more small and fragile than she actually is next to Boyd, who towers over her.

“Soooo… We gathered here to-”

Isaac snorts at the same time as Erica frown and says “Just tell us what this is all about.”

Stiles looks at Isaac, who just shrugs.

“Okay, then. Werewolves.”

Boyd and Erica both look at him as if he's crazy. 

“What…” Erica looks between Stiles and Isaac as she asks, “What about werewolves?”

“They’re real. Isaac is one. My boyfriend is one,” Stiles rambles. “They're cool, don't worry, they don't hurt people, everyone's safe. I mean look at Isaac, he's a puppy, not a killer. Right?”

If it was a cartoon or something like that, everyone would be hearing crickets as they all look at each other. 

Awkward.

“Isaac can show you.” Stiles adds.

Erica and Boyd look at Isaac, who glares at Stiles.

“What?” Stiles asks. “I know I told everyone I would tell them, but I honestly don't know how. It's harder than I thought.”

Isaac snorts and rolls his eyes. In response, Stiles pouts and crosses his arms. 

Boyd clears his throat pointedly. 

“Show us.” Erica says before Stiles can speak up again. 

Without any other prompting Isaac flashes his eyes making Erica gasp. Boyd looks surprised and fascinated, actually leaning in closer to Isaac who squirms uncomfortably.

“So as you can see. Werewolf. We would show you more than this but here isn’t a good place for it. Come to our loft after school and we will show and tell you everything you need. How ‘bout that?”

“Wait, you two live together?” Boyd asks.

Stiles frowns and exchanges a quick glance with Isaac.

“I just told you about werewolves and you decided to point out the fact we live together?”

“Yes,” Erica nods. “Are you two boyfriends?”

“No!” Stiles says quickly while Isaac makes a disgusted face. “God, no. We live together with my boyfriend, Derek. Derek Hale.”

And that confession lead to more explanation. Apparently Erica and Boyd know exactly who Derek is and what's happened to him and his family. Stiles is quite shocked that they are more shocked by the fact he is living with his boyfriend Derek than that werewolves are real. Priorities, man.

At some point Erica starts to interrogate Isaac while Boyd and Stiles just stand next to them quietly. Quiet, closed-off Erica, who suddenly has a maniacal glint in her eyes. Stiles just knows she will be an awesome werewolf. Boyd too. They're perfect for their little pack.

Around ten minutes before the end of lunch break, Stiles gets a notification of a new Snap from Derek. It still amazes Stiles that his boyfriend is so okay with using this app. Not that he's complaining, he truly isn't. Stiles loves every picture and every short video Derek sends him. Sometimes it’s a simple selfie with ‘I'm bored’ or ‘I miss you’ or ‘I love you’ caption. And sometimes Derek sends him a dirty, sexy snap that makes Stiles so hard so quickly that his knees go week and he almost falls. And this time, it is that kind of snap.

Derek captured his reflection in the library's employee's bathroom’s mirror. He is wearing a dark blue button up with a black tie. His pants, dark jeans with a black belt, are open, fly undone. With one hand, Derek holds the phone up, and with other he reveals what kind of underwear he is wearing. 

The panties Stiles got him on Christmas.

Fuuuuuck. 

One small blip and another snap comes from Derek. Stiles quickly saves this one and opens the other. 

A selfie of Derek smirking and the caption ‘guess who will be wearing these tonight to bed’.

Did Stiles already say fuck? Because damn, holy fuuuck. He really wants to just go to Derek and bone him soooo hard.

“Dude, no. Stop. Stop or go away!” Isaac whines and places a hand over his mouth and nose. 

Oh, right. Werewolf senses. It is so easy to forget and not even think about it. Whoops.

“Sorry, pup.”

“What? What's going on?” Erica asks.

“We have advanced senses. I can smell a lot. Like the fact you had Corn Flakes for breakfast and Boyd ate toast. And that Stiles has a boner right now.”

Erica and Boyd look at Stiles crotch, where, yep, there is a very visible hard-on. Stiles awkwardly tries to hide it, but it is too late anyway.

“He probably got a sexy message from Derek. They're disgusting. Not only do they bone whenever they can, but they also are so freaking cute and domestic together that Laura and I puke rainbows and unicorns around them.”

“Hey! We’re not that bad,” Stiles argues.

“Yeah, you're right,” Isaac sighs. “You're worse.”

Stiles rolls his eyes and smacks him on the back of his head. Isaac only smirks in response.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short!

As soon as Stiles and other teenagers walk into the loft, Stiles rushes to the coach, where Derek is sitting. The younger man kisses his boyfriend for a few second, completely ignoring Isaac’s complaining, then pulls back and reaches reaches up to Derek's chest. He grabs Derek’s left nipple through the thin material of the black Hanley and twists, making Hale yelp and jump back.

“You deserved that,” Stiles says with a smirk and shrugs before Derek even can ask what the fuck. 

Derek pouts and rubs his chest. 

“Where's Laura?” Stiles asks and looks around.

“Right here, Bambi,” their Alpha says as she walks out of the kitchen. She's dressed casually, black jeans, loose brown shirt with few holes here and there, and bright pink socks. Laura looks beautiful as usual, her smile bright, but it sharpens as soon as she looks at Boyd and Erica.

“So this is Erica and Boyd,” Stiles says and Laura nods. Boyd tilts his head and Erica gives Laura a weak wave. “We already told them the basics, now it is your turn to tell and show them the rest.”

Laura looks at the two teenagers standing awkwardly few meters away for a bit before finally nodding as if she saw something pleasing.

“Let's sit down and talk,” Laura says and almost everyone does so.

Stiles catches Derek's hand and pulls him toward the stairs.

“You talk and we are going up to have a make out session. Bye bye,” Stiles waves toward the four people sitting on a coach. “Call us when you're done.”

“Stiles, god,” Isaac whines while Laura cackles.

“Okay, bambi, but pleaaseee try being quiet,” the Alpha says still laughing.

“I make no promises.”

Derek is smirking when Stiles glances at him. 

They go upstairs and close the door behind them after walking into their bedroom. Right away Stiles is pressed against it, Derek's lips on his. Stiles groans and kisses him and wraps his hands around Derek's neck, pulling his werewolf closer.

“I missed you,” Derek says after few minutes of kissing. 

Stiles smiles at him and rubs their noses delicately. 

“I missed you too, Sourwolf. A lot.”

Derek's eyes shine and his mouth curves into small, private smile. 

“And I really liked your photo,” Stiles whispers teasingly. He reaches down and slips two fingers inside Derek's pants, pulling them away from his body. Stiles looks down and smirks seeing the panties. “You're so fucking sexy,” he sighs and kisses Derek.

After another few minutes of kissing against the door and soft rutting against each other, they finally pull away. Both flushed, lips red and wet with saliva.

“So how was your day, honey?” Stiles asks.

Derek rolls his eyes and follows the teen as Stiles moves to sit down onto the bed. 

“Boring as usual,” Derek shrugs. “Laura told me there was an omega in the preserve, though.”

“What? When?” Stiles asks. He still remembers that time when Derek came to the loft bloodied and hurt. It was awful. 

“Shh, calm down, nothing happened,” the werewolf catches his hand as squeezes. “It was an omega that just wanted to do a shortcut through our preserve. Wasn't violent or anything. Nobody was hurt or anything like that, you needn't worry.”

Stiles sighs and rubs his face with a free hand.

“I just don't want anyone to get hurt.

“I know,” Derek nods. “Me too. But that's our lives, baby. We might get hurt protecting our territory. Bad things might happen. I promise you, tho, I will do anything and everything I can to protect you. Okay? And you have to let me. I love you too much not to. You're my everything.”

“You're my everything, too, Der,” Stiles tells him softly.

Derek smiles.

“I wouldn't survive without you if I ever lost you. I would go mad and Laura would have to put me down. Her or some hunter.”

Stiles hugs him tightly, hiding his face into Derek's neck. Just thinking about losing Derek makes his heart race and ache. 

“I love you. I love you so much it sometimes scares me,” Stiles confesses quietly.

“I know, baby, I know.”

Derek pulls back a little and takes Stiles’ face in both hands. Then, he leans and tenderly kisses teenager’s forehead, left and right cheek, tip of his nose and finally his lips. Just a sweet, soft press of their mouths together that makes Stiles’ knees week. It's a good thing he's already sitting.

“Sometimes I'm scared, too,” Derek murmurs. “But then I think just how much I'm grateful having you. Even if something would happen, even if our relationship wouldn't be as long as I wish, I would still be happy for getting to be with you at least for a while. I would still love you for years, till my death.”

Stiles closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He hates thinking about this stuff. He's just too insecure, too worried he's not enough for Derek. Stiles doesn't show it, but he often wonders when Derek will finally open his eyes and see how pathetic and lame Stiles is. 

He loves Derek with his whole being and seeing Derek with anyone else but him would kill him, but Stiles would take a step back and love him from far away. Because for the teenager Derek's happiness is more valuable than his own.

“I love you,” he says, his voice low and trembling.

“I love you, too, baby,” Derek answers and kisses his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, when I first started this fic, I wanted to write just pure fluff and give Derek and Stiles good stuff. Then I wanted to write something deeper, some good as plot, you know. I had plans, I had notes and stuff. But then my life got even more fucked up and changed my mind again. Writing this fic is a form o getting away from my problems, my depression, anxiety and loads of other bullshit. I just write happy thing that I wish could happend in real life. So, sorry if I dissapointed anyone, I know I wrote some comments and said I'll write some things, but that never happened. again, sorry. This fic ain't about that. My next fic, tho... Yeah, that shit is kinda deep.
> 
> Anyway, love y'all, hope you still like my writing.

Stiles is amazed by how quickly and well Erica and Boyd connect with their wolves and new pack. Seeing them all together on the full moon, running and chasing each other around the preserve makes Stiles smile so hard his face hurts. He's happy, they're happy. It’s awesome.

There are two more omegas that come to Beacon Hills. Thankfully it's nothing too serious. They don't even get to hurt anyone in the Hale pack. Laura and, shockingly, Isaac, run them out of the town in no time. After that, Laura decides to have daily trainings for every pack member. They run, spar, and track. Stiles mostly watches, but sometimes Laura or Derek teach him self defense. Mostly it's Laura who spars with him, because when Stiles and Derek try to fight, they end up just making out on the ground. 

Erica is a magnificent wolf. She's taken to the bite beautifully, just like Stiles thought she would. The girl becomes confident, happy in her own skin for the first time in her life. Two days after taking the bite and her first full moon, Laura takes her and Isaac shopping. The three of them come back laughing, carrying several bags. Stiles, Derek, and Boyd are forced to sit on the couch in the loft and wait for Erica to show up before them in her new clothes. Mostly it's short skirts and revealing tops, but she also got plain shirts with funny logos, comfortable pants, and a few sun dresses. She looks beautiful in all of them. 

Erica blushes when Boyd tells her so.

Stiles and Erica become good friends very quickly. Mainly because they are both nerds, who love Marvel and watch pretty much the same shows and movies. It's good to have someone like that.

Stiles tries not to think about the fact that he used to be like that with Scott.

Because of Stiles and Erica’s close friendship, the girl likes to asks a lot of questions about his and Derek’s relationship. She wants to know who tops, who bottoms, what they do in bed. She's quite the naughty girl…

Sometimes, though, when they're alone, her questions are different. More deep.

“Why did you two become a couple so quickly?”

“Because it felt right,” Stiles answers. “Being with Derek is easy. No, wrong word…” he muses for a few seconds. “Being with Derek is the best feeling in the world. It's like we were always together.”

“Like you two were made for each other.” Erica whispers and Stiles smiles.

“Yes. Exactly.”

“Laura told me that sometimes a werewolf just knows when they meet their one and only. Their mate.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you and Derek mates?”

“No.”

She looks at him startled. 

“Derek had a mate, but she died. It's not my place to tell you exactly what happened, but I can tell you that they were both young and in high school. After she died Derek was in a bad place. Really bad. Stuff happened, his family died. He's still not completely okay, even after years of therapy, you know? But he's better. He learned how to cope with his grief.

Derek blamed himself for a really long time. He told me once that at the beginning he actually felt guilty for being with me while his actual mate is dead. I understand, I really do.”

He sighs and rubs his face.

“I know he loved her a lot. He still does.”

“And you're okay with that?”

“Yeah. Because I know he also loves me. A lot. Like a lot a lot,” he grins and makes Erica roll her eyes.

“Dork.”

“But seriously, I'm happy with him. Extremely. I’m his number one right now, even though Paige still holds a special place in his heart. And I know all of it happened very quickly, but it just feels right. He's… he's the only person I trust to be with me forever. To never leave or betray me. Not like Scott and my father did. Derek would never hurt me like that.”

Erica only hums and nods slowly. Stiles smiles and bumps their shoulders together.

They don't talk about it again.

It's all good and nice. Stiles sees his father a few times around town, but the Sheriff never sees him. And it's totally okay for Stiles, he's happy with it. 

At school, Scott is constantly alternating between glaring and throwing puppy eyes at Stiles and Isaac. He tries to talk with Isaac twice and is quickly shut down each time.

Jackson doesn't give them a hard time, surprisingly. It’s Danny’s doing, obviously. Jackass doesn't apologize, but he doesn't bully them anymore. Even his other ‘friends’ fucked off. 

Lydia, on the other hand, decided that spreading rumors about them is the best way of punishing them for not following her like the rest of the idiots at school. She tells people Stiles is whoring around, that the Sheriff found out and decided to disown and kick him out. Apparently Stiles is sleeping with teachers for grades, the same goes for Boyd, who after becoming a werewolf turned out to be a really good student. His study sessions with Erica and Stiles help a lot.

Lydia is just a total bitch. Stiles can't believe he ever had a crush on her. It's mind-blowing. 

Before getting more packmates, before finding a new family, Stiles planned on leaving Beacon Hills as soon as possible after turning eighteen. He even talked about it with Derek and the man was totally fine with it. He even started planing with Stiles. Laura was reluctant, they did just came back to Beacon Hills after all. She wanted to claim this land as theirs and stay with it. But she told them that they could go together. She would stay and wait for them to come back when they're ready. 

But now? Now Stiles doesn't want to leave, not when there are new betas. He can't leave them. He just can't. So he will stay and finish school with his pack. Then maybe convince them to go away with him. Maybe. Time will tell.

On the day of his eighteenth birthday he wakes up to Derek's soft kisses. They’re both naked, dried traces of cum on their skin from last night's activities. Stiles is pleasantly aching, his ass beautifully sore.

“Happy birthday, baby,” Derek whispers and sucks a mark on Stiles’ neck.

“Best birthday ever,” Stiles mumbles and Derek laughs.

“You just woke up.”

“With you in bed. Best birthday, Sexy Stuff.”

“It's about to get better,” Derek promises.

The werewolf swiftly turns Stiles on his back. Stiles blinks sleepily and looks down at Derek who positions himself between Stiles’ sprawled legs. With one hand he takes Stiles’ soft dick in a tight grip. With the other one he reaches to the side and grabs his phone, handing it to the teenager with a wink.

They share this kink. Both of them love to watch the short videos they film when they do anything sexual. Sometimes they watch it while relaxing, sometimes they jerk each other off. They both love the way those videos make them feel.

Stiles quickly opens the camera and starts filming. Derek grins and winks again, then leans down and places a soft kiss on the tip of Stiles' cock. He does that for some time. Just kissing the tip and slowly massaging the rest. When Stiles’ hips start to move on their own, Derek takes the tip between his lips and starts to suck. The teenager sighs contently. 

Derek plays with his cock as if it’s his favourite lollipop. He sucks, licks, moves up and down. Moans at the taste. 

At the same time, the werewolf humps the mattress, giving himself the pleasure. 

It takes an embarrassingly short time for Stiles to come. Derek swallows everything and licks him clean. 

“Soooo good,” Stiles sighs after, closing the camera on the phone and placing it on the bed beside him. 

Derek grins happily and moves up to lie down on Stiles. His cock is already softening, apparently humping the bed was good enough to bring him the orgasm.   
They kiss for a while, murmuring softly between them. 

“Come on, birthday boy. Let's go clean up and then eat breakfast.”

“What, no breakfast in bed?” Stiles fake pouts.

“After the last time you ate in bed? Definitely no.”

Derek places one last kiss on Stiles’ lips and they both stand up. They go to the bathroom together and naked, not bothering with clothes. Isaac is at Danny’s, so he won’t see anything.

Stiles stands before the toilet seat and urinates as Derek turns on the shower and checks the water. Then they switch places, Derek is the one at the toilet seat and Stiles goes inside the shower, sighing at the warm pressure. After some time the werewolf joins him. While showering, they talk about their plans for the day. Eating breakfast, watching some movies, then when the whole pack comes, the cake and presents and pack-bonding. It will be a calm, peacefully perfect day. 

Somehow, after fifteen minutes of showering, they start kissing again. They're both half-hard, Derek's fingers in Stiles’ ass tap on his prostate, making him moan and groan. But they don't do anything to bring themselves more pleasure.

After that, they finally come out, dress in comfortable clothes and go downstairs to eat something. 

It's so peaceful and comfortable that Stiles does not even once think about his previous miserable birthdays.Because the birthdays he spent with Scott playing video games and eating shitty food and thinking they were awesome? It's nothing compared to this. Nothing. Nada.

The pack come to the loft at the end of the episode of Scrubs that Derek and Stiles are watching. Immediately Erica lunches herself at Stiles and hugs him tightly, kissing his whole face. He even gets a soft kiss on his lips. Derek allows it, but rolls his eyes when Erica winks at him.

“Happy birthday, Batman.”

“Thanks, Catwoman.”

She grins, more teeth than necessary, and pats his cheek. Erica gets up and makes a place for Isaac who leans down and hugs Stiles as tightly as Erica did, but thankfully he doesn't kiss him. 

“Okay, people, move, move,” Laura says from behind the couch. “Stiles, close your eyes and wait. Erica go get plates, Isaac help her. Boyd move the coffee table a bit closer to the TV. Der-Bear, you just sit there and look pretty.”

Everyone does as they are told. Stiles calmly wait for permission to open his eyes, focusing on the sounds around and Derek's presence next to him.

After a few minutes, everything is ready and the pack starts singing. Stiles takes it as his cue to open his eyes. 

Derek is still sitting next to him, but the rest of the pack is standing around the coffee table, grins on their faces and phones in their hands. Stiles sticks a tongue at all of them.

The cake on the coffee table is big; big enough to satisfy a group of at least fifteen people. It has white frosting and a painting of a boy in a red hoodie with a black wolf with shiny, blue eyes next to him on top of it. Next to them is written in gold, “Happy Birthday, Bambi” and one small candle stuck in f. Stiles laughs delighted, his eyes bright. 

Stiles makes a wish and blows at the candle. The pack cheers as the small fire flame vanishes. 

“Thank you, guys, it's perfect,” the boys says smiling. 

“Let's hofpe it tastes good,” Laura mutters and starts cutting the cake. “If not, I'm going to raise hell.”

Stiles and Derek snort at the same time and then duck to avoid Laura's glare.   
f  
Thankfully, the cake tastes awesome. It's not heavy, not sweet. Just… perfect. Stiles is in love.  
Y  
“I want to eat this forever and ever,” Erica moans.

“Hear, hear,” Isaac agrees. His eyes are closed and head tipped back, a small smile on his lips.

“I think I will have to go to the bakery and thank them again, god, this is good,” says Laura in awe. “Holy shit.”

Stiles takes another bite of the cake and sighs happily, practically melting into the couch and Derek's embrace. The werewolf places a hand on Stiles’ jaw and angles his face up so that he can kiss his younger boyfriend. Stiles hums and licks into Derek's mouth, ignoring the Pack.

“Come on, you two!” Laura all but yells. “Just stop being so fucking cute for at least two hours. Then you can go back to being all cute and domestic. Please.”

Stiles, the mature eighteen year old he is, stick his tongue at her. And she, the adult alpha, responds with the same move.

“Okay, now presents!” Isaac jumps up and down excited after everyone eats their fair share of cake. 

“Mine first!” Erica screams and grabs her present and throwing it at Stiles. If he hadn't cath it, the big box would hit him right in the face. “Shit. Sorry, Batman.”

Stile rolls his eyes and quickly starts to open his present. He nearly screams from delight when he sees what's inside.

Batman. Batman everywhere. Batman themed cup, shirt, freaking underwear, slippers, even few nicely packed side by side pens with Batman’s logo all over them. 

“Holy shit, you even bought me Batman's mask and cape.”

Erica grins at him, teeth and all, clearly happy from pleasing him.

“I think it's rather obvious what I am getting you on your birthday, right?” Stiles laughs.

“Obviously,” Erica purrs.

“Okay, now open mine,” Laura chimes in and hands him her present.

It's a phone. New, awesomely good and incredible expensive one.

“You told me your screen is broken, so I bought new cell for you, Bambi.”

Stiles remembers complaining to her about his broken phone. She wanted to know how that happened, but he wasn't going to tell her he broke it because it slipped from his hand when Derek and him were having sex. So he just changed the topic and hoped Laura would never bring it up.

“Awesome. Thanks, L.”

She gives him a soft smile and a wink. 

The next present is from Boyd. Two big, old looking books about supernatural creatures. Stiles quickly looks them over, deciding that they look very legit.

“Laura helped me find them. They're real and accurate,” Boyd assures.

“You're the best, dude,” Stiles tells him and Boyd smirks.

The last present js from Isaac. It's a red hoodie, with theirs lacrosse team logo and his number, 24, but not his name on top of it. It's not Stilinski, but Hale. Hale 24.

“Wow,” Stiles breathes out. “Damn, it's awesome. Dude. Dude, thank you.”

Isaac smiles and blushes. Stiles hugs him briefly, then quickly puts the hoodie on, even though it's a fairly hot day. Whatever. The look of possessiveness Derek is having, and the slightly visibly hard on hidden in his pants is definitely worth it.

“Guys, you're all best. I love y’all.”

The pack coos at him and all but jumps at him to cuddle. He groans and laughs, but accepts the puppy pile, sighing contently after a minute.

They watch two movies, eat the rest of the cake and later ordered pizza. The pack goes away around eleven at night, even Isaac, who decided to sleep at Boyd’s. A incredibly smart move, considering that as soon as the door shut after all of them, Derek literally pounced at Stiles and kissed him breathless. 

“Now it's time for a present from me,” the werewolf smirks.

Stiles moans when Derek kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do wrong writing about Paige and Derek like that? What do you think? When I wrote this I was like, yeah, bisch, yeah, but now I'm like... what was thinking?
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what your thughts are!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long

Derek doesn't bottom often. He prefers to be on top and Stiles doesn't mind, he really doesn't. He loves being fucked, he loves how much Derek's cock—even though it’s not that big—stretches him open and fills him up. 

Sometimes, though,Derek bottoms. And when he does, he makes Stiles see stars. Derek wrecks him, leaving Stiles breathless, spent, and feeling high.

Stiles loves every moment of it.

Once they're upstairs in their room, Derek pushes him backwards until Stiles sits down on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his arms and looking up at Derek.

The young man—not a boy anymore since he's officially an adult in the eyes of the law, even though he hasn’t been a child in a very long time—waits patiently, watching Derek and his every movement. He's already half-hard. It's not a surprise, not when Derek stands before him, tall and beautiful and perfect.

“Don't move,” Derek says softly. Something in his voice makes Stiles shiver in anticipation. But he doesn't move.

Derek takes his phone from the bedside table and unlocks it. After a few seconds music starts to play from the speakers that Stiles insisted to have installed in their bedroom. He doesn't recognize the song, but it's soft, slow, somehow sexual. It's perfect for this moment.

After putting down his phone Derek looks at Stiles and gives him a small, private smile. Then, slowly, Derek catches the bottom of his shirt and takes it off, not caring where it lands after he throws it to the side.

He places both his hands on his neck, moving his head back. The skin stretches tightly around his Adam’s Apple. Stiles can see the beat of his pulse.

Derek's hands start to go down, his fingers tightening from time to time, leaving faint pink marks. When he reaches his nipples, he gives them a hard pinch, just like he likes it. Stiles darts his eyes to Derek's crotch, and yup, the werewolf is already hard and tenting his pants.

Stiles looks up just as Derek moves his hands lower. The man’s abs tighten. Stiles wants to reach out and touch. He wants to kiss Derek's skin, lap at his nipples until they're hard. He almost does, but at the last moment stops himself. 

Derek obviously saw his struggle because his eyes flash and his mouth twists into a smirk.  
Swaying delicately to the rhythm of the music, the older man drops his pants and underwear in one go. He doesn't have any socks on, so he only has to step out of his clothes pooling around his ankles and then he's completely naked, standing before a fully-clothed Stiles.

Derek doesn't touch his erection, but he does reach down and tug at his balls. He plays with them, making his hard-on twitch and leak pre-cum. 

For a few minutes it's just like that: Stiles watches as Derek touches himself all over his body with slow movements, but still ignoring his now almost painful-looking cock. The music changes to another song, but it's still soft and sexual. 

Stiles is on the brink of moving, begging Derek to let him touch him when the werewolf finally comes closer and straddles him. Derek's butt is on Stiles' knees, knees on both sides of hips, arms around the younger man's arms.

“I love you, baby” Derek murmurs and places his mouth on Stiles'.

Stiles melts into the kiss, sighing and opening his lips for Derek's tongue. Derek kisses him hot and hard, fisting his hands in Stiles’ hair. His hips move, slowly rutting against the younger man. It can't be very comfortable, not when his naked skin is moving against rough clothes, but the werewolf doesn't stop.

“I want to ride you.” The man says. 

“Yeah, yeah, let's do this,” Stiles pants against his lips.

“Eager, aren't you?” Derek teases breathlessly. 

“Um, yeah, dude. So eager. I want to feel you around me. Hot, wet and tight. I love it, I love you.”

Derek blushes and kisses him again. 

“Then you're lucky I am already prepared.”

“What?”

Derek grabs his right arm and places his hand onto his ass. Stiles squeezes the round flesh, bringing Derek even closer to him. Then he slips his fingers between the man's cheeks and rubs them against his hole. Derek's wet, obviously stretched out. It makes Stiles groan, knowing that Derek is all ready for him.

“When?” Stiles asks.

“When I said I was going to the bathroom,” Derek answers and leans in to lick Stiles' neck.

“Holy shit, Der.”

“The pack obviously heard,” the man continues in a quiet voice, still lapping at Stiles’ flushed skin  
.  
“They heard just how much I want you, baby. 

They know I couldn't even wait for them to leave to get ready for you.”

Stiles groans and shivers, his cock twitching inside his pants. 

“Does it turn you on, baby?” Derek asks teasingly. He bites Stiles neck. “That they know what we're doing? How we're doing it?”

Taking a deep, trembling breath, Stiles sinks two of his fingers inside Derek's hole. The man shudders and pulls on Stiles' hair.

“Maybe we should show them? How good you can fuck me? Or maybe, maybe we should show them how well you can take me, baby.”

“Fuck, Derek, your mouth.”

“It's all yours, baby. All yours.”

Derek licks up from his collarbone to his mouth. Stiles sucks on his tongue, thrusting his finger fast and deep into Derek.

Suddenly Derek grabs his hand and places it again on the bed.

“Don't move,” he says.

Stiles doesn't dare to disobey. 

Still looking into Stiles’ eyes, Derek slowly reaches down and unbuttons his pants. He takes out Stiles’ dick and pumps it a few times. 

Then, suddenly, Derek lifts up and moves his hips, so that after properly angling Stiles’ cock, he simply slips it inside himself. It's hot and wet and tight. Stiles moans, wanting to move his hips up, to fuck into the perfect hole, or at least to put his hands on Derek’s body. Somewhere, anywhere. 

But he doesn't do anything. Just looks.  
Derek moves slowly, his right hand clutching Stiles’ hair, the other on the younger man's waist.  
It's strangely different from all of the times they've had sex. Somehow, it's more intimate. The way they are looking at each other, the way Derek moves. it’s making love, that's for sure. 

“Kiss me,” Stiles whispers. His voice is tight and quiet, he does not want to disturb the moment. “Please.”

Derek leans down and brings their lips together. The kiss is just as slow as the werewolf’s movements. He sucks and gently bites Stiles’ tongue, his hole spasming around younger man's cock. Stiles can feel lube dripping down his dick and balls, and can feel Derek’s pre-cum wetting his shirt.

They kiss and make love, slowly and sensually. Stiles wants to move more than for just the kissing, but doesn't. It's Derek's wish and he's going to respect that. Besides, it does something for him. New kink, gotcha.

“I love you,” Derek murmurs against Stiles’ lips. 

He’s moving a bit faster, but still quite slowly.

“Love you, too, big guy, you know I do,” Stiles says in response and smiles. “Day by day I love you more.”

Derek smiles then, happy and content. His eyes shine, not only with his beta blue, but also with so much love it makes Stiles’ heart ache.

“I'm so happy I've found you,” Derek whispers and kisses him again.

They come only seconds apart. Stiles comes first, groaning and squeezing his eyes painfully. Derek comes right after him with a whine he muffles into Stiles' neck. The wolf bites the human, almost breaking the skin, but definitely leaving a mark that will stay for days.

Both of them pant, not even trying to calm their racing hearts. Stiles’ arms are trembling, he's struggling with holding himself and Derek up. Finally, after a minute or two, Derek slowly rises up and lets Stiles’ soft cock slip out of him. Then he falls onto the bed next to Stiles. The werewolf sighs contently and moves his legs up, until they're bend and his feet are flat on the bed. 

Stiles' dick twitches when Derek reaches down and slips two fingers inside his loose, puffy red hole. 

“Best present ever.” Stiles says as he lays next to his wolf.

“That wasn't your present.” Derek smirks at him.

“What? Then what was that just now?”

“Just something I wanted to do,” Derek answers and winks. “Your real present is in the night stand.”

Stiles’ eyebrows go up. He reaches over Derek to the nightstand, not even bothering with tucking himself in. 

He takes out a simple white envelope. It's not sealed and there’s nothing written on it. Stiles shoots a quick look at Derek, but the older man just smiles softly.

Inside, Stiles finds two tickets for a flight in twelve hours and a leaflet.

“Der,” Stiles says slowly, quietly. He holds the tickets to Las Vegas as if they might disappear any moment. 

Derek sits up and takes the leaflet, one that promotes one of those chapels where drunk people get married more by accident or as a joke.

“I want to make us that kind of official,” Derek explains. “I want people to know you're taken, that you're mine.”

Stiles smiles. Yeah, he wants that too. Has truly wanted it for a long time, quietly dreaming about marrying Derek as soon as he's legal and nothing can come between them. No one, not even his father, if the man ever decided he wants to destroy his happiness completely. Now Stiles is an adult and can do whatever the fuck he wants.   
And right now? Right now he wants to marry the fuck out of Derek.

So he kisses him. It's as simple as that. He knows Derek will understand and he does, because he smiles into the kiss and clutches at him, a happy rumble coming from inside his chest.


	26. Chapter 26

“I'm going to kill you both,” Laura says with a sweet smile. She puts her hands on Derek and Stiles’ shoulders and squeezes. Hard. “But before I do that, I'm going to rip your balls off, cook them and then make you both eat them.”

Derek gives her a sheepish smile while Stiles just grins. He's too happy and excited to care that Laura is angry at them.

“Sorry, L,” Stiles says still grinning.  
Laura crosses her arms and fake pouts.

“You don't look like you're sorry.”

“Welp…”

Laura rolls his eyes and smacks his arm. She looks over her shoulder and visibly brightens. Stiles follows her gaze and sees Jordan Parrish coming up to them with two big bags, one on each shoulder. He smiles when he sees them looking at him.

“Sorry, I know I should have asked if he can come with us,” Laura hurries to explain. “I just, I'm going to tell him the truth and I want to spend as much time as possible before in case he decides he doesn't want me anymore.”

“L, only a huge idiot would ever leave you,” Stiles assures. “Besides, I like him so I don't mind. Der?”

Derek looks a little grumpy. He still doesn't like Parrish, barely tolerates him on a good day. But he nods and that's it, Laura's boyfriend is attending their wedding.

“Hi, guys,” Jordan smiles even wider. He looks like an eager puppy. “Congrats.”

“Thanks,” Stiles grins at him. “Sorry not sorry we do this so suddenly in the middle of the night.”

“Are you kidding me? It's awesome, I love this kind of stuff.”

“Well in this case you're welcome."

Jordan laughs and Stiles notices the way Laura's shoulder relax and a soft expression sets on her face.

“Besides, I am on medical leave for the next two weeks so I have time. I hurt my hip when I ran after Mister Abbett. He tried to break into his ex wife’s house.”

“Dude, again? It's like the fourth time since they divorced a year ago,” Stiles shakes his head. Some people in Beacon Hills are just weird. “Are you sure you're fine to travel?”

“Yeah. I will just have to sit more than others and I can't run. I'm on painkillers. And also I’m a lot better with Laura by my side.”

Laura and Jordan smile at each other and Stiles sighs happily. Seeing them in love just makes him happy. 

Stiles turns his head to the side and sees Derek watching his sister and Jordan with a soft expression. Stiles smiles to himself and leans to kiss Derek's cheek. The werewolf glances at him and captures his lips in a passionate kiss that makes Stiles’ knees weak. 

Beside them someone whistles. They break apart and look at a smirking Erica.

“If you ever are into threesomes, let me know,” she winks at them.

“I'm pretty sure Boyd would be mad,” Stiles says.

“Nah. He would watch.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, but smiles nonetheless. His pack, everybody.

Soon after she, Boyd, and Isaac appear next to them. Isaac looks sleepy as hell while Boyd is his stoic self.

Now that they’re all together, without any further talking, they hurry to get on the plane. It all goes smoothly. Stiles and Derek sit far away from the rest of the pack, but they don't care. They're too busy looking at each other and giggling like love sick teenagers. 

It takes all of Stiles’ strength not to jump on Derek and suck his cock with all the people around. Derek looks like he is close to doing the same. They do kiss from time to time, though. And hold hands almost all the time. Quietly talking and looking only at themselves, they feel as if they're alone. It is perfect the bond that they have. And soon enough they will have rings on theirs fingers to show other people what they are to each other.

It's going to be awesome.

Stiles is a ball of pure energy and excitement. After they leave the plane, he all but runs for their luggage and whines when he is told to slow down by the rest of his pack. Derek is looking at him fondly with a small smile on his lips. Stiles thinks he's just as whipped as his boyfriend is. No, not boyfriend. Fiancé. And in a few hours, husband.

God, Stiles loves the sound of that: His husband.  
His. Husband.

Derek sends him a soft smile, probably scenting the love and affection, maybe even knowing exactly what Stiles is thinking. The young man leans in and kisses him gently. Just a press of the lips. Then, he pulls back and rub their noses together. He has to turn around before he does something more inappropriate. In the gap of the seats before them he sees a young boy’s face. His eyes are wide and mouth slightly open. Stiles flushes and shoot Derek a panicked glance. They really don't need a mother or a father of that boy accusing them of doing obscene, disgusting things in front of their child.

Derek frown, at first not understanding what's going on, but then, when he too sees the young boy, he winces. 

Stiles stills and waits for the moment the little boy does something. Tell his parents or maybe does a disgusted face. But when the boy finally moves, it's none of these things. Instead, he smiles, few teeth missing, and pushes his face even more in the gap between the seats.

“I like your moles,” he whispers to Stiles. That makes Stiles’ face burn. Beside him Derek makes a protesting noise.

“Um- thank you?” Stiles chokes out.

The boy blushes and quickly takes his head out of the gap. Stiles looks at the place where he were for a few moments before glancing at Derek.

Who's pouting. Like, full blown pouting.

“What? What's going on?”

Derek doesn't responds, only looks at the place where the little boy's head was. What the-

“Are- are you jealous?” Stiles whispers. “Seriously?”

“You're mine,” Derek says lowly. 

Stiles laughs and grabs Derek's hand, squeezing it. 

“Yeah, I'm yours,” Stiles assures him. “And you're mine. So you don't have to worry about anyone else. Never.”

It takes few kisses to stop Derek's pouting. Then, before they even know, it's time for the plane to land. 

They all hurry with everything. Picking up their luggages, taking taxis, finding their hotel. Stiles and Derek’s excitement affects others a lot. Or maybe they’re just as excited as they are that the’ll be married in a matter of hours.

It’s amazing how they all cooperate and move everywhere very smoothly. Even Jordan, who isn’t officially pack, but acts as if he were. For a moment Stiles wonders if the deputy actually knows the truth. Jardan isn't stupid, he really isn't. So it is possible he knows and just like Stiles wanted, wants Laura to tell him herself. Maybe.

He will give this thought some time later. After he’s married to the love of his live.

They all dress nicely, even though Stiles at first wanted to wear his Batman costume he got from Erica. then, after seeing Derek in a nicely fit suit, he decided he wanted to match his future husband. Thankfully he also packed a suit for himself, so there was no problem or any kind of panic.

Time flies and literally before he even knows he’s in the chapel, standing with Derek in front of a guy dressed like Elvis. It’s hilarious.

It’s the best day of his whole live. 

As he stands before Derek, both smiling and looking into each others eyes, Stiles just can’t believe. A big part of him fears that it might be a dream. That maybe he finally actually went mad and that all those moments and people, Derek, Laura, the whole pack, his new family, all of this is just a creation of his sick mind. But… he doesn’t care. He’s happy. Maybe he is locked down somewhere in a psych ward, drooling on himself, high up on all the medication, maybe. But he’s happy and doesn’t want to stop being like that. 

Stiles doesn’t want to give up Derek and his love. It’s crazy and amazing, the bond they have. It’s everything. A story pulled out from a book or a movie. Sure, they’re not mates in Derek’s wolf’s eyes, even though the wolf loves him just as much as the human part of Derek. So yeah, they’re not wolf mates, but they’re definitely a soul mates. Two pieces that fit together perfectly.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what Stiles says when it’s time for his vow. He avoids the werewolf part, but by the Derek’s smile he knows the man got exactly what he means. 

When it's Derek’s turn, Stiles grins, his eyes weirdly wet.

“Stiles, you're the best thing that happened to me in my whole life. We met in the forest and the first thing that came out of your mouth was a compliment about my eyes. I will always remember that day, no matter what. You were so honest and truthful, there was no lies. You never lied me and you will never do. I know that because it the same thing with me,” Derek laughs wetly and Stiles bit his lower lip. “I didn't think I would find someone like you. Even when sometimes I just want to rip your throat out. With my teeth.”

Everyone laughs at that. 

“I love you, Stiles. I know I'm not good with words, but I do love you. I will do anything for you. I would die for you, but I will also live for you.”

Stiles can't and really, doesn't even want to, stop himself. He lunges and kisses Derek hard on the mouth. Derek kisses him back just as hard.

After the kiss that is broken by Laura's snark, the Elvis smiles at them both and with his best Presley impression announces them husband and husband.

It's perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it good? I think it's good. I HOPE it's good... Is it? Maybe I should write the wedding scene longer? What do you think? Let me know! Comment, please, with your thoughts


	27. Chapter 27

They stumble into their room kissing passionately, hands wandering and groping everywhere. Stiles moans into Derek's mouth when the man palms the front of his pants. 

“C’mon, Der, let me feel you.” Stiles whines and tugs at Derek's suit. The man laughs, starting to strip, still kissing the younger one. 

In record time they're both naked and rutting against each other in the middle of the room, lights still on and windows wide open. 

“Wait, wait,” Derek murmurs against Stiles’ mouth and leans back. “Wanna film us. The first time of us as husbands,” he explains in a hungry whisper. Stiles shivers and nods wordlessly.

As Derek digs inside his bag to find a camera, Stiles lays in the middle of the big bed, back resting on a mountain of pillows. He slowly tugs at his cock, thumb circling the head and spreading the pre-cum. Finally after Derek's done setting up the camera and checking if it's recording, the older man comes up to the bed smirking, his eyes glowing blue. 

Slowly, Derek kneels on the bed and moves up Stiles’ body until he is sitting on his thighs, their cocks and balls touching. 

“Hi,” Stiles smiles stupidly and Derek does the same.

“Hi.”

For a moment they just look at each other, skin to skin, their cocks still hard and leaking, but not so desperate like a few minutes before. 

“I love you.” Stiles says. He leans in and rubs his nose against Derek's. 

“I know.”

Stiles snorts at that reference.

“You're a dork.” He tells him fondly.

Derek kisses him again. This time though, he starts kissing down Stiles’ jaw, neck and chest. He laps at Stiles’ sensitive nipples, biting them gently. Then, he licks and kisses his stomach. When he's flat on his front between Stiles’ spread legs, Derek burrows his nose in Stiles’ pubes that surround the base of his cock. 

Derek stays like that for a moment, just breathing in and out, carefully scenting Stiles. He nudges Stiles’ cock and balls with the tip of his nose, running it up and down. It makes Stiles shiver. He barely stops himself from gripping Derek's hair and making him take his cock. Maybe later. Not yet.

Derek teases Stiles for some long, long minutes. He finally takes his dick into his mouth after Stiles whines and thrusts up violently.

The young man groans and pushes his head back on the pillows. Derek starts sucking and licking, making Stiles go crazy. 

After a few minutes Stiles can't hold off anymore and comes with a silent scream, his mouth open in an O-shape. 

Derek licks him clean. He kisses the tip of Stiles' slowly softening dick and comes up to kiss his still open mouth. They share a wet and incredible messy kiss, exchanging spit and Stiles’ come. Derek ruts against his groin, his cock hard and leaking. Stiles wants to go down on him, he wants it really badly. But before he can even push Derek over, the man bites his lower lip, nearly drawing blood, and comes. Stiles can feel the sharp claws on his waist and neck where Derek placed his hands. 

“Wanna fuck you so bad, baby,” Derek murmurs. 

“Yeah,” Stiles answers with a moan. “Let's do that.”

Derek grins and gets up from the bed. Stiles follows, ignoring the slowly drying cum on his belly and groin. He goes to the bathroom, trusting Derek to follow him. And be does, naked and half hard already again, a camera in his hand. Stiles smirks when he sees it and does a little wiggle of his ass. Derek laughs delighted and slaps his right asscheek after coming up close enough. 

“Get yourself nice and clean,” Derek says—commands really—sitting down on the closed toilet seat, right in front of the shower that is big enough for at least six people to be comfortable.

Stiles smiles and winks at the camera and gets inside the shower. He puts on a show, walking under the hot spray and tilts his head up to expose his neck. Derek rumbles, pleased. 

They're long past being shy around each other. They're comfortable knowing everything, seeing everything. So when Stiles finally starts cleaning his ass, he does so without a problem or a doubt that Derek will feel disgusted. Once, the man explained to Stiles that, for him, none of it was ever weird. He's a werewolf, he has sharpened senses and all. He can smell everything. The sweat, the musk, the faint smell of piss on the tip of his dick, the feces in his hole. He doesn't mind, none of it. It is all Stiles and Derek loves his smell, loves him entirely. 

When Stiles takes out four of his fingers from his now clean hole, he looks at Derek with a smile that changes into smirk when he sees Derek slowly jerking off his dick.

“What now, Sourwolf?”

“Dry off,” Derek says and stands up. He comes closer, pointing camera right at Stiles’ face. Slowly, the man starts moving the camera down Stiles’ body. “Then I want you on the bed, hands and knees.”

“Kinky,” Stiles teases, but then moans when Derek quickly pinches his nipple.

“Come on, baby, I want to make love to my husband.”

Stiles smiles softly at that. God, he loves those words coming from Derek's mouth.

“Okay, hubby. Gimme a minute.

He dries off as quickly as possible and does exactly what Derek told him to do. 

“Perfect,” Derek praises and palms Stiles’ asscheek. 

Derek's touch is melting his whole body. Stiles groans and mewls. He shudders when his husband’s fingers slip inside his loosened hole, three of them at once. Knowing, but unable to see, that Derek's filming him; his hole his weeping cock, does things to Stiles. It's one of his—their—biggest kinks. They both love watching the videos later. Sometimes they have sex watching them, but sometimes they just watch. Just that.

After a few minutes of sweet, sweet torture of being fingered by Derek, Stiles feels him taking them out and moving on the bed. He raises his head and looks at the place where his husband moves and places the camera. Stiles blinks and licks his lips. 

“Baby,” Derek whispers right into his ear. “Love you so much.”

Stiles groans and arches his back when Derek finally, finally pushes his cock inside him. Before he starts moving, Derek reaches up with his left hand and tangles their fingers together, squeezing hard. He moves in and out and Stiles just… just feels. Everywhere they touch, outside, inside. It's perfect, the way they fit together. Physically and mentally. Stiles can feel the string, the bond they have. 

“I love you,” Stiles chokes out. 

Derek whines and starts moving faster.

Stiles’ senses are so all over the place, his ears are ringing and his pulse is thundering. Derek’s moving fast, his balls hitting Stiles’, the sound of it so filthy. The younger man’s dick is slapping his stomach with every hard thrust.

“Stiles, baby,” Derek growls, actually growls, into Stiles’ ear. “Is it good? Tell me, tell me, baby.”

“So good,” Stiles moans, whines, he doesn’t know. He doesn’t recognize his own voice. He sounds... wrecked. “I’m so close, Der, please, please, please!”

He fucks him hard, so hard that he can hear the bed hitting the wall and can feel the bruises already forming. But it’s good, oh so good. Stiles comes with a wail, his fingers squeezing Derek’s, his hole clenching down and making his husband whine. The werewolf thrusts in and out a few more times before he comes, too. 

Stiles blacks out for some time. He doesn’t know how long exactly, but definitely more than ten minutes. Derek cleaned them both, going by the absence of drying cum and other fluids. He’s pleasantly warm, his ass aching, cock spent and sensitive.

“Hi, baby,” Derek’s whispers and smiles when he realizes Stiles is awake. “How are you feeling?”

“Great,” Stiles answers with a grin. He reaches and grabs Derek by the back of his head. He pulls his man closer and kisses him sweetly. “One of the best nights ever.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. I will be definitely be bragging to Erica how much I loved being fucked for the first time by my husband. I will tell her exactly how much I love you, your cock, your everything.”

Derek rolls his eyes with a smirk.

“I love you, too.”

“I know,” Stiles winks. “I have a evidence on paper and on our fingers, now.”

The young man looks down to their hands, same simple, gold rings on their fingers. He brings Derek’s hand up and kisses the ring there. Then, he looks up at his husband and sees him observing him with a soft smile on his lips.

“You’re my forever.” Stiles whispers.

Derek kisses him, soft and sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked it. I know it's just porn, but oh well. Leave a comment with your thoughts.
> 
> Also, I'm working on a additional one shot for this story. Just an extended version of their wedding for people who felt that what I wrote in the last chapter was too short. Good or bad idea?


	28. Chapter 28

Stiles and Derek wake up to a knocking on their hotel room door. The younger man makes a sleepy sound and slowly sits up. Derek grabs his waist and tries to pull him down, but Stiles swats at his hands until his husband stops clutching him. 

The knocking continues. Stiles stands up and pulls on Derek's boxers and his shirt. He goes up to the door to open it, ignoring the slight ache of his ass and hips. 

“Jordan?” he asks with a frown after he sees who is at the door. “Is everything okay? It's like… four a.m. Something happened?”

“You could say so…” Jordan sighs and looks around. He's still in the same clothes he wore to Stiles and Derek's wedding. “Can we… talk? About… the pack?”

Oh. So Laura told him. 

“Yeah, sure, let me just dress and we can go for a walk or something, okay?”

“Yeah.”

Jordan stays on the corridor and Stiles goes to dress. Derek is up, too, probably overhearing what Jordan said.

“I'm going to Laura,” Derek says. “I will make sure she's okay.”

“Good idea. Hug her for me.”

Derek nods and finishes putting on his pants. He comes up to Stiles and kisses him softly.

“Be careful.”

Stiles goes outside and gives Jordan a little smile. Parish without a word moves and walks down the hallway, leading Stiles to the staircase. They go upstairs, right onto the roof. Stiles figures that the metal door should be closed, to not let stupid people onto the roof, where they can get hurt. Or stuck. Like in that one movie he watched with Scott. Before Allison came to town.  
Before he completely lost his best friend.

Stiles makes sure the door is left open, he even stucks a brick between the metal and door frame. Then, he turns around and walks up to Jordan, who is leaning on the wall and looking at the light up city before them. Vegas is alive at night and during day most if it sleeps. 

For few minutes it's quiet between Stiles and Jordan. Finally Parrish sighs and speaks up. 

“I always knew Laura was something. I didn't know what exactly, but I knew she wasn't fully human. Not with the way she moves, acts. There was always something animalistic about her. It fascinated me. Still does.” 

Stiles observes the man, not speaking up, not yet.

“I'm curious man. And I'm a cop, ex military. It is in my nature to figure out what is going on around me. After some digging, I learn the truth. And I was okay with it, okay? I really was. Decided to wait and let Laura tell me about herself. She did, few hours ago.”

Parrish takes a deep breath and shakes his head.

“And instead smiling and thanking her for trusting me enough to tell me the truth, I started freaking out. I mean… werewolves. Supernatural creatures. Monsters hiding in the dark. Stuff our parents used to scare us with. And I realizes it's reality. All the awful stories and stuff… they're real. I'm in love in Laura, who is a werewolf. A monster.” 

“Okay, dude, I'm going to stop you right here,” Stiles interjects, because, no, he can't stand someone calling his alpha a monster. “First of all, she's not a monster. Stop calling her that. Sure, she's part animal, but we all are! Okay, she has claws and very sharp teeth and stuff like that, but that doesn't mean she's a monster. To be honest normal, plain humans are ought to be called monsters.”

“I know. I saw some stuff,” Parrot agrees. I'm just… I'm just freaking out. It just hit me so suddenly. Didn't you freak out?”

“No,” Stiles confesses. “I never once had a problem with what Laura and Derek are. Maybe I'll freak out later. I don't know. But for now I'm totally okay.”

“I'm being stupid, aren't I?”

“Yup. But the question is, are you going to walk away now, or are you going to stay?”

“I love Laura. And I like the thought of being family with all of you. Even if Derek looks always like he wants to rip my balls of for being with his sister.”

Stiles laughs.

“Don't worry, I won't let him. Although, if you ever hurt Laura, I will help him kill you and hide your body. Just to be clear.”

“Thanks,” Jordan smiles softly at him. He looks so young, so innocent in that moment that Stiles has a really hard time believing he actually is a cop and used to be in army, fighting for their country. “And sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night and interrupting your wedding night.”

Stiles shrugs.

“No problem, seriously. We humans have to stick together. You can come to me with questions or if you just want to talk about weird werewolf behavior. Just so you know, now that Laura knows you know, she's going to act differently around you. Let her scent you as much as she wants, it's reassuring to her wolf that you're carrying her scent. She's simply stating a claim to throw off other werewolves. Anyway, you will see how it is.”

“Yeah… I should go to her and apologize,” Jordan mutters, but is still smiling.

“You do that. She loves you, but you still hurt her. I mean, she was terrified you would leave her. She doesn't want to let you go.”

“I'm okay with that. Maybe it's crazy, but I’m okay with that.”

Stiles smirks while reaching out and squeezes his shoulder.

“It's love, dude. It's crazy, scary and complicated. You will fuck up, Laura too. But as long as you come back to each other, all the fuck ups doesn't matter.”

“Thank you.”

Stiles just smiles.

They go separate ways. Stiles walks slowly, looking around the hotel. He can hear laughter and faint sounds of screaming and moaning. He wonders if people could hear him and Derek. Probably. Oh well.

He passes a group of drunk, young girls. One of them grabs his hand and jumps on him. Literally. He has to take a step back and grab her waist to not fall. Other girls laugh.

“You’re cute,” the girl still on him slurs. “We should go on a date when I'm sober!”

“Sorry,” he says and puts her down, stabilizing her so she doesn't hurt herself. Then he shows her and her friends his ring. “I’m married.”

Stiles grins, a happy flutter in his chest, while other girls coo and compliment his ring. 

Gosh, Stiles is fucking happy. So happy.

But of course his happiness can't last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Sheriff and Scott will appear. Yay or nay? What are your thoughts about the two of the? Let me know.
> 
> Also, I'm still working on the one shot with Derek and Stiles' wedding, I want it to be really good so it'll take me some more time, just bear with me. 
> 
> Leave a comment, please! I love reading them, even if they're not nice, it gives me strength to write more! Love y'all!


	29. Chapter 29

Coming back to Beacon Hills is harder than all of them thought it might be. Well, almost all of them. Isaac is actually happy to go back and finally see his boyfriend. Stiles smiles softly, thinking how glad he is that Isaac found someone good for himself. He still has nightmares, not only from the past time with his father, but also from Scott. It's awful. Stiles hopes it will all go away in no time.

Derek and Stiles hold hands whenever it's possible. Both of them wear matching grins, happy as hell. Laura keeps rolling her eyes at them, but it's obvious she's just as happy as them. Jordan is glued to her side, still complaining about his hip, but now that Laura came out to him as a ‘were’, she keeps pulling out the pain from him.

Stiles sleeps through the flight back, his head resting on Derek's shoulder, their hands squeezed together. The older man wakes him with soft kisses to the top of his head and whispering. Stiles smiles, a happy flutter deep in his chest. 

Before he even knows it, they're back in the loft. Stiles yawns and goes to the couch, face-planting on it. 

“I'm going to Danny!” Isaac says running down the stairs after putting away his bag. “I don't know when I'll be back, don't wait up.”

“Call if you're staying overnight!” Stiles yells after him. “And be safe!”

“Okay, mom!”

Stiles snorts and wiggles, trying to find the most comfortable position. He finally settles with one hand on the floor, the other one under him, legs tangled.

“That can't be comfortable,” Derek muses coming up to him and ruffling his hair. Stiles is glad he decided to grow it. He loves when Derek runs his fingers through it, pulling on it. Yes, definitely yes.

“But it is,” Stiles murmurs and smiles when he hears Derek chuckle. 

“Are you hungry?” Derek asks.

“Not really. Still tired.”

“Yeah, me too. How about we just chill and watch a movie? When we're hungry, we can order pizza.”

“Yes, please.”

They end up tangled together on the couch, Iron Man playing on the screen. Stiles is holding Derek’s hand in both of his, thumb slowly rubbing his husband’s ring. He's so happy, he's afraid his heart will burst.

Time flies quickly. Derek and Stiles fall asleep on the couch after eating pizza. Waking up isn't pleasant, both of them would prefer to stay in and enjoy themselves, but the real world is waiting for them. Stiles has to go to school and Derek to work. The young man is actually shocked that his school never did anything for his absence. Normally he would be suspended for a while. It's weird, but he's not complaining. Stiles has good grades, he's always there to complete exams and pop quizzes. He's one of the top students. Maybe that's why he's still in school.

“I love you,” Derek says as Stiles is about to leave in the morning. He kisses his young husband on the lips and then brings his hand up to kiss his ring. 

Stiles smiles and grips Derek's neck, bringing him closer and kissing him one more time.

“I know, big guy. And I love you.”

Isaac is already in school, he slept overnight at Danny’s so they both came together. Stiles grins at them after seeing how they wait for him next to his locker.

“Congratulations,” Danny smiles. “Isaac told me what happened.”

“Best time of my life,” Stiles winks. He also waves his hand in front of Danny’s face. 

“Are you still Stilinski or should I call you Hale, now?”

“Still Stilinski. For now at least. I'm changing it after graduation.”

“That's awesome, man. I'm happy for you.”

“Thanks, Danny-boy,” Stiles smiles and open up his locker. He's not overly happy to go to his class, but at least he doesn't have chem today, so that's a big plus.

Stiles daydreams through the day. That way he easily ignores other people staring at him and whispering behind his back. Even the bullies doesn't give him crap, or at least he just doesn't see them around. Whatever. 

At lunch everyone minus Danny gathers at their table. Isaac pouts a little that his boyfriend chose to sit with Jackson and his goons, but after Boyd gave him his pudding, the blond teen smiles and concentrates on their conversation. 

Erica is stressing about upcoming exams and begs Stiles to help her. As if he hasn't already planned to have study dates with all of them. Stiles tells her so and Erica beams at him, hugging him and kissing his cheek. 

It's quite a good day. At least until he goes to his Jeep after classes and sees Scott next to it. 

Stiles frowns and looks around, but he doesn't see anyone from the pack. 

“What do you want?” he asks Scott coldly. 

“Talk.” Scott replies. 

“About?”

Scott frowns a little.

“Everything that’s happened between us, me, and Isaac. Just… I just want to make up. Be friends again. I miss you, dude.”

“Well guess what, I don't miss you,” Stiles deadpans.

“Stiles,” Scott sends him a hurt look, but Stiles isn't having it.

“No! No, man, I don’t want to be friends with you anymore. There is no way we ever will be friends. Not after everything that’s happened.”

“But I don't even know what happened!” Scott argues. “You just, you just changed, stopped hanging out with me, calling or even texting. You just disappeared and then showed up with that guy, acting like you're better than me, than everyone else. It's not my fault!”

“Yes! Yes it is and the fact that you still don't even realize why we’ve broken up makes me even more glad that we're not friends anymore. You're toxic, Scott! Only ever thinking about yourself, you dick!”

Scott opens his mouth to argue more, but Stiles doesn't let him.

“Don't. Don't talk to me, don't even look at me. Ever. I'm done with you and your bullshit. I'm. Done.”

Stiles quickly open the Jeep and goes inside. He ignores Scott completely, fuming and gripping the wheel so tightly he thinks it will break. How dare Scott be so... so ignorant? How dare he blame Stiles? Suddenly all the bad things that had happened to him, all the pain and bad memories are coming back to him. Stiles feels stupid for losing so much time on Scott. How the hell he didn't see this earlier? That Scott is selfish and toxic? God, he's so fucked up.

The young man shakes his head and takes a deep breath. He tries to calm down. Maybe he should even pull over so that he won't cause an accident l. His hands are shaking, heart racing. Yeah, he needs to pull over. But before he can even do so on his own, red and blue lights flash behind him.

“What? Are you fucking serious?” Stiles curses. The day is just getting better and better. Fuck his life.

Pulling over, Stiles murmurs under his nose about how dumb he is for speeding. After the Jeep isn't moving, he reaches over and takes out documents that will be needed. He knows the procedure.

When someone stands next to his car Stiles just sighs. Why can't he have a break? Why can't his life be finally peaceful? He's married, he's happy and yet, everyone and everything seems to want fuck him over.

“Step out, Stiles,” the Sheriff says.

Stiles sighs again and does as he was told. He steps out and closes the door, leaning on them and looks at his father. The man looks the same the as the last time he saw him. Maybe a little bit fatter here and there. There is a frown on his face.

“What do you want?” Stiles asks. He's tired, he wants to go home and just jump on Derek.

“Watch your tone,” the man says. “We need to talk.”

Seriously? 

“Well I don't want to talk to you. No matter what you have to say to me, I don't want want hear it.”

“Listen me, boy, I'm still your father, so show me some respect!”

Stiles snorts.

“You might be my father, but that means nothing to me. You've lost all your privilege to me when mom died and you showed your true colors. I hate you, you hate me. So why don't we just go separate ways and never talk to each other? It'll be for the best.”

“You can't tell me what to do, you little bastard,” the Sheriff growls out. “You're underage, I have power over you!”

“And here you're wrong, you asshole!” Stiles all but screams. “I'm an adult! I just turned 18 and I can do whatever the fuck I want. You have nothing on me, you don't own me. So leave me the hell alone!”

Stiles tries to turn and open the Jeep’s door, but his father grabs his left arm. Without thinking Stiles hits him square in the jaw. The man falls down like a sack of potatoes, obviously not expecting the hit. 

Nobody moves for a long moment. At least no one saw what happened, Stiles thinks after he wildly looked around the empty street. But even if someone other than him or Sheriff were there, Stiles still wouldn't care. He is done. With Scott, his father. 

Oh how strongly he is done. 

Actually, he's so done that Stiles just turns around and without a word goes inside the Jeep and drives away, not even once looking back. If his father decides to charge him with assault, whatever, he will deal with it later. But for now fuck him and fuck everyone else. 

The loft is empty when he finally finds himself there. Checking his phone, Stiles see a message from Derek and Isaac. Derek’s telling him he went for a grocery shopping and will be back later. Isaac informs Stiles that he has a study date with Danny. 

Stiles snorts. Yeah, study date my ass.

Trying not to think about what today happened, Stiles goes to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He drinks it and leaves the glass in the sink. He doesn't feel like washing it. What he does feel like is jumping on Derek as soon as the man walks inside. He's been thinking about it all day. The honeymoon phase, as would Erica call it. But Stiles thinks it's just them and their high libidos. And short refractory period. 

Without further thinking Stiles goes upstairs to the bathroom. He strips and folds his clothes, leaving them next to the sink. After peeing Stiles goes inside the shower stall and proceeds to clean himself. This helps him with not thinking about the bad things that had happened. 

He's clean and stretched in no time. It's an easy task for him now. He knows exactly what to do and how. Thank you, Internet.

Quickly, Stiles dries himself and then grabs his phone. He opens Snapchat and takes a snap of his reflection in the mirror. Naked and hard, a small smirk on his lips. Before he sends it to Derek, he adds a caption. A simple ‘waiting for you’.

Stiles jerks off in their bed, his back propped on pillows, one leg up so that he has an easy access to his hole. He tries to hold off for as long as he can, but the combined feeling of his hand on his dick and fingers tapping on his prostate has him coming hard, his semen hitting his stomach, chest and cheek. And he does so just as Derek all but falls into their bedroom. 

“Stiles,” Derek growls. His ears are shining, fangs elongate. A very obvious hard on is pushing on his jeans. 

“Hi, big guy,” Stiles grins shakily. “Missed you.”

Derek growled again and tears off his shirt. Stiles’ dick twitches at the sight.

“Gonna fuck you,” Derek promises with a feral look.

Stiles just grins and wiggles his eyebrows. Then, suddenly, Derek fucking jumps forward, on the bed and on Stiles. The younger man yelps, but not because he's surprised, well that too, but mainly because his head slammed on the wall when Derek landed on him. 

The pain blossoms immediately, dark spots dance in front of Stiles’ eyes. He hisses when his husband touches his head.

“Stiles? Oh, shit, Stiles!” Derek sounds panicked and scared and oh, oh shit indeed. There is blood on Derek's fingers. Did he really hit that wall that hard? 

Fuck his life, seriously, what a hell is going on? Why everything is falling down today? Why?

Why?!

The next half an hour is blurry. Derek dresses Stiles in comfortable sweatpants and big black T-shirt. After also dressing himself, Derek places a towel to the back of Stiles’ head and orders him to hold it there. Then, they're in the Camaro. Stiles blinks and they're on hospital's parking lot. 

“Come on, baby, let's get you inside,” Derek says softly. He's obviously worried. Guilt deep inside his eyes makes Stiles cringe.

“Der, you know it's not your fault, right?” Stiles tells him. “It was an accident.”

“I shouldn't have jump on you. I wasn’t thinking and I hurt you.”

“You didn't hurt me. The wall did.”

“You don't make any sense. You have a concussion.”

“You don't know it! You're not a doctor!”

Derek rolls his eyes. He guides pouting Stiles inside.

The nurse in the front tells them to sit down and wait. Derek looks like he's on a verge of growling and flashing his eyes, so Stiles takes his hand in his and leads to uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room. Derek hurries to secretly pull out Stiles’ pain. The younger man is grateful, because his head is killing him. 

Thank god for a werewolf husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's the thing. I know that for most of you the stuff I write about Stiles' school have mostly no sense. And trust me, I know it doesn't. I just don't get the school system in america, the way they have to go to school and stuff. Here where I live you can go like once a month to school, write an exam and still pass to the next grade. Sure, sometimes you have to, like, write an excuse why you weren't in school, but honestly, you can do it yourself. I tried to read some stuff online about school's in USA, but one site says that, the other site says this. And I'm just too dumb to understand all of that. So just bear with me and my lack of knowlege about school in amera. 
> 
> Besides... It's Beacon Hills, weird, different stuff's going on there, so..... Yeaaaah.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, please leave a kudos and comment, I love reading those. If you have a suggestion or a prompt, please let me know! Love y'all!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, sorry, the next chapter will be longer.

All of sudden Melissa McCall stands before Stiles and Derek. They've been waiting for someone to take a look on Stiles for over an hour and with each passing minute Derek is more and more on edge. The bleeding has stopped, but the pain is still there. Derek wanted to keep drawing out his husbands discomfort, but Stiles told him to stop. It wasn't that bad. Well, it was, but at least it keeps the young man awake.

“Stiles? What are you doing here? What happened?” She looks worried and a little panicked. A confusion shows in her eyes when her gaze lands on Stiles and Derek’s threaded fingers. 

Stiles has no idea when was the last time he saw her. He just doesn't remember. It was so long time ago. 

“Hi, Melissa,” Stiles says and winces when the pain gets suddenly worse. Derek makes a worried noise and grips his hand tighter. 

“What happened?” Melissa asks again and crouches. She reaches up and takes from him the bloodied towel. 

“I hit wall with the back of my head, as you can see,” he replies calmly.

Melissa frowns.

“Come on, let's get you patch up.” 

They all stand up. Melissa throws Derek a look and states:

“Only family can go with him.”

“He's my husband,” Stiles says quickly. He doesn't want to go anywhere without Derek. Not when he's hurt and has so many bad memories with this place.

“Excuse me? What?” Melissa asks, her voice full of shock. 

Without a word Stiles brings his hand up so she can see the ring. Her eyes widen and she looks down at Derek’s finger.

“You're telling me everything,” she tells Stiles. “And I mean everything.”

Stiles sends her a quick smile and with that they're on the way to get him checked. 

After only a minute his sitting on uncomfortable hospital bed with Derek in front and Melissa behind. As he speaks, telling her everything about what has happened, she delicately checks his head. He needs stitches. When Melissa says that, Derek looks like all he wants to do is run. Stiles just grabs his arms tighter and doesn't let go. 

“God,” Melissa sighs after Stiles is done talking. “I love Scott, but he's such an idiot. How the hell didn't I see all of that sooner? I didn't even ask him what happened between you two.”

“Don't worry about it, it's not your fault or anything like that. It's all on Scott.”

“I know, but still… I feel awful. Why didn't you come to me? With Scott and your father? I would have helped you!”

“I had Derek.”

“Yeah, about that…” Melissa places her hands on her hips and sends Derek a harsh look. “Give us a minute alone.”

Derek doesn't move until he sees Stiles nodding slightly. Then, he steps away, his face in a deep frown. When Melissa is sure he's far away turns to Stiles with a worried look.

“Honey… He's a lot older,” she says quietly. Stiles knows Derek will hear everything despite her voice being so low. “Are you sure about this relationship? About marriage? You're only eighteen. You just had your birthday!”

“I know. But I love Derek. He's the one and only.”

“Honey, it's just temporary. In a few years, months even, you will regret it.”

“No, it's not and no, I won't.” 

“You don't know that.”

“You don't know either!”

Melissa rubs her forehead and sighs deeply. 

“And what about that?” she asks and waves a hand in direction if his head. “How did that really happen? Was it an accident or did he…”

“No!” Stiles says with a harsh voice. “Derek would never hurt me. Ever!”

“Stiles…”

“God… I hit my head after Derek jumped on me. I was in bed.”

Melissa frowns, but then her face morphs into an expression of understanding.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.”

There is an awkward silence for a moment until Stiles sighs.

“Can I go home? Or do I have to stay overnight?”

“I will go get a doctor. And, and Derek.”

Stiles nods and winces. His head is pounding.

When Derek comes back, he takes Stiles hand in his and starts pulling the pain. Thank god he has long sleeves. 

“Come here,” Stiles murmurs and grabs Derek by the back of his neck.

The man goes willingly. They kiss softly until they're interrupted by Melissa and a young doctor. Derek takes a step to the side, but still holds Stiles’ hand. 

The young doctor checks Stiles and his head. He states he has a concussion. As if Stiles didn't already know. He is given prescription for drugs for the pain and is told to come back in a few days.

Stiles is ready to go back to the loft and relax with his husband, but before that Melissa stops him to talk to him again. 

“If you need anything, and I mean anything, you call me, okay?” 

Stiles smiles a little and nods. Melissa used to be a lot like a second mother to him. She loved him and he loved her. It's not her fault her son is so dumb. Melissa works her ass off and doesn't spend enough time in her home to see what is going on around. But she does so so her son can have a decent life. He can't blame anything on her.

They hug for a long moment. Stiles feels a lot better after that. Even with the pain. Melissa’s mom hugs are awesome. 

The way back home is quiet. Stiles has his eyes open wide, Derek's hand in both his. He doesn't even care if Derek pulls out his pain. He just want his husband touching him. It's comforting. 

It's love, dudes.

Laura and Isaac are at loft when they finally come back. She looks worried and makes a pained noise. Running up to him, she quickly grabs him and drags him over to the couch. 

The feeling of pack surrounding him makes everything better. Maybe he isn't a wolf and he can't feel the bonds like them, but he still feels their love and concern. It all makes him calm and relaxed. There is not one negative though inside him, no thinking about Scott or his father. Just his pack, his husband and all the love. Even the pain is fully gone thanks to Laura’s alpha mojo.

He just wants to sleep, but can't. He knows it, Derek, Laura and Isaac know it. So they keep him awake. They even call Erica, Boyd and Parrish to come over. 

Somehow, after some time, a big pack pile creates itself. Stiles, laying on the floor thick blankets, is surrounded by his friends, his family. For a brief moment he thinks about his mom. He wonders if she would be proud of him. He hopes she would be. Stiles also hopes she would kick his father’s ass for everything he has done to him. 

She would, he smiles to himself. She totally would.

It's not the best day for him, but so far, it's the best year of his live. 

With a smile, Stiles snuggles in the warmth of Derek and takes a deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Sheriff will appear again, so will Scott. And Allison... What are your thoughts about her? What do you think is going to happen? Also, I'm going to talk about people in Beacon Hills and their view on all that has happened.


	31. Chapter 31

Despite Derek's pouting and insisting that Stiles stays home, the young man decides to go to school. Isaac promises Derek to protect Stiles and look after him the whole time. And if he's not able to, Erica and Boyd will. It's sweet and makes Stiles want to coo at his pack baby. He settles on hugging him and kissing his forehead. Isaac flushes, but happily accepts the hug. He loves hugging. And cuddling. Isaac turns into a fluffy octopus whenever the pack has a packpile. Or even when someone from the pack sits next to him on a couch. It's cute.

Derek drives them to school. He even opens the car door for Stiles. The younger man rolls his eyes, but kisses his husband nonetheless. Isaac whines a little at that. It makes Stiles kiss Derek even harder. Tongue-sucking and all. Fuck his headache: Kissing his husband is the best medicine. 

“Okay, okay, enough, you two,” Isaac says and hits Derek lightly in the shoulder. “People are staring.”

And they are. Everyone who is in the parking lot is looking at them, Stiles even sees a few phones directed at them. Months ago, he would have flinched and blushed, trying to find a way to hide. But now? Now he doesn't give damn. Maybe it's because he's pumped with drugs for the pain, but mostly because he just doesn't care. He has everything he ever wanted. Family, true friends, a safe place and people who will do anything for him. So he doesn't care if people are looking at him and talk about him behind his back. He is so over all of this.

“I love you,” Stiles says to Derek and kisses him one more time on the lips. Just a quick, soft touch of their mouths. It still makes Stiles heart race.

“I love you, too,” Derek answers with a smile. God, he's so beautiful when he smiles. “I'll pick you after school.”

“Okay. Bye, have a nice day at work.”

Derek kisses his forehead and reaches to Isaac to squeeze his shoulder. Then he's gone, driving away in his sexy as hell camaro. Stiles wants to have sex in that car. 

“Stop it,” Isaac whines and pinches his nose.

“Sorry.”

Isaac only rolls his eyes. They go through the parking lot slowly, still having enough time to not to hurry. Stiles can see people whispering among themselves. He also sees Lydia straight up glaring at him. Anger and jealousy looks awful on her. He really was stupid to even think she was amazing. Blinded by the awful crush. So dumb.

“How's your head?” Isaac asks.

“Bearable. I'm fine now, let's hope the drugs will let me have a painless day at school.”

“If you need me to take your pain, just tell me.”

“I know, pup, I know,” Stiles smiles. “Now go, I know you want to have a morning make out session with Danny. Go find him.”

“But I promised Derek-”

“I see Erica,” Stiles stops him and yep, he can see the she-wolf waving at them from the other end of the hall. He waves back and she grins. “Go to Danny, have fun. Be safe.”

Isaac smiles and takes off. 

Erica greets him with a loose hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

“Boyd’s in bathroom,” she says before Stiles can even ask. 

Stiles nods. They stop at his locker and he takes his notebooks from it. Erica observes people around them, a dangerous smirk on her red lips. 

Then, suddenly, she goes stiff and her eyes start to shine a little bit. Stile grabs her arm as soon as he realizes what is happening and makes her close her eyes until she's calmed down.

“What the hell, Erica?” he hisses.

“Sorry,” she says like she means it, but then growls lowly. “I just saw someone who shouldn't be here.”

“What?” Stiles asks confused. “What are you talking about?” 

Erica looks like she doesn't want to tell him, but finally just grabs his face and turns it so that he sees. And boy, does he see.

Scott fucking McCall and Allison Argent. 

What. The. Fuck. Allison wasn't supposed to he back in Beacon Hills. She should be in France. They thought she would be back in summer, not now.

Stiles frowns and tries to understand what's going on, but it makes his head actually hurt, so he stops. He still looks in their way, tho. Allison and Scott talk, smiles on their faces. They're clearly still strongly in love and it makes Stiles angry as hell. Scott was with Isaac still being in love in Allison. He wants to just go up there and kick him in the balls.

“Whatever,” Stiles murmurs. “Come on, let's go, we have a class to attend to.”

He grabs Erica by her arm. She doesn't look happy about being dragged away, but she says nothing. 

Of course, he forgets that his first class that day is shared with Scott. And apparently now also with Allison. He scoffs and bites his tongue before he can say anything rude when they both come inside the classroom holding hands. Erica, who is sitting behind him, snorts angrily. 

Allison, as if she knows Stiles is thinking about her, looks straight at him. She smiles widely, dimples and all. Stiles remembers how nice and friendly she was, how likeable she was when he first met her. Even after he started losing Scott, he still used to think that Allison is a good person, too good for Scott, to be honest. He still used ro relly hate her for taking away his best friend. 

But then she left, Scott started dating Isaac. Or more like messing around with him… while still being in some kind of long distance relationship. And all of it, even just thinking about this, makes Stiles angry as hell. He doesn't understand how people can cheat on their partners. Bitch, just break up with them if you don't want them anymore. Don't go behind their back!

It’s just fuckint sick.

Allison’s smile falters when she sees Stiles glaring at her. Scott, on the other hand, looks like a kicked puppy, gazing at Stiles longingly as if just that would change Stiles’ behavior and thought about his ex best friend. The young man doesn't fall for that, inky glares at Scott ever harder, thinking about all the ways to hurt him in return. But that's for later.

Now Stiles focuses on the teacher, who just walked in and told everyone who's standing to sit down. Unfortunately for Scott and Allison, they're the only ones standing and the last free chairs are pretty far away from each other. 

The class goes smoothly and quite boring. After half an hour of sitting and listening to the teacher, Stiles finds himself texting Derek. The werewolf asks if everything is okay, if Stiles needs anything. When Stiles assures he is okay, just super bored, he can practically feel Derek’s relief through the text. They chat and and make plans for dinner. They also talk about what is needed to be bought for their loft. It's simple and domestic and Stiles loves it.

Before he even knows, the bell rings and Erica and him are quickly walking out the classroom. He thinks he can hear his name being called out, but Stiles ignores it completely.

In the hallway they meet Boyd. Erica throws herself at him and kisses her boyfriend as if they weren't in the hall full of other teenagers. Stiles rolls his eyes, but smiles nonetheless. He loves seeing them so happy and open about their relationship. He also knows that Erica’s parents aren't as accepting as they should. That’s why she spends most of her time at Boyd’s or the loft. They don't visit Laura that often but that’s because their alpha is easier to find at Derek and Stiles’ than in her own apartment. And when she is there, so is Parrish. Honestly, no one wants to interrupt them.

“Guess who's back,” Erica says in fake cheerful voice.

“I know, I saw her,” Boyd answers simply.

“Do you think we should find and guard Isaac?”

“We could,” Stiles says. “But he's probably with Danny. And Danny knows everything that’s happened. He’ll make sure Isaac is okay and tell us if anything is wrong.”

Boyd hums in agreement and laces his fingers with Erica’s. The girl smiles at her boyfriend and pecks him on the cheek. 

On the way for their next shared class, they go by Jackson and his goons. Strangely, none of them even look at Stiles and his packmates. Not that he is complaining, no sir-e. Just wary, because everything can happen.

Time goes slowly in school. Stiles is bored as hell, nearly sleeping through his classes. Even at lunch he lays his head on the table and closes his eyes. Erica starts petting him and that just makes him more sleepy. 

Isaac already saw Allison, but isn't upset about her being back. He has Danny and doesn't want to think about his past with Scott. He wants to forget the abuse. Because that's what it was. Abuse. Physical, mental. At the same time as Isaac was abused by his father, he was also hurt by his shitty boyfriend.

Stiles sighs and rubs the back of his neck. The headache is raising and making Stiles uncomfortable. He doesn't even eat his lunch. An it sucks because today they have curly fries.

After lunch luckily time seems to speed up. It's still too slow for Stiles’ liking, but whatever. Right before the last bell rings announcing they're all finally free, Stiles gets a text from Derek saying he will be a little late to pick him and Isaac up from school. Stiles texts him back saying it's okay, they will just wait at the parking lot for him.

“So, here’s the thing-” Isaac starts as soon as they're outside the classroom. 

Stiles interrupts him

“Let me guess, you're going to Danny’s house.”

Isaac smiles and nods. 

“Fiiiineee,” Stiles sighs exasperatedly and rolls his eyes. “Go, but do some actual studying, okay?”

“Okay. I'll be back before ten. Thanks!”

He all but runs through the whole hallway. Stiles snorts and adjusts the straps of his backpack, slowly going through the crowd to the exit door. 

In the parking lot he sits on one of the benches and takes out his phone from the front pocket of his jeans. He has few texts, one from Jordan saying his father has a big bruise on one side of his face and is pissed as hell. Stiles doesn't know what do answer, so he just doesn't text back. The second text is from Erica stating that her and Boyd are going on a date after school, but will be over at the loft later. The next message is from Laura asking if he wants another book about werewolves. To that he answers ‘hell yeah’. 

As he is pulling out his headphones from the backpack a person sits down. He sighs because even without looking he knows who it is. 

“Allison,” he greets without any emotions in his voice. 

Stiles looks up at her. Allison looks upset and confused, biting her lower lip and nervously squeezing the strap of her bag. 

“Hi, Stiles,” Allison says and tries to smile, but fails. “Can we talk?”

He wants to say ‘no’ so, so badly. He's too tired and achy for a deep conversation. But Stiles wants to have it pass him as soon as possible, so he nods and waits for Allison to speak up again. 

“I want to know what happened between you and Scott. And Isaac and Scott. Why aren't you friends anymore? What happened?” she asks. “Did Scott do something?”

“How do you know it wasn't my fault?” he asked surprised. People usually assume he's the reason bad shit happen.

Allison gives him a look and arches a brow. Stiles snorts, because, yeah, she actually knows Scott and Stiles pretty well.

“Scott’s a dick,” Stiles says simply. “He's a huge dick who took thinks he does everything correctly and nothing is his fault. Also, he’s the worst friend ever. Ditching me and ignoring for days then being angry at me when I didn't pick up once. It's crazy.”

Allison nods slowly.

“To be honest our friendship started breaking when you two started dating. Or more like I realized our friendship was fucked up. Then you left and Scott started dating Isaac and I thought we would be okay, but-”

“What?” Allison stops him. “Dating Isaac? What?”

Stiles frowns at her and wonders how can she not know about that. Sure, months ago Isaac did say that he thinks Allison doesn't know him and Scott are dating, but Stiles thought that it can't be true because apparently Scott skyped Allison when Isaac was still over at his house so the girl has had to see him and even talk to him. God, Stiles wants to punch Scott even more and more.

“Yeah,” he says slowly. “They started dating like right after you two broke up and you left.”

“We never broke up!”

And that's just… what?

“What are you talking about?”

“We didn't break up,” Allison says. She looks upset and angry, completely frustrated. “He knew I am going to be back before the end of the school year and we decided to not stop being together.”

“I thought you broke up. Isaac, too. He would never start dating Scott if he knew the truth, he's not that kind of a man, Allison.”

“I know! I know he isn't like that, but how could Scott- God, I'm so stupid. I can't believe Scott would do that to me.”

Allison asks him to tell her the whole story and he does so. Quickly, but with every important fact. He tells her everything that’s happened between him and Scott, what he knows from Isaac. Stiles tells her bluntly about the abuse and everything Scott said to Isaac. It makes him sicks, saying it all out loud, and he can see Allison pale more and more with every passing minute. He feels bad for her. She's also been fucked over by Scott. It's strange gown that dude can hurt so many people, bother even realizing he harms to others.

“I used to like and hate you, both things at the same time,” Stiles' says after finishing his side of the story. “For taking away my friend. But then I realized you didn't do anything wrong. It was all on Scott.”

“I never realized there was something wrong with the way he treated you and others,” Allison murmurs. “I was just… blinded by my feelings, you know?”

“Yeah. I understand.” And he does, really. 

“I'm sorry, Stiles.”

“Thank you. But it's Isaac that needs an apology. From you, but especially from Scott. You're going to kick his ass, right?”

“God, yes,” Allison laughs faintly. “My dad will probably kill him, but oh well,” she shrugs with a smirk. 

“Gonna tell your father about this?”

Allison nods.

“Yeah… some stuff happened and we promised not to lie to each other and always tell the truth.”

“Can I ask what happened?” Stiles asks softly.

“My mom died,” Allison replies. Stiles instantly feels bad for asking.

“God,” he murmurs. “Are you okay?”

“I am now. Kinda. I definitely wasn't before, but I'm better.”

She smiles at Stiles and tucks her hair behind her ears.

“I know we never really were friends, but if you need anything, say something. Maybe I won't be able to help, but I will try.”

“Thank you,” Allison says.

Stiles just shrugs, but regrets it the second he does the move. The headache gets worse and he winces. With a sigh Stiles reaches to his backpack and takes out pain medication.

“Are you okay?” Allison asks concerned.

“Yeah. My head hurts. I've got concussion and it sucks.”

“What happened? Do you need anything?”

“My head and a wall had a very close encounter. Got stitches, but I'm okay.”

“How did that happen?”

Stiles blushes.

“My… partner jumped on me when I was on the bed and I got hurt. It was an accident, he doesn't hurt me,” he says before Allison can even ask. “He would bite his hands off before hurting me.”

Allison nods slowly, looking unsure, but doesn't say anything.

“Thank you for telling me everything,” she says. “I appreciate it. And once again, I'm sorry.”

They say their goodbyes and Stiles is left alone on the bench, waiting for Derek. He wonders how to break the news about Argents being back in Beacon Hills to Laura and her brother. Given their history… they have to talk about what will happen in the upcoming days. 

Stiles doesn't wait much longer after Allison leaves. Derek stops the Camaro two meters in front of him and rolls down the window on his side. He smirks, showing off his bunny teeth and it makes Stiles’ stomach clench. Derek looks hot and a little like a jackass wearing big black sunglasses, but the only thing wants to do right now is to fuck him on the mask of he Camaro. 

“Hi, beautiful,” Derek greats him. 

Stiles smiles at his husband and stands up. He slips into the Camaro and grabs Derek by the nape of his neck. They kiss, shortly but hotly. Derek takes Stiles’ hand in his answer pulls the pain out of him. The younger man sighs happily and mumbles quiet thank you. 

“How was school?” Derek ask.

“Boring. And tiring.”

“Poor you,” Derek teases. Stiles snorts and hits him on the shoulder.

“I want to go home and rest.”

“Okay. Do you want me to stop at a bakery and buy something sweet?”

“God, yes.”

Derek laughs softly and kisses the back of his hand. The drive to the bakery is completely silent, but comfortable. Stiles tries to not think about Allison and Scott, because that only makes his head hurt. He's too tired.

They go into the bakery holding hands. Few people look their way, but nothing other than that. 

“What do you want?” Derek asks. 

“Something with chocolate,” Stiles says simply. “You choose for me, please.”

“Okay.”

Like a good, devoted husband he is, Derek knows exactly what Stiles likes and chooses without a problem. The younger man smiles and presses a quick kiss to Derek's cheek, making him humm and preen proudly. 

And of curse, of course he can't have a peaceful evening, because what for? Life likes to fuck him over.

Stiles grumbles to himself quietly as Derek and him exit the bakery and see the Sheriff standing next to the Camaro. He has a pad in his hand and currently writing a ticket for Derek. For what Stiles has no idea, because his husband parked perfectly. He really, really hates his father right now. Truly wishes they could never again meet, but in such small town as Beacon Hills? It's nearly impossible.

“Sheriff,” Derek speaks up first as they stop near the man. He squeezes Stiles hand. “Did I do something wrong? My car is parked correctly.

The Sheriff glares at him and rips out the new ticket from the pad and nearly throws it at Derek. Stiles can see the bruise on the side of his father's face and barely stops himself from smirking. The older man throws him a look as if he knows what's Stiles thinking.

“What do you want?” Stiles asks. 

“Just doing my job,” the Sheriff lies.

“Right. Since when writing off tickets for doing nothing wrong is your job?” 

“Since you decided to punch an officer of the law. And since I don’t want to see you more than necessary, I’m not pressing charges against you. Just doing my job.” With a shrug he nods in the direction of the ticket Derek's holding. “Have a pleasant day, son.”

The Sheriff walks away, leaving Stiles and Derek behind. Stiles glares at his father till the man disappears from his view. He's angry, wants to punch his father again really badly. 

“Come on,” Derek sighs and tugs at Stiles’ hand. “Let's go home and try have a decent rest of the day.”

“I'm really angry right now.”

“I know, baby.”

*Of course he has to be a dick and make you pay for doing nothing wrong. Of course he has to!” Stiles says frustrated, sliding in the Camaro on the passenger seat. “God!”

“Well, it’s not like I can't afford it, so there's that.”

“But still, it's fucking sick.”

“I know, Stiles, I know.” Derek grabs his hand and kisses the back of it. “I'm sorry all this shit happens to you. If I could somehow I would take it all on me. It'll be better when we move. We just have to endure it for some more time.”

“I just wish we wouldn't have to endure shit,” Stiles sighs and rubs his forehead. “I'm really tired of it all.”

“I'm sorry.”

“It's not your fault. I don't even know when and why exactly my life went to hell. My head hurts, I'm confused as fuck, god, I'm the worst husband ever!”

“Don't,” Derek almost growls. “Don’t even think like that. That's not true.”

“How can you say that? Okay, I know, you love me and think I'm the best person in the world, but how can you no see how pathetic I am? Don't you hear what other people say about me around me? No one likes me, people in this town barely tolerate me. I'm pretty sure they’re happy my father just abandoned me!”

Derek suddenly makes a turn and stops on the side of the road. He turns his whole body to Stiles and with a barely contained anger starts talking.

“That's not true. Listen, you're not perfect and I'm not either. But we’re perfect for each other. You're a good friend, boyfriend and a husband. Stiles, you're always trying your best. And that's what is most important. That you're trying and doing everything you can to help us and to make us happy. I love that about you. I love you, for being you. For bad and good. We promised that to each other.”

The werewolf moves closer to Stiles and grabs his hands. Stiles can feel the sharp claws threatening to break his skin. 

“And you're stupid to think the people in this town hate you. It's the opposite, Stiles! I have no idea from where you got that idea in your head, but people here love you! They see how much you care about others. Okay, yes, there is few people who don't like you, but only few.”

“That's not true,” Stiles mumbles.

“It is. Stiles, baby, it is. You're one of the most liked people here. You don't hear it, but I do, and people are saying that you're doing great, but you could do better. They say that I don't deserve you. And sometimes even I think that. Because why the hell someone as awesome as you could really want me? I'm damaged, Stiles. I still have nightmares, the past is haunting me. Yet somehow, I get to have you.”

“Because I love you. And because we're perfect for each other,” Stiles says, repeating what Derek had said few minutes ago. The werewolf smiles gently and kisses him softly on the lips. “I'm sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Derek says quietly. His nails are normal again. “Do you feel better?”

“Yeah. My head still hurts, but otherwise… I'm okay. I think that helped.”

Derek sends him a big smile, showing his bunny teeth.

“Ready to go home and cuddle?”

“I have bunch of homework to do,” Stiles mutters.

“We can still cuddle, though.”

Stiles nods and smiles a little. 

“That sounds like a great idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.... What do you think?


	32. Chapter 32

“What the fuck they're doing here?” Laura growls as she paces around the loft. Her eyes are blazing red, fingernails turned into claws a long time ago. She's on the edge, clearly fighting off wolfing out completely.

The whole pack is gathered in Derek and Stiles’ loft. Laura came in already angry after sniffing out Argents. Parrish was right behind her, trying calming her down. After half an hour he gave up and just sat down on the sofa next to Isaac, absently rubbing his aching hip. Few minutes after that Erica and Boyd came and sit down without a word.

Derek was hiding in the bedroom. Stiles went to see if he's alright and found him on the bed, curled into a tight ball and eyes shut. Without a word Stiles kissed his forehead and ran his fingers through Derek's hair. He wanted to stay with his husband and comfort him, but decided to go down and talk about the whole situation with Laura and the rest of their pack. He knows what Argents did to their family. To his husband. He knows and wants to do something, preferably hurt someone. But for now he has to focus on finding a way to make sure their pack is safe and in no danger. 

Stiles wonders if Allison knows what does her family. If she knows she goes to school with werewolves. He should have asked her about all of that when they were talking, but to be honest, he just didn't think about that at that moment. Stiles focused on something else. 

Maybe Allison isn't like her aunt and rest of her family. Maybe they could be okay living together in the same town.

“I’m not fully sure,” Stiles sighs. “But Allison told me her mother died. Maybe they wanted to just go away from that?”

“Her mother is a bitch. Was a bitch,” Laura sneers and Stiles winces. She's kinda right. Allison's mother was… intense and bitchy. Be he's never said it out loud.

“We should just approach them and talk peacefully.”

“They're Argents. They don't do peaceful. Besides, they should have contacted us first before coming here!”

“But maybe they didn't know you're back,” Stiles says. “They left when you still lived in New York. Maybe they thought you wouldn't be back here. Like, ever, after all the shit that’s happened.”

“Well, they should have checked!”

“L, you sound like a child. Calm down. You're angry and not thinking rationally.” 

Laura growled at him, but Stiles only raised his eyebrows, clearly unimpressed. Seriously, what is his live?

“They hurt my family, that bitch hurt my baby brother!”

“Allison was just a child when the fire happened, Laura. She's only a year older than me. Do the fucking math, do you really think she would do something like that being that young?”

“But her father-”

“I'm not saying her father is innocent. He probably has done horrible things in the past, yeah, but that doesn't mean Allison is a cold blooded murderer just like the rest of her family. I don't know everything, okay? But I think straight and don't jump to conclusions. So calm the fuck down, Laura!”

Stiles knew he was challenging his alpha and that could end badly, but he can't do nothing. At this rate Laura would just go the Argent's house and kill both Allison and Chris. Stiles can't let it happen. 

“Stiles is right, Laura,” Parrish says. His girlfriend looks at him with a betrayed look and he winces. “We all need to just approach this calmly. Talk to them.”

“Let's vote,” Isaac proposes. “Who wants to talk to the first?”

Everyone but Laura holds their hands up. She growls again, but instead saying something she just sits down next to Parrish and crosses her arms. 

“So when are we going to talk to them?” Stiles asks

Laura glares at him and he rolls his eyes.

“Today. The sooner the better.”

“Fine. I'm coming with you.”

“No.”

“Yes, Laura. Stop acting like a child.”

“I'm going to bite you.”

“Only your brother can.”

Erica giggles. That makes Laura’s expression soften a little. She's still angry, but not as much.

“Come on,” Stiles sighs and stands up. “Let's go. Everyone else do your homework and study at least a little.”

“Yes, mom,” other teenagers say at once. Parrish smiles at him and kisses Laura on the cheek.

Laura stands up and with Stiles goes to the door. Before they reach it Derek appears and rushes to them.

“I'm going with you,” he says.

“Der…” Laura murmurs.

“I'm not letting Stiles go there without me,” Derek tells her with a hard look and that's it. 

Derek drives them to the Argents after Stiles gives him directions. The inside of Camaro is quiet, not even music is playing. Stiles sits in the passenger seat, his right leg bouncing up and down like crazy. 

The car stops at Argent’s driveway. Stiles takes a deep breath and gets out of it first, Derek and Laura following right after him. The young man sees a curtain in the window near the front door move. Laura growls quietly when she notices it, too.

Derek just grows more tense with every step they take. 

This whole situation is fucking nerve wracking.

The front dole open before they can Sven knock. Chris Argent stand before them with a blank face. He always made Stiles feel uncomfortable. Whenever he talked to him, or even just looked at Chris Argent Stiles felt like he saw a serial killer. Which, now, when he knows most of the truth, makes a lot of sense. Fuck his life, seriously. 

“Argent,” Laura spits out with her eyes bloody red. Stiles wants to pinch her and tell her to calm down, but does none of these things. 

“Hale,” Chris greets coldly. Then he looks straight at Stiles, his eyes calculating. “Hello, Stiles.”

Stiles smiled awkwardly.

“I guess I know what why you're here,” the man said looking and Laura and Derek. “Although I had no idea that you're back in Beacon Hills. If I knew, I'd have contacted you, Laura.”

“It's still our land. Beacon Hills belongs to the Hale pack.”

Chris nods slowly. 

“Dad?” 

Allison pops out of nowhere behind her father with a frown on her face. She looks like she's been crying and Stiles winced a little, knowing exactly why. 

Chris Argent squares his shoulders and moves a bit to the side so that he's blocking Allison from Hale packs view. But the young girl is having none of it and quickly moves closer to the newcomers. 

“Stiles? Is everything okay?” she asks. 

“I hope so,” Stiles mumbles. “We're here to talk.”

A realization dawns on Allison very quickly. She shoots her father a look and smiles pleasantly. Chris doesn't look happy at all. More like he wants to stab them all and then hide their bodies in his backyard. 

“I wasn't aware of you being a part of a pack,” Allison says to Stiles, still smiling. 

“A lot of happened when you were gone,” Stiles shrugs. That makes her sighs and drop the pleasant smile. 

“Yeah… I bet. Come on in let's talk.”

“Allison…”

“Dad, let them in. They're here to talk.”

Derek moves Stiles to his side so that the teen in as far as possible from Chris when they go inside. Laura shoots a glare in the man's directional growl quietly. 

They go after Allison to the living room. She sits down in an armchair in front of brown sofa. Stiles is first to sit after her, Derek following a second after. Chris stands in the doorway while Laura stand protectively behind the sofa and her pack mates. 

“So…” Allison starts awkwardly. She obviously doesn't have experience with this sort of things and doesn't really know where to start. Or maybe she's faking. But Stiles hopes she's not. “My father and I weren't aware of the Hale pack being back in Beacon Hills. After he told me the truth about what happened, I thought you would never come back, to be honest.”

“And what truth you father told you?” Laura all but sneers. 

Allison glances at her and then at Derek. Stiles takes his hand in his and squeezes it hard, trying to comfort him. 

“That my aunt seduced an innocent child and used his trust to kill most of his family.”

It's hard, sitting beside Derek and having to hear her saying it out loud. He knows when they're going be back in their loft, Derek will shut down, probably even shut him off. Stiles will try and comfort him, try everything he can to reduce the pain Derek will feel, but it will be still not enough. And it hurts him that his husband is hurting so much. 

“After my mother died… I learned the truth about my family. About everything they've done. I'm aware that Argents are a hunting family that went mostly rouge… But my dad and I aren't like the rest of them.”

“Yeah, right,” Laura snorts. 

“It's true,” Allison insist. “I never received any hunter training whatsoever and I don't intend to start it. I don't want to be a hunter. It's not something I even think about. My dad tries to explain it all to me, but I don't really want to hear about it. It's horrible, what our family's done. I don't want to be associated with them.”

“Then what about your dad, huh? He's just like them.”

“I'm not innocent, never was and never will be,” Chris admits. “And I'm not trying to say otherwise. But I'm not a hunter. Not anymore. I decided to… go on retirement, I guess.”

Stiles raises his eyebrows, surprised. He never really thought about it, but for him it seemed that being a hunter is a till death job. 

“Allison and I are Argents only by last name and blood, nothing more. We're no hunters. I informed the Council about it. I also told them everything I knew about my father, sister and others. We no longer have any connection with them. The last time I've heard of them they were being captured by the Council.”

“It doesn't change the past,” Stiles says. 

“I know,” Chris murmurs with a sigh. “It's too late to fix it all. But we can at least make some changes.”

For a moment all of them are quiet. Stiles looks at Allison, Chris, Laura and Derek. His husband is clearly upset even though he tries to look as normal and tough as possible. Stiles can feel his hand trembling slightly, but still. He wants to hug Derek, hide him and just comfort the hell out of him. 

“Since we established that no one here is a threat to the other side… Why don't we talk about living in the same town on civil basis,” Stiles proposes. “No killing, maiming, threatening. Saying hello when seeing each other in public. You know, acting like a normal people…”

Laura pinches softly his shoulder and he winced, but still sends a huge grin in her direction. She rolls eyes and crosses her arms. 

“We can do that,” Allison says with a soft smile. “I want to live here calmly, I really don't want to be a hunter.”

They all look at Chris who nods. 

“Awesome,” Stiles grins. “We should have an official meeting with the whole pack and you two. Like a dinner or something.”

“That's a good idea. We would like that. How about you, alpha Hale?” Allison asks Laura. 

“Fine,” she sighs and relaxes slightly. “But if you ever try anything, I will kill you.”

“L, no threatening,” Stiles reminds her. 

“Fiiiineeee.”

Thankfully Allison and Chris don't look as if they're offended or something. So there's that. 

“I'm glad we could talk like civil people,” Chris snorts slightly. Stiles rolls his eyes and Allison shoots her father a hard look, but otherwise there is no problem. 

Stiles is happy there was no bloodshed. He was really nervous, not knowing what will happen. He imagined the worst things possible. Derek hurt or even killed, with Laura the same. Himself being hurt and dead and leaving Derek behind. Stiles doesn't want his husband to hurt. 

“How's your head, Stiles?” Allison asks. Stiles sends a small smile in her direction. 

“It's okay. Doesn't hurt as much.”

Allison looks between him and Derek, clearly being curious and wanting to asks questions but not wanting to intrude. Stiles takes pity on her and explains. 

“Derek is my husband.”

Both Argent clearly didn't expect that. Both shocked, the look between Stiles and Derek with raised eyebrows. Stiles, being happy and just his utterly joyful self, smiles and preens, snuggling closer to his husband. Derek relaxes. Just a little bit, but still. 

“You're married. At eighteen…” Allison says dumbfounded. 

“Yeah. Got married in Las Vegas after my eighteenth birthday not so long ago. The best day of my life.”

“You're just eighteen,” Chris raises his eyebrows. 

“So?” Stiles shrugs. “I love him, he loves me. We both want this, so why the hell not get married and spend the rest of our lives together as a married couple?”

“I-” Chris starts, but Allison interrupts him. 

“If that's what you want, awesome, I wish you two the best.”

Stiles looks at her pleasantly surprised. 

“Thank you, Allison.”

She smiles and Stiles responds with the same. 

“Okay, so let's summarize,” Stiles says and clasps his hands after letting go Derek's fingers. “No maiming, killing, threatening. We all act like civil people and are kind enough for each other. I'm going to add one thing to all of that, though. If one side needs help and the other side could help, they will. Got it?”

Everyone agrees. Stiles nods hearing their yeses and once again takes Derek's hand in both his. He runs his thumb over his husband's knuckles. 

“Then I think we're good for now. Laura? Do you want to add something?”

“If you hear anything about that bitch and her father, you tell us. And if you hear anything about any hunter heading towards Beacon Hills.”

“That sounds fair,” Chris agrees with a short nod.

“Allison, Chris? Do you two want something to add?”

“Tell us if you're going to bite anyone in the future,” the man says. “And who.”

“Okay,” Laura says. And that's it. 

“And how about meeting up for the official meeting this Friday night?” Stiles asks everyone. 

“Sure. Where?”

“In our loft,” Derek says before anyone can answer the question Allison asked. “Stiles will cook for everyone.”

“Oh I will?” the young man asks in amusement.

Derek smiles slightly in Stiles’ direction. 

“It's fine with me,” Allison says. Then looks at her father. “Dad?”

Chris looks like he really, really wants to say no. Obviously, as a hunter, no matter that he's apparently retired, he doesn't want to walk into a place he doesn't know and that will be filled with werewolves. Despite that, he finally nods, even though his face says otherwise. 

Derek, Stiles and Allison stand up. The walk to the front door is silent, but not tense. 

“Thank you for reaching out to us,” Allison says when the Hale pack is behind their threshold. “It was nice to meet you, alpha Hale.”

Laura flashes her eyes at her and kudos to Allison for not flinching. Without a word Laura turns and head for the Camaro. Stiles sighs, but doesn't comment. He understands she's still pissed. 

“Thanks once again,” Stiles says and nods at the Argents.

They say they goodbyes. Derek and Stiles slide into the Camaro. For the first five or so minutes the car is silent. And of course it's Stiles who breaks the silence. 

“Are you mad at me?” he asks after turning slightly back to look at Laura. 

“No,” she sighs and rubs her eyes. 

“Did I overstep?”

“No. You did okay. I would probably growl at them the whole time instead of talking.”

Stiles laughs and Derek snorts. 

“I'll try not to kill them,” she murmurs. “Key word try.”

“Good enough, I guess.”

And with that their mood is lifted. Just a little bit, but still enough to feel the difference. 

They're back at the loft soon after. The pack is visibly tense, all of them waiting for the news. When they hear what's happened, everyone relaxes. Isaac smiles and walks up to Stiles to hug him, then Derek and finally Laura. The werewolves scent mark each other with content sighs. 

“You're the best, Batman,” Erica tells Stiles and kisses him soundly on the cheek, leaving a vivid red mark in the shape of her lips. 

Laura and Jordan leave first. The man smiles at his girlfriend the whole time, looking at her as if she hung the moon for him. Stiles can practically hear the wedding bells. And he's glad that they have each other. Both Laura and Parrish deserve the best. 

Erica and Boyd leave next. Stiles tells them to study some and be safe. 

Stiles, Derek and Isaac eat late dinner. The curly hair boys wash the dishes while Stiles and Derek go upstairs to their bedroom. 

It's quiet as they lose their clothes. Derek neatly folds his stuff and Stiles just throws his on the chair in the corner. 

“Come shower with me,” Stiles says and extends right hand towards his husband. Derek takes it and without a word goes after Stiles. 

Stiles turns on the water and let's it heat up. Meanwhile he walks up to the toilet, lifts up the lid and quickly pisses. Derek does the same. 

When they're finally under the spray of hot water, Stiles reaches for soap and a washcloth. 

He grabs Derek by the back of his neck and softly kisses his lips. The werewolf sigh and leans into every touch. Stiles can feel him tremble slightly. 

Stiles cleans both of them. Spends most of the time in the shower stall taking care of Derek more than himself. He washes his husband's face, neck, shoulders and arms. Scrubs his chest and belly, slowly and carefully cleans his soft dick, balls and behind them. Then he kneels and runs the washcloth over Derek's legs and feet. At last Stiles cleans Derek's back, asscheecks and his hole. With himself, he scrubs fast and hard, wanting to be clean as soon as possible. 

Stiles also dries Derek. Takes out the most fluffy towel he can find in the cabinet under the sink and pads Derek over until he's mostly dry and ready to slid on the bed. 

They don't bother with clothes, choosing to sleep nude. Stiles just arranges the pillows for them to support him so he's mostly sitting and leans on them naked on the covers. Derek lies next to him and they hug. The werewolf hides his face in Stiles’ neck and takes a deep breath. 

“I love you,” he whispers. 

“I love you, too,” Stiles assures him and kisses his forehead. 

“I was scared today at Argents. Not only because they could have hurt you or Laura.”

“Then why?”

"I thought that maybe you will think differently about me after talking to them."

"Never, Derek.”

“I know it's a dumb fear, but you could have realize what a fuckup I am and decide to leave.”

“Never,” Stiles repeats. “I'm not leaving you. You're stuck with me, buddy.” 

Derek chuckles quietly. Then kisses Stiles’ neck and sighs. 

“I just love you so much.”

“I'm yours. And you're mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Allison will have a small talk with Scott ;)


	33. Chapter 33

Stiles wakes up alone, on his front, starfished on the whole bed. Only one of his legs, right one, is covered by the covers. He yawns and burrows his face further into the pillow. 

Derek emerges from the bathroom as Stiles slowly starts falling back asleep. The young man hears him chuckle and throw something aside. It's nothing heavy, probably a towel or some kind of clothing. 

“Wake up, sleepy head,” Derek says softly. He sits down next to Stiles’ hip and rubs his back up and down. 

“What time is it?” Stiles murmurs. 

“You have an hour before you you have to get up to get ready to school.”

“Then why are you waking me up?” he whines and stretches. 

“Because,” Derek starts, leaning down and kissing his shoulder, “I want to spend some time with my husband before he goes to school.”

Stiles whines again, but turns onto his back. He still has closed eyes, though. Derek chuckles and kisses him on the mouth, ignoring the fact Stiles has morning breath. 

“Are you really up to some fun after yesterday?” Stiles asks. 

“Yes. Come on, I want to feel you.”

Stiles nods and sits up a little bit, flailing around. Derek snorts at his antics, but when Stiles looks at him, he has a soft smile on his lips. The younger man grabs him by the neck and drags him closer for a kiss. Derek hums against his lips and moves so he straddles Stiles. He's warm, warmer than usually. And as a werewolf he's always hot, but not that hot. Stiles guesses it's because he just came out of shower.

“What's Isaac doing?”

“Sleeping,” Derek answers. “He won't wake up.”

Stiles nods and kisses Derek. 

“Does your head hurt?” Derek asks as they part. 

“No, actually. I feel fine.”

“Good.”

Derek kisses him again. He places his right hand on Stiles’ neck and with other reaches to Stiles’ chest. Derek clings to him like a lifeline. It makes Stiles think that Derek actually needs it. Not want it, well, that too, but he also need it. It wouldn't be the first time they comfort each other like that. It's a thing for them. Maybe it's not healthy, but it works. So whatever. 

They just kiss for the first few minutes, but then Derek reaches down and grabs Stiles’ dick. He pumps it couple of times until Stiles winces at the dryness. Then Derek blindly reaches over to the nightstand for lube. The slickness helps and Stiles moans quietly when Derek rubs his thumb over the tip of his cock. 

“Come on,” Stiles whispers and bites down hard on Derek's lower lip. The werewolf growls and flashes his eyes at his husband who grins and grabs his ass with one hand, squeezing. 

Derek drops some lube on his fingers and reaches back for his hole. He must have cleaned and open up himself in the shower, because he only rubs the lube over his entrance once, twice and then he's grabbing Stiles dick and sinking down on him. 

Stiles sighs, feeling the tightness of his husband's body. He holds Derek by the hips as the man adjusts to him. 

Derek is beautiful. He always was, always will be. But in moments like this, Stiles realizes how exactly lucky he is he has him. Derek could have anyone in the whole world. Every supermodel. But somehow he fell for him; an awkward, broken teenager with no friends and family. It's crazy, still is, even after getting married. But he's glad Derek choose him. God, he's glad. 

The werewolf starts moving. Stiles grabs his hips tighter, his eyes not leaving Derek's face. They look in each other's eyes, moving slowly. Derek's hard and leaking against Stiles’ stomach, but doesn't make a move to touch himself and he doesn't say anything to Stiles either. 

Stiles loves seeing Derek's bright blue eyes. It sends a shiver through his whole body. 

“I love you,” Derek murmurs and clenched around him. Stiles’ eyes flutter and fingers dig into his hips. 

“Yeah,” Stiles sighs. “I know. I love you, too.”

Derek grins stupidly and kisses him. Stiles can't help smiling as well, feeling his chest warming up with all the happy feelings inside him. He stops gripping Derek's hips and moves his hands up his husband's back. He scratches him right over his tattoo. Derek moans and starts moving faster. 

When the arousal and pleasure seems to start spiling through their whole bodies, Stiles leans and pushes Derek quickly so that the werewolf is on his back on the bed, his legs around Stiles’ hips and arms around his neck. Stiles places his hands on both sides of Derek's head and fucks into his husband fast and hard. The sound of skin hitting skin resound around their bedroom alongside the wet squelching. From time to time Stiles hears the air he's pumping into Derek's hole escape around his cock. 

The first time something like that’s happened, months ago, both him and Derek stopped shocked and embarrassed. It was Stiles who was bottoming and he thought he's gonna die from the embarrassment. It sounded like a fart, okay. As if he farted during sex. But he didn't. It was just all the air Derek was pumping into him that was escaping back out. After they realized that, both of them laughed so hard they had trouble breathing. That experience made their relationship even more closer. Stiles hadn't thought it was possible, but surprise, surprise, it was. 

Stiles kisses Derek. The man open up his mouth for his tongue beautifully. Stiles can feel his teeth being sharpen than usually, but it doesn't bother him. He loves his husband's wolf’s side. 

Derek grips him harder and Stiles is sure he will have marks on his back and ass for days afterwards. He doesn't mind. 

The sounds Derek makes as Stiles rocks into him are everything Stiles wants to hear. He reaches up with his right hand and tangles his fingers in Derek's hair. The werewolf whines into his mouth every time Stiles pulls the dark strands. 

They don't have time to actually fuck for more than half an hour. Stiles has school and Derek has work. It sucks, but that's how life works. 

Stiles bites down on Derek's tongue and starts thrusting harder, which makes Derek go up the mattress with every move. Soon enough they're at the edge, the werewolf head no longer on the bed. 

“Jerk off yourself,” Stiles says pulling off a little and looking at his husband's face. 

Derek does as he's been told. With one hand he still slutches Stiles as if he's afraid of losing himself and with other he reaches down and jerks his leaking cock. Derek has his eyes closed, but Stiles watches him, alternately his face and his hand moving over his dick. 

He's beautiful. 

When Derek drops his head back over the edge of the bed, he exposes his reddened neck. Stiles bites down on it, hard. He's pretty sure that's what tips Derek over the edge of pleasure because exactly in that moment his husband comes and coats his stomach in lines of semen.

Stiles still moves for about a dozen of thrusts. After that he pulls out of Derek's pulsating hole and quickly strips his dick until he comes as well. His come hits Derek's twitching, softening cock and balls. The werewolf makes a content noise as Stiles falls down onto him. 

“Love you,” the younger man slurs and slowly places kisses all over Derek's shoulder. 

Derek just mhms. 

Stiles is still kissing Derek's shoulder when the man starts to move and muttering they have to get up and take a shower. 

“Don't wanna,” Stiles says. “Let's stay home and have a lazy day.”

“Nope,” Derek says, but his voice gives away the huge wanting of doing exactly what Stiles proposed. “We have to be responsible adults.”

“Yesterday you didn't want to let me go to school,” Stiles pouts. 

“That was yesterday.”

“You suck.”

“And also swallow.”

Stiles snorts a laugh and bites playfully Derek in the neck. The man responds in a quick slap on Stiles ass and soft growl, that sounds more like a purr to be honest.

Finally after some bickering, both men get up and head to the bathroom. They shower quickly, talking about their day. When Stiles’ head starts to hurt a little, Derek takes the pain and kisses his forehead. 

As it turns out Isaac is already up and eating breakfast when Stiles and Derek go downstairs. He glares a little bit at them, but soon enough his expression disappears when Stiles ruffles his hair. Isaac leans into his touch and Stiles ends up scratching his head as Derek makes the two of them toasts.

“You need to buy me some really good headphones,” Isaac says. “It's really not fun to hear you two have sex. I'm not Erica.”

“What's not fun is listening to your actual parents having sex,” Derek tells him. “At first I didn't realize what were they doing, but then Laura told me. In details. I'm still traumatized.”

“Poor you,” Stiles smirks at him. 

“That was awful,” Derek shudder at the memory. “My parents were worse than us! They had sex all the time.”

“Dude,” Stiles only says and raises his eyebrows. 

“Yeah. So trust me Isaac, what you're going through is nothing compared to what I've had to live with.”

Isaac frowns, but decides not to speak up. 

Soon enough Derek places two plates of food on the table and Stiles stops petting Isaac in order to eat. 

“I'm not going to pick you up from school,” Derek says to them. “I don't know when I will finish work.”

“Dude, for a librarian you have a crazy schedule.”

“It's just how life is, Stiles.”

“That was deep.”

Derek rolls his eyes at him. 

Stiles, of course, right before walking out of the loft remembers they had a homework. Which he's done, but placed it somewhere he doesn't remember. He runs like crazy around the loft trying to find it while Derek looks at him in amusement. Isaac straight up ignores him and texts Danny. 

Thankfully, his homework is found. Under the couch, but whatever. They all hurry to the Camaro. 

“Okay, bye, remember to call me when you're back home,” Derek says to Stiles and kisses him one last time. 

“I will, I will. Bye.”

The school's parking lot is fairly empty, but there are people gathered near the entrance. They all stand weirdly, like wall or circle, where inside something’s happening. Stiles glances at Isaac and sees the ‘were widen his eyes in shock, but then smile widely. Well now Stiles must go there and see what's happening. 

Stiles and Isaac make their way inside the gathering just in time to see Allison slapping Scott. 

A shocked ‘shit’ escapes Stiles’ mouth before the ten even knows it. 

Allison looks angry as hell. Scott on the other hand looks like a confused puppy, which, really, doesn't help his case. He tries to says something, probably say some excuses, Stiles isn't really sure, but Allison doesn't let him and simply slaps him again. 

This is beautiful. The look on Scott's face, his red cheeks… Stiles wants to take a picture or take a quick video. Some people are actually taking them, he sees about half of the students gathered with their phones out. 

“That was for cheating on me, you asshole,” Allison says. Then knees him in the balls. Males around wince and instinctively protect their groins. “And that was for using Isaac and lying to everyone around.”

Stiles smiles seeing devastated Scott. Maybe few months ago he would feel sorry for him, maybe even go as far as to try and stop Allison from humiliating him in front of other students, but not now. Now he feels proud of Allison and what she does. Scott deserves all of that and more. 

Allison straighteners her skirt and smiles pleasantly. 

“Don't talk to me ever again. Or to Isaac. There's nothing you could do to repair your faults, Scott. You don't deserve me, Isaac or anyone else!” she spats out still smiling. Then she looks around and extends her arm in Lydia's direction, pointing at her. 

Lydia, who stands next to dumbfounded Jackson and his friends, has her eyes wide open. She tries to hide her shock and guilt, but it's written all over her face. 

“And you-” Allison starts, slowly coming up to Lydia “-you are a selfish, lying, cheating bitch. I thought you were my friend, my best friend, but clearly I was wrong. Huge thanks for telling me what Scott's been doing, Lyds,” she says sarcastically. “But to be honest, what was I expecting from a girl who's cheating on her own boyfriend with every one of his so called friends. And bunch of other people that aren't even in our school.”

Jackson takes a step to the side and glares at Lydia and his ‘friends’. They all look guilty and angry at Allison for telling the truth out loud. 

“You're a huge jackass and bully, Jackson,” Allison tells the teen. “But even you don't deserve being cheated on. So get a grip on and do what's right.”

With that Allison turns and walks up to the school. People around part and give her a free way. She smiles at them, dimples and all. 

“Come on,” Stiles says to Isaac and hurries up to catch up with miss Argent. 

As they walk they don't even look at Scott or Lydia. Just grin and all but run into the school. 

“Holy shit, Allison, that was awesome!” Stiles almost screams and throws himself at Allison. She catches him, stumbling a little, but thankfully not falling down. They hug for a moment, ignoring everyone around. Except for Isaac. They can't just ignore Isaac. 

“I needed to do that,” Allison just says with a shrug. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “I couldn't just let him go without any consequences.”

“The knee in the balls? Perfect.”

Allison giggles and blushes, happy with Stiles’ words. 

“Thank you, Allison,” Isaac suddenly speaks up. Stiles and Allison look at him. “For including me in your little speech.”

“He hadn't hurt only me. He hurt and manipulated both of us.”

Isaac gives her a small, almost shy smile and quickly hugs her. 

“And now excuse me I have to find my boyfriend so that he can show me all the videos people have recorded.”

“Okay, see you at lunch.”

Isaac runs of to find Danny. Stiles smiles after him fondly, happy to see his packmate so pleased. 

“Are you okay?” he asks Allison as they walk down the hall. 

“I am,” she assures. “Yesterday I wasn't, I cried, screamed, plotted Scott's murder…” Stiles snorts. “But then I sat down after the meeting with your pack and just thought. I don't want to let someone like Scott to haunt me for months after this whole situation. I'm too strong for that. I want to be fully in control of my life. So I won't let him to hurt me more than he already has.”

“Good job,” Stiles praises her. “It's good to see you like that. I'm glad you're okay.”

Allison just smiles again. Unfortunately they have to go for their classes, so they part and go separate ways. They promise to meet at lunch, though. 

The first class Stiles has thy day is shared with Scott and Boyd, but Scott doesn't show up. If Stiles were him he wouldn't show up either. As he sits next to Boyd, his pack mate tells him that he and Erica hadn't see the argument in the parking lot as it was happening, but people started sending around videos and pictures, so they all know what's happened. 

Good. 

There is a pop quiz, but Stiles has no problem with it. He's smart. He studies and listens the teachers, so he has no problems in school. 

Time flies and soon enough it's lunch time, baby. Stiles snorts to himself when he thinks that. Oh his humor. 

Everyone meets already at their table, even Allison comes up to them without hesitation and Stiles is very happy to see that. 

“So we're all meeting this Friday?” Erica asks. 

“Yes.”

“I'm cooking,” Stiles says with his mouth full of food. Erica throws a piece of broccoli at his head with disgusted face. 

“Do that chicken casserole you did last week. It was delicious,” Isaac pleads. 

“Sure,” Stiles smiles. Then looks at his other friends and asks if they have something they want to eat this Friday.

“Baked potatoes with mushroom stuffing,” Boyd says. As Stiles learned, the dark skinned teen loves eating mushrooms and vegetables more than meat, which baffled Erica and Laura to no ends. 

“Steak,” is all Erica says. 

“How about you?” Stiles asks Allison. 

“Me?” She eyes him surprised. “Oh, you don't have to, my father and I will eat whatever you make.”

“As long as it's not poisoned,” Stiles teases and she rolls her eyes. “But seriously, is there anything you want me to prepare? Maybe some dessert?”

Allison bites her lip and thinks for a minute, but finally she nods with a small smile. 

“Cheesecake.”

“Good choice.”

The rest of the lunch goes smoothly. They talk about everything and nothing, but mostly about school and how much they want it to be finally over. 

When the bell rings everyone goes to their classes. Stiles sends a text to Isaac telling him that after school he will go do some grocery shopping so Isaac will have to go back to the loft alone. Or with Danny. Probably with Danny. Isaac replies with a smiley face. 

After his class Stiles leaves almost everything in his locker and then quickly makes his way from school to grocery shop. He thinks about calling Derek, but decides against it after few minutes of debating. Stiles can go few hours without any kind of contact with his husband. He can! Probably. 

Stiles shakes his head in amusement and slides his phone into the back pocket of his jeans. Looking around he makes sure there is no car nearby and runs across the street to the other side. 

“Stiles!” he hears few minutes later. 

The young man frowns and stops, turning around and almost getting hit in the face. Thankfully he dodges the hit at the last moment. Also, without a thinking, he quickly swing his fist right into Scott's stomach. The other teen grunts and lands on his knees, holding his stomach. 

“What the fuck, Scott?!”

“Allison left me because of you!” Scott screams, glaring at Stiles with all the fury he possesses. “You ruined everything!”

“No I didn't!” Stiles scoffs. “You ruined everything for yourself with your stupid actions. Allison left you because you cheated, lied and manipulated. She did a right thing leaving your pathetic ass.”

“It's all your fault! Because of you and you stupid mouth Allison left me. Isaac left me because of you too! It's all your fault!”

“God, you sound like a broken record.”

Stiles shakes his head and runs both hands over his face. 

“I'm so tired of your bullshit, Scott. I didn't do anything to you. You, on the other hand. You hurt me, Allison, Isaac, probably even bunch of other people. Being popular or whatever have changed you.”

“No, you're wrong.”

“I'm not. You turned into a shitty friend, a shitty human. You don't deserve any of us. Not anymore. We're all better without you, you dick. Maybe one day you will understand. Maybe. But I'm quite sure it's not today.”

“I hate you! I fucking wish I've never met you.”

Stiles snorts. 

“Same here, buddy. So fuck you. Don't come near me again or I will fucking sucker punch you, Scott. I promise you that. I'm too tired of your shit.”

Scott looks like he's about to say something, but Stiles doesn't let him. He just glares at the other teen and turns, quickly moving away, not listening to whatever he wants to say. He doesn't want to look at his ex friend. He doesn't want to even think about him. Stiles is full of anger and disappointment. It sucks. He thought he was pass that. But apparently not. 

Maybe he needs more time. Or maybe he needs more pack piles and cuddling. And definitely more his husband. 

And ice cream.

Yup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott got his as kicked, yay.Are y'all happy? Do you want to see some more stuff happen to him? Tell me. Because, here's the thing, I'm almost done with this story, but I can't figure out how to actually end it? Like, seriously, there are two that I just hate and cand write" the beggining and the end of a fic. I don't know how to. So... mybe little help? Is there something you want to read before the end? Or maybe you have an ending you would love to read and are willing to tell me so I can write it? Also, just so you know, I will deal with the Sheriff, I haven't forgotten about him. Comment people, comment, I love reading comments.
> 
> Also, I'm writing new fic and I'm wondering if some of you might wat to read it? Do you think it sounds even a little interesting? It's Post Season 2 AU Teen Wolf crossover with Lucifer(TV) - Stiles is hurt and depressed, leaves BH after turning 18 and goes to LA where he meets Lucifer And Maze. They decide to keep him. Sterek, obviously. BAMF Stiles.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and please comment! Bye


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post and sorry for mistakes!

Stiles does his grocery shop despite being still angry and wanting to punch Scott few more time. But thankfully he puts this all in the back of his head by the time he's back home. Isaac is already there, doing his homework with TV on, but sound off. Isaac greets Stiles without looking up from his notebook. 

“You hungry?” Stiles asks him. 

“Not really. I just ate few sandwiches.”

“Okay. Do you need any help with your homework?”

“Nope. But thanks.”

Stiles hums and places bags with stuff he bought on the table in their kitchen. He starts unpacking wondering if he has the energy to cook. He's tempted to do nothing and just order some pizza, but then he thinks about Derek and the fact he will be back from work tired and probably very hungry. So he decides to cook delicious dinner for his husband. 

After putting the groceries away, Stiles goes upstairs to throw his backpack in the corner of his and Derek's bedroom and change into something more comfy. Sweatpants and Derek's Henley it is. 

Before he goes back downstairs, Stiles goes to the bathroom and relieves himself. 

As he prepares things he needs for the dinner, Isaac finishes his homework and turns on the sound of the TV. Stiles listens to the movie the other teen is watching. He has no idea what the title is, but the movie itself sounds pretty interesting. Full of action, revenge, mafia. Stiles likes stuff like that. 

He peels potatoes and puts them in water. Then Stiles starts with chicken breasts and salad. Easy, but delicious food. And just as he's finishing mushing potatoes Derek comes home with a tired expression. As Stiles predicted. 

“Hi, hot stuff,” Stiles greets him when his husband comes into the kitchen. 

“Hi, baby,” Derek says with a small smile. 

The werewolf comes up to Stiles from behind and loops his arms around Stiles’ middle. He kisses the younger man's throat. 

“Smells delicious.”

“Thank you. Are you hungry? Or too tired to eat? I can warm it up for you later,” Stiles proposes. 

“No, I will eat now.”

“Okay. Go change.”

Derek hums and kisses his neck again before letting go and going upstairs. 

Stiles asks Isaac if he's gonna eat and the teen says yes, so Stiles takes out three plates and divides the food to free portions. 

Derek comes back wearing just sweatpants. Literally just that, Stiles can see the outline of his dick moving with no restrictions. Not that he's complaining. He would love to have his husband naked all day. But he knows Isaac wouldn't appreciate that. 

“Thank you,” Derek sighs as he sits at the table and grabs cutlery. “How was school?”

Isaac smiles and quickly debriefs Derek. There man listens quietly, nodding from time to time. When Isaac finishes Derek smiles. 

“Well I'm glad Allison did all of that. Scott deserved a good ass kicking.”

“Yeah,” Stiles agrees. “He actually grabbed me later, after school.”

“What? When?” Isaac asks. 

“On my way to grocery shop. He just ran after me. Tried hitting me,” he explains. “I punched him before he had a chance to hurt me,” Stiles adds quickly after seeing Derek frown. “I'm okay, no need to worry.”

“Scott's stupid,” Isaac shrugs. Then sighs. “God, what was I thinking when I started dating him? I don't even know.”

“Same thing with me and my ‘crush’ on Lydia,” Stiles laughs. “We were young and stupid. Thankfully now we know better.”

“Yes, we do.”

They finish eating. Derek says he will do the dishes, but Stiles can see how truly tired he is, so he tells him to go upstairs and rest. With help from Isaac Stiles cleans the table and all the dishes. He also makes lunch for everyone for the next day. 

“Study some more for upcoming exams, buddy,” Stiles tells Isaac when they finish. 

Isaac makes a face. 

“I just did my homework.”

“So?”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don't.”

Isaac just rolls his eyes and sits down on a sofa. Stiles goes upstairs to his and Derek's bedroom. There he finds his husband laying on his stomach on their bed, sweatpants replaced with satin red panties. The pretty underwear perfectly sits on Derek's round ass and that sight makes his cock twitch. He loves when Derek wears his panties. 

Stiles takes off his shirt and throws it somewhere around the closed door. Then he takes off sweatpants and his underwear, all in one go. 

“Hi,” he whispers after climbing into the bed and kissing Derek's shoulder. His husband hums at the touch. “I'm going to give you a massage.”

Derek groans happily and Stiles chuckles. He moves and straddles the other man, sitting right under his ass. Without any other word Stiles starts rubbing and kneading Derek's shoulders and the back of his neck. 

Throughout the massage Derek relaxes more and more. A soft, quiet rumbling sound comes out of him making Stiles smile. When the werewolf whines after few minutes when Stiles pushes his thumbs into Derek's muscle, the younger man chuckles again and leans down to kiss his husband's shoulder. 

Time passes, Derek is still purring quietly and Stiles is massaging him. He's half hard, his cock laying on Derek's satin clothed ass, but he does nothing with that, doesn't really feel the need to. Sure, he's aroused, sure, he could move his groin against Derek, but does none of this things. Stiles wants to make Derek feel good and relaxed more than he cares about his own pleasure. 

Stiles doesn't exactly know when, but Derek falls asleep. The young man massages him some more and then stands up from the bed. Still naked, he cleans quietly their bedroom from clothes and other stuff laying around. When he's finished he goes to the bathroom. Half an hour later he's slipping onto the bed next to his husband. Sleep takes him only few minutes later. 

“Scott's not at school,” Isaac says to Stiles the next day after their first period. 

“If I were him I wouldn't be here today either,” Erica snorts, coming up to them with Boyd behind her. She hugs Stiles and rubs her cheek against his, scent marking him. “Let's hope we won't see him again. Ever.”

“We will see,” Stiles shrugs and that's it, no more talking about Scott. 

Jackson's not at school either. Lydia is, but she walks everyone alone with pissed off expression. She glares at Stiles and Allison every time she sees them, but that doesn't bother them. They just ignore her like the rest of people who whisper behind their backs. 

Eric is weirdly snuggly today, draping herself not only on Boyd, but Stiles as well, whenever she can. Stiles’ not complaining, he loves when his packmates are so close to him. But it's still kinda weird. When he asks her why is she like that, she just shrugs and says:

“I'm on my period.”

“Oh. Okay. That makes sense. Do you need anything? Chocolate or something?”

“No, I'm good. But thank you for asking,” she smiles at him and then kisses him on the cheek.

The rest of their classes passes by and before Stiles even know, he's back at the loft, preparing food for their big dinner. Isaac at Danny's, Derek is at work, but will be back in less than an hour. Stiles already misses him. 

The young man wonders if the dinner will go well. He hopes so. He's sure there will be no problems with Allison. It's Chris and Laura he's worried about. Sure, they might have promised to be civilized, but who really knows. He just hopes there will be no blood. It's a bitch to clean. 

Derek comes home and comes up right to Stiles, hugging him from behind just like he did yesterday. Today though he's more lively, smiling and kissing Stiles as if they haven't seen each other for more than few days than few hours. Not that Stiles is complaining, no sire. He's very happy to be so close to his husband again. 

“Missed you,” Derek whispers against his lips after he grabbed Stiles by the hips and turned him towards himself. 

“Missed you too,” Stiles replies and nips at his lower lips. “And I wish I could grab and drag you upstairs, but I have food to prepare.”

Derek pouts, truly pouts, looking like a kicked puppy. Stiles snickers and places one soft kiss on his husband's nose. 

“Go upstairs and change. Then come here and help me.”

With a nod Derek does as he's told. He's back in less than five minutes, wearing old jeans and white shirt, no socks.

“How was work?”

“Mostly boring,” Derek shrugs. “But misses Robinson came today with her husband. Remember her? The old lady who saw us kissing at the library?”

“Oh! The nice lady who said ‘beautiful young love’. I remember. She and her husband are married since they were eighteen.”

“Yeah. They're both very nice. She asked about you.”

“Really?”

“She was curious if we're still together. I told her we're married. She hugged me and said she's happy for us.”

“That's nice. I love people like that.”

“Me too.”

They chat for a little bit about everything and nothing, exchanging kisses and nose rubs from time to time. Like that they finish preparing food around an hour before the time everybody is bound to come. When everyone's here Stiles will just heat up the food and that's it. 

Now that they're done, Derek grabs Stiles and guides him upstairs to the bathroom. 

“We need to get clean.”

“Just clean?” Stiles teases. 

Derek grins at him, flashing his eyes and tugging at Stiles’ shirt. Stiles laughs and kisses his husband for a quick few seconds before stepping back and taking his clothes off. Derek does the same and then turns on warm water in the shower stall. He steps in first, Stiles soon following. 

At first they actually start cleaning themselves, but after few minutes Stiles reaches for Derek and kisses him softly. Soon enough the younger man is on his knees, Derek's hard cock in his mouth. He jerks himself while sucking Derek. They don't have enough time to do stuff they really want, but nonetheless, this is still good. 

After, they get ready for their guests. Stiles dresses simply, clean underwear and jeans and red shirt. Derek does similarly, but his shirt is a black Henley. 

First to come is Isaac, Boyd and Erica. They all hug and scent mark Stiles and Derek before setting the table for everyone. Right after they're done Chris and Allison knock on the front door of the loft. Derek flashes his eyes and nervously slides his hands inside back pockets of his jeans. Stiles comes up to him and tries to relax him by softly kissing his nose and rubbing his shoulders. It helps, only a little, but still, it helps. 

“Hello, Stiles. Derek.” Chris clearly doesn't really want to be there, but for the sake of his daughter he will suffer for the next couple of hours. “Where's your alpha?”

“Dad,” Allison almost growls at her father. 

“She will be here soon,” Stiles answers. “Don't worry, you will have an opportunity to be the big bad hunter.”

Chris raises his eyebrows at Stiles, unimpressed. Allison giggles. 

Erica grabs Allison and drags her to the couch where Isaac is sitting with his phone out, probably texting Danny. They really need to have a discussion about that boy. He deserves to know the truth about Isaac and Isaac deserves to be with someone who knows everything about him and thanks to that doesn't need to hide. 

Laura prowls inside with eyes rightly red and dark hair loose and wild. She glares and Chris and Allison before coming up to her pack and scent marking all of them. 

“Where's Jordan?” Derek asks his sister. 

“At the station,” she answers. “He was called in on our way here.”

“Did something happen?”

“I don't know. But he's okay.”

Derek nods. 

“Okay, let's sit and eat, I'm sure we're all hungry.”

“It smells delicious,” Allison smiles as everyone gathers around the table. 

Thank God Isaac forced them to buy a new one few weeks ago, a lot bigger than the one they had before. 

Everyone sits on the longer sides of the table. Stiles is sitting on one edge, Derek on his left. Next to Derek sits Laura and on her left is Isaac. In front of the young beta is Allison, also on the edge. Chris is next, glaring at Laura who's in front of him. Then is Boyd and Erica on the edge. 

For a few minutes there's the usual chaos that accompanies the pack dinners. Everyone gets food on their plate, joking and laughing. 

It's good. It's actually better than Stiles’ expected. Sure, at first there is glaring and growling from Laura and Chris while others talk among themselves. Derek is quieter than usually, but even he answers politely when Allison addresses him. Around half an hour after the meeting started even Chris and Laura act normally. They talk about the code and Council, about the town and possibly threats. It's all so fucking good Stiles wants to hug everyone.

He restrains himself, though. For now at least. 

All the food is gone fairly quickly. Everybody compliments Stiles and his cooking skills, making him grin so widely his cheeks start to hurt. 

“Thank you for this meeting,” says Allison as she and Chris are getting ready to go home. “We both had a great time.”

“Yes,” agrees Chris. “It was good to see what your pack really is.”

Laura nods, satisfied with Chris’ words. She eyes the man for a moment before thrusting her hand in his direction. The retired hunter raises his eyebrows, clearly surprised, but accepts her hand and shakes it. Then the Argents leave. 

Stiles falls face down on the couch and sighs. He's tired and full of food. Pack pile would be perfect at this moment, but he has to wait for Isaac, Boyd and Erica to clean all the dishes before he can even tell them to gather on the couch. 

There's Derek, though, who without a word comes up to the couch and carefully lays down on Stiles, caging him in and making him feels warm and secure. 

“You're both gross,” Laura says with a sigh, but even without looking Stiles can tell she's smiling fondly. 

“Love you, too, L,” Derek murmurs next to Stiles’ ear. “And also, you and Jordan are gross as well.”

Laura snort. Then she suddenly gasps, excited. Stiles tries to lift up his head, but can't with Derek on him. 

“Jordan's in the lift,” the older man explains his sister excitement.

Stiles mhms and closes his eyes, intending to take a nap. In less than a minute the lofts door open and Jordan comes inside. 

“Hi,” the man says. He sounds tired. 

“Is something wrong? Did something happen at the station?” Laura asks. 

“Yeah. Is Stiles here?”

“Yeah, he's on the couch with Derek.”

After hearing his name Stiles pushes Derek to the side and lifts up, looking at Jordan with a frown. 

“What's up, dude?” 

Jordan grimaces and comes closer to the couch. 

“Stiles, your father was fired and arrested.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good or bad? Let me know, please, I love reading your comments. I might not answer to them, but I read everything and I love it.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shirt little thing, next chapter should be longer.

“What? What for?”

“Child neglect and abuse,” Jordan says. “And we have proof he ignored claims about another child abuse from a witness.”

“Are you serious?” Stiles asks dumbfounded. 

Jordan nods and sits down on a chair, rubbing absently his aching hip. 

“Yes. There was a talk between all of us for months, but we never had evidence. Until today. Mayor was called, she came and turned the station upside down. John was arrested and thrown into a cell.”

For a moment Stiles is still, looking at Jordan with wide eyes. His mind went blank few seconds ago, he doesn't know what to think, what to do. His father. In jail.

And then he's suddenly angry. That his father ignored another child being abused. But of course he did. An abuser gave a free range of things to do to another abuser, because he ignored it being brought up. What a fucker. Stiles hates him, he hates him with his whole being. And it hurt even more that he hates his own father, his only family left. It's just fucked up. 

Derek grabs his left hand and bring it up to kiss his palm. Stiles turns to him and looks at his husband. His angry, but there's also a happy part of him that says he won't be hurt by his father no more. And that John won't be able to hurt Derek. 

“I hate him,” Stiles states. “I really fucking hate him.”

“I know,” Derek says with a nod. 

Stiles sighs and with free hand rubs his face. 

“I'll have to testify, right?” he asks Parrish. 

The man nods with a small, tired smile. 

“Yeah. You should come to the station tomorrow. The sooner the better.”

“Okay.”

“Sorry to ruin your night.”

“Stop that. Not your fault.”

“But still…”

Stiles rolls his eyes and smiles fondly at his alphas boyfriend. Jordan should put a ring on it, like, as soon as possible. They're obviously just as much in live as Stiles and Derek are. But that's a thing they have to decide to that, no one's going to push. 

Boyd and Erica come out of the kitchen together, Isaac right behind them. They've heard what Parrish said, they're werewolves. Erica has a troubled expression on her face, as if she's not sure if she's allowed to speak up. Probably to curse out Stiles’ father. But she doesn't say anything, just comes up to the couch and throws herself at Stiles, hugging him close and practically shoving his face into her boobs. 

It's really comfy. 

They stay like that for a while, Stiles face in Erica's boobs, arms around her middle and her red nails scratching his head. Laura and Derek talk with Parrish about what is going to happen now that the Sheriff is in the jail. Stiles doesn't want to be part of it, so he thinks about everything else he can. 

Like the truce their pack has now with Argents. The fact that there's no danger right now in Beacon Hills that is supernatural. There might be in the near future, but not yet. For now they're safe. 

Maybe now that the Sheriff will be out of the picture Stiles can start truly enjoy his life without worrying. That would be perfect. 

“Who's the person who told on my father?” Stiles suddenly asks. He lifts his head up and looks at Parrish. Laura sits on his lap, his arms around her waist and hands on her belly. 

“Jackson Whittemore.”

“You're joking,” Stiles deadpans.

“No,” Parrish chuckles as everyone looks at him like he's crazy. “He was pretty pissed when he came in apparently. I think he thought he would hurt you by getting your father arrested.”

“And instead he made my day,” Stiles laughs a little bit hysterically. “What an idiot.”

“I think we should send him a gift basket,” Laura says with a smirk and most of the pack agrees instantly. 

Then another thought comes to Stiles and he frown. 

“But wait, how does he knows my father knew about some other kid is being abused?”

Parrish looks at Isaac and Stiles just knows. 

Fuck. 

“Apparently Jackson made his father go to the police and try get Isaac away from his father,” Jordan says softly. Isaac frowns and crosses his arms. “He actually tried to help. Maybe he's not that bad kind of a kid.”

“He's a bully,” Boyd says. “He's been bullying half of the school.”

Stiles sighs. 

“Jackson has problems,” he tells them. “He wasn't always a bully, don't you remember?”

“You two used to be friends,” Isaac whispers. “Before you became best friends with Scott.”

“No,” Stiles shakes his head and sits up, moving away from Erica's embrace. “Before he found out he's adopted.”

“He's not adopted,” Erica says without thinking. 

“He is. Look, I used to hang out at his house. One time we were playing and looking around the attic and we found documents. About his adoption. It's after that he changed, okay. I'm not saying he's a good guy, no, he's a bully and he's a big idiot, but he's also hurt. Sure, he could deal with all of this differently, but it's too late to change the past.”

Everyone's quiet for a moment, letting it all sink in. 

“It's fucked up,” Erica says finally. 

“Yeah.”

“Okay, I think that's enough for today,” Laura sighs. “We should all go to sleep, we can talk more tomorrow.”

The pack agrees. In the next ten minutes Derek, Stiles and Isaac are the only ones left in the loft. Stiles and Derek are still sitting in the couch while Isaac is hovering near the stairs. 

“Are you okay?” Derek asks the other werewolf. 

Isaac shrugs. 

“I guess? I'm not sure. The thing with Jackson…”

“Yeah. It sucks.”

“I knew he knew, you know. Like I knew most of our street knew. But I never even thought he might have done something to try and help me. I'm just shocked.”

Isaac sighs and rubs his face. 

“I'm going to call Danny and talk to him about all of it.”

“Okay. If you need anything come to us immediately.”

“Thanks, guys.”

Stiles sends him a smile and waves after him. Then he turns to Derek and falls on him, hiding his face in Derek's neck. 

“Okay?” Derek asks softly. 

“Surprisingly, yes. I'm okay,” Stiles says with a smile. 

Derek grabs him by the back of his neck and brings his head up. They kiss, small, soft kiss that turns into series of kisses, all delicate and not really arousing. 

It's perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay or nay? What do you think about Jackson? Did I do good?


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I tried rewrite it more than three times and each time it ended up being even worse than this. So I'm just gonna leave it here and hope I don't get much hate..
> 
> Also, I'm gonna post my new work (teen wolf x lucifer crossover) in the next 24 hours, so if you want to read it stay tuned, maybe subscribe so you won't miss it :) I hope you are gonna like it. EDIT: I just posted it, so go check it out and let me know what you think about it

The next day on Saturday, right after 8 am Stiles and Derek went over to the station to give their statement. In the middle of the night they both got text from Parrish that decided that Derek's statement might be needed as well. Derek was a witness to a lot of John's abuse and neglect. He has a lot to say about his husband's father. 

Parrish walks out to meet them with a kind smile on his lips. He greet them and leads them both to one of the back rooms where they will talk. But as it turns out not with him but Tara. She's a woman Stiles knows very well, she used to babysit him and help with his math homework. He likes her. 

Tara hugs him when she sees him and quietly apologizes. 

“It's okay now,” Stiles just says with a shrug. 

She nods sadly and then turns slightly to look at Derek. 

“Derek Hale. What are you doing here?” she asks. 

“I'm here to testify against John Stilinski.”

Tara frowns confused. 

“He's my husband,” Stiles tells her grabbing Derek's hand. 

She's quiet for a moment, looking from Stiles to Derek. Finally she sighs. 

“I need you to tell me the whole story.”

So they do. They take turns in talking, but it's mostly Stiles who's speaking. He tells her what was happening with him before he met Derek, then the meeting and their friendship that turned into relationship. He tells her how his father reacted, what he's done to them. Derek describes their engagement and quick trip to Las Vegas to get married as soon as possible. At that Tara smiles fondly. 

“To be honest I knew you were together,” she confesses after Stiles and Derek finish telling their stories. “I saw your around the town. But I've never thought you were a married couple. Congratulations.”

Stiles grins at her while Derek just gives her a small smile and nods politely 

“Are you going to take over my father's position?” Stiles asks after a moment. 

“Yes. The mayor will be coming in today to do the honors,” she snorts. “She's really angry at your father. We all are.”

“Do you have enough evidence and statements to send John to prison?” Derek questions. 

Tara nods. 

“Not for as long as we all truly want to, but long enough to teach him a lesson.”

“Good.”

“Did my father said something after getting arrested?” Stiles asks. 

“No. He's been quiet, choosing to not to speak. But he did call for an attorney. He will need one.”

“Is there any chance he might walk out of here?”

“Only if he has money to pay the bail,” Tara says. “If you want to we can make an restraining order against him.”

Stiles nods. Yeah, that would be good for him. Make him feel safer, even if it's just a little bit. 

Stiles squeezes his husband's hand. 

Tara tells them they're free to go after everything is fully written down and ready, so they get up and walk out of the room. Stiles smiles at few familiar faces, who, to his silent shock, all look ashamed. For a moment Stiles feels bad that they feel bad. But he throws it out of his mind and focuses on Derek. 

Derek, who has a scowl on his face, glaring at everyone as daring them to say one wrong word to Stiles. 

They walk by Parrish who smiles and tells them he will come over with Laura the next day for dinner. 

The drive back home is quiet. Stiles looks out of the window and thinks. He's happy with what happened to his father, he's really glad he's going to jail and won't be able to hurt him or Derek. Not anymore. Stiles repressed a lot of things that had happened in his childhood. Tried really hard to forget, not to even think about how much hurt he was by his father. It's still in his mind, but now that he has Derek, Laura, while new family, it doesn't really matter, he has no time to think about bad stuff. Not when he's kissing Derek, laughing with Laura, joking with Isaac and Erica, Boyd. 

He's happy and glad for his new life. 

When they walk inside the loft they discover Danny is there, sitting on the couch with Isaac next to him. The TV is on and playing some weird TV show Stiles doesn't recognize. 

“Hi, dudes,” Stiles greets them. 

Danny waves at him with a small grin. 

“Hi, Stiles, Stiles’ husband,” Danny nods at Derek who promptly scowls. He's adorable and Stiles loves him. 

“When did you get here?” 

“Around ten minutes ago. Decided to come and talk about what a jackass is Jackson.”

Stiles laughs. 

“Yeah, good topic.”

“I never knew you two were friends,” Danny muses. “I knew there had to be something between you two, but I never even thought you might ever be friends.”

“Jeez, thanks, Danny. Am I really that bad of a guy?”

“Yes,” Danny deadpans and Stiles snorts. 

Derek goes upstairs, probably to change, and Stiles walks in the kitchen. 

“So what did you think was between us, Danny-boy?” he calls out to the other young man. 

“I honestly thought he might have a crush on you,” Danny says loudly so that Stiles can hear. And boy, does he hear. He trips over nothing and almost smacks his head on the counter. 

“What?!” he shrieks. 

“Yeah. That or that you two used to hook up and now he's scared you will out him or something.”

Stiles walks out of the kitchen and stares at Danny incredulously. 

“You're joking. You're not joking. Are you joking?”

“No,” Danny laughs. “I really thought so.”

“You're crazy.”

“Thanks.”

Stiles rolls his eyes with a pout. 

“Wait, so Jackson is like… gay?” Isaac asks with a small frown on his face. He's still in his pajamas and has a fluffy blanket thrown over his lap. 

“No, I think he's just bi. I saw him few times checking out guys at school,” Danny explains. “But he's probably really deep in the closet. His closet is in a closet, to be honest.”

“That… kinda makes sense.”

Danny nods, so does Stiles. It does, really does. 

Stiles’ mind is blown. Damn. 

“Are you guys hungry?” he asks. 

“No,” they both answer. 

The young man hums and goes into the kitchen, wondering what to do for him and Derek to eat. He's hungry, but doesn't know what he wants to eat. It is the word feeling ever. He decides to asks Derek what he wants and then prepare their meal, not trusting himself with the choice, so he goes upstairs, walking by Isaac and Danny in the couch, now making out softly. 

Stiles finds Derek sitting on their bed and wearing only panties in the color of deep green. Those are one of Derek's favorite panties, one that he bought by himself. 

“Whatcha doin, Der?” Stiles asks coming closer to his husband. Derek grabs him by his hips and drags him between his spread legs. He circles Stiles’ middle and burrows his face in Stiles’ stomach. The younger man grabs the back of Derek's head with left hand and with other he stars palming the top of his head. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Derek murmurs, a little muffled by his position. “I just want to hold you.”

Stiles melts inside, feeling warm spreading through his whole body. He smiles softly looking down at his husband, suddenly overwhelmed by his feeling. 

“Lay down, Der,” he says, moving away from Derek's embrace. 

Derek does so, laying on the bed on his back, on hand on his firm stomach, other reaching out to Stiles. The young man cles their bedroom door and takes off his clothes, staying only in his underwear. He quickly moves to lay down next to his husband, gladly accepting his embrace once again. At first he thinks Derek wants him to lay on top of him, but instead the werewolf moves them so that Stiles is on his back and Derek's on top, pressing him down. 

Derek's heavy, has a lot muscles and weights a lot more than Stiles. And yet, when he lays on top of his husband, the man seems to weight nothing. He's like a warm, breathing blanket.

Stiles grabs his face in both his hands and brings it right in front of his. For a moment he just looks at his husband, his eyes that now shine with a bright blue color, his eyebrows, nose, lips and stubble. He wonders once again how lucky he is to have someone so beautiful. Derek's so astonishingly perfect, so kind and soft. He seems like a bad boy, with his leather jacket, frown and the Camaro he drives. But he's the opposite of the bad. He's so good it sometimes feels unreal. 

Stiles’ husband deserves the best. The werewolf deserves to be loved fully and ultimately, to have someone strong by his side, someone who would do anything for him. And Stiles likes to thinks he's that someone. He hopes that everything he does just further proofs he deserves Derek and his love. 

He kisses Derek's nose and delicately brushes their lips together. When he moves his head, the werewolf doesn't let him, diving down and biting on his lower lip. 

They don't do much more that that. Just kissing and hugging, Derek all this time on him, pinning him down. Stiles doesn't really know how long time passes, he just knows he doesn't want it to come to end.

“You're really loved, Stiles,” Derek murmurs again his lips after some time. 

Stiles smiles. 

“I love you, too, Der.”

“I didn't mean just me, baby,” the werewolf shakes his head. “Our pack, your friends, the people in this town. You really are loved by a lot of people, even if it doesn't feel like that.”

“People in Beacon Hills don't love me. Maybe like me, but there is no love.”

“Yeah, there is. I can hear them talking. Asks the pack, they will say the same. I know you still don't believe, I know. But that is the truth.”

“Then why no one helped me?” Stiles whispers. 

“I don't know,” Derek answers just as quietly. “I don't know, baby.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's a small chapter, I know. But at least here it is! Yay or nay?

Melissa calls Stiles the same day he gave statements about his father. His phone rings just as he’s finished eating pancakes. Yes, it's after one pm, but whatever, there's no bad time for pancakes. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi, Stiles,” Melissa greets him with a sigh. 

“Hi, Mel. Is everything okay?”

“Yes, don't worry. I just wanted to tell you I had a really, really long chat with Scott.”

“That's why he wasn't at school yesterday,” Stiles muses. 

“Yes. I love him, but God, he's stupid.”

Derek, who sits next to him on the couch, snorts. Stiles hits him lightly on the arm. 

“He is,” Stiles agrees. “Took us both too long to realize that, huh?”

Melissa laugh faintly. Stiles can imagine just how really tired she is. With her job, her debts and now with Scott… It's an awful situation. 

“So how went this talk?”

“It was a mess. Scott thinks he's right and you're wrong. He put blame on you for everything that went wrong for him in his life. He didn't even listen to me. He's like a broken record.”

“I'm sorry, Mel.”

“Not your fault, sweetie. I don't know what went wrong with Scott, but let's hope he will understand how stupid he is.”

“What are you going to do with him?”

“I'm sending him to his father. Raphael agreed. He's not happy, but he will do it. Scott's pissed,” Melissa laugh. “Guess who is he blaming for this?”

This time it's Stiles who snorts. 

“Scott wants to talk to you. One last time, he says. If I were you I wouldn't do it. But it's your choice.”

“No,” Stiles says immediately. “I'm not going to talk to him ever again. He doesn't deserve my time.”

“It's okay, I understand, sweetie.”

“Sorry, Mel. I'm sorry that you have to go through all of this.”

“Don't worry, it's not your fault. Focus on your life, your husband and friends. From now on only good things will happen.”

“I hope so,” Stiles says with a smile. 

The call ends after Stiles promises to visit Melissa in the very near future. After he tosses phone on the coffee table Derek reaches for him an drags his body to his. Stiles sighs happily and tucks his face right into Derek's neck. 

“How are you feeling?” the werewolf asks. 

“Better than I thought I would. I feel safe and loved.”

Derek nods slightly and kisses the top of Stiles’ head. Stiles is having none of that and leans up to get a proper kiss. The older man laughs softly and does as he is silently asked. 

They kiss for a long time, wrapped around each other and not caring about the world. At some point Stiles straddles Derek and starts slowly grinding down. They're both hard. 

“Yeah, like that, baby,” Derek sighs when Stiles switches to kiss and bite his neck while still rubbing his has on Derek's erection. 

“Come on, let me suck you off,” Stiles murmurs and slides of his husband's lap. He kneels between Derek's legs. 

Derek quickly shrugs off his sweatpants and underwear. Even before he's finished Stiles leans in and takes his dick into his mouth. Derek groans and fists his hand in Stiles’ hair. 

Taking his time, Stiles licks and kisses and sucks Derek's cock. With one hand he holds the base of it and with other plays with the furry balls beneath. He bobs his head slowly, from time to time leaning back to just kiss and suckle on the tip of Derek's dick. Stiles flexes his tongue and sticks the tip of it in Derek's slit, making the man groan again and move his hips up. That move makes his dick push into Stiles’ face. It smears the precome on his left cheek. 

“Sorry,” Derek says breathless. 

Stiles just grins and rubs his cheek over Derek's cock, mouthing at his balls. 

“God, your mouth.”

Stiles takes Derek inside his mouth once again, sucking him off quicker and harder. It's a little sloppy, but Stiles knows it's just like Derek loves it. 

It takes about five more minutes for Derek to come. He warns Stiles, quickly grabs his phone and points the camera at the younger man. Stiles looks right into it, pulls of his husband's dick and opens his mouth wide. He tugs at Derek's cock once, twice and then the man is coming. 

Some of the come lands on Stiles tongue, some of it on his face, in his hair. He swallows and licks his lip after Derek's finished, then kisses Derek's softening cock. 

Derek turns off his phone and throws it aside before hauling Stiles up and into his lap. Hastily he takes out Stiles’ dick out and quickly jerks him off while kissing and licking his face. The younger man comes over his hand embarrassingly quickly. 

As they then sit on couch breathing deeply, their hearts still racing, Stiles suddenly remembers that they're not alone in the loft. 

“Shit,” he whispers. “Isaac and Danny.”

Derek snorts. 

“Hey, Isaac will pout again,” Stiles swats at his chest. 

“I'm pretty sure he hasn't even head us. He's too preoccupied.”

“By what?”

“Danny's dick.”

“Oh. Ooooh, okay. That makes sense.”

Derek rolls his eyes. 

“You're lucky I love you,” the man says. 

Stiles just laughs and kisses him. Derek accepts the kiss for a moment before he starts fucking tickling Stiles. What an asshole, the younger man thinks. 

Shrieking, he tries to get away from the werewolf, but Derek holds him in place with one hand while the other attacks his side. 

“Stop!” Stiles screams laughing and almost crying. “You asshole, stop!”

“Nope,” Derek say, popping the letter p. 

When the werewolf finally stops, Stiles is a shaking mess on the couch. Tears drip down his cheeks and stomach hurts from laughing. He kicks Derek on the side, but that does nothing to the man. He just grins at him at flashes his eyes. 

Stiles sighs shakily and says:

“I want a divorce.”

“Nope,” is all Derek says. 

“Jackass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I'm pretty sure there will be around 2 more chapters, max 3, and that's it. The fic will be finished. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> If you don't know I am now writing and posting my new fanfiction called "Life is a bitch. But it's my bitch." It's Sterek. If you want to go check it out and leave a comment with your thoughts. Bye, love y' all


End file.
